Book One: Trials of Chaos
by H.K. Sathappan
Summary: A romanticized retelling of the three kingdoms era in its entirety. Characters are a blend of Luo Guanzhong's, KOEI's, and my own take on the character's mixed with many modern themes not found in Romance of the Three Kingdoms.
1. Oath in the Peach Garden

I was born into a world staring over the precipice. I was told that, only years earlier, one could find happiness and hope; that the virtues of family and honestly once grew abundant. I couldn't believe that was ever true. A world once ruled by dignity was now held at sword point, thrust forward towards the edge, blown precariously in the wind. Everyone held their breath, for the slightest sigh, the most jovial of whims, could have sent the empire hurtling into the darkness – almost everyone. Heroes and villains from the whole world over unified in one terrifying roar that made the ground shake and crumble. The empire was heavy. It was old. It had fallen. Tumbling forever down, the tranquility of honor was replaced with the cries of women and children and fire. This was the world I was born into. Had I not known any better, I would have cursed my creator, wished to have never been born, but I didn't. This was inevitable, natural. You see, darkness is the cleansing bath of nations. The empire, for years united, could not continue forward. The virtues we held dear gilded over the mold that infested our great land. The chaos would purify it by destroying it and that which was once united would crumble and from its ashes would rise a new empire – ruled by he who survived the trials of chaos.

Book One

Trials of Chaos

H.K. Sathappan

**Chapter 1: The Oath in the Peach Garden**

The Imperial rider was flocked by men, women, and children the moment he rode into the village of Pingyuan.

"Back! Back!" He ordered, as they crowded his horse.

"What news do you bring?"

"Has another war begun?"

"Is the Emperor coming this way?"

The rider's horse teetered nervously and kicked its legs.

"Stand back!" The rider yelled. He urged his horse forward, breaking through the crowd. The people hungrily chased after the horse as it rode atop the dusty roads and to the village square. Farmers and butchers stared up from their work as the regal officer rode by. Whispers were immediately followed by smiles of excitement. They dropped what they were doing and joined the mad swell of villagers that were already hounding after the rider.

A top his horse, the rider towered above most of the remedial houses and shops. He was dressed in new armor that caught the sun's rays and glistened as such. His horse was healthy, in stark comparison to almost everything in the old village. Women washed their children, outside their homes, in wood buckets and the men wore cheap sandals and ragged robes. The arrival of an Imperial rider would only mean good news, for how could their lives become any more desolate.

As the rider urged forward, he sighed at the pathetic state of the village and surmised that he was wasting his time. However, he was on decree by the Son of Heaven himself and had to proceed regardless of his own beliefs. As the rider approached the village square, a surprisingly welcome smell crept into his nostrils. His horse's hooves trod against softer ground and soon even grass. What place is this, in such a desert town, thought the rider? A cool breeze caught his horse's flanks and it whinnied happily. The sun was brushed from the rider's back and for the first time in weeks, he felt at peace. He looked up into pink canopy of peach trees and his horse came to a halt.

"Beautiful…" he whispered. By this point, the eager throng had caught up to him. He turned his horse and faced the peasants of this village. If they were responsible for this garden, there must have been some good in them, some worth. Before they could badger him with questions, he reached into his riding sack and withdrew a scroll of parchment. His audience was silenced when they saw the Imperial Insignia. A wave off hisses rolled to the back of the crowd and, almost immediately, only the wind whispered in the Peach Garden.

"I, soldier of the Han Dynasty, am here today by decree of the Son of Heaven, Emperor Ling. The Yellow Turban Insurrection is escalating and the rebels are gaining in number. Supreme Commanders of the Empire, Generals He Jin and Lu Zhi, request Pingyuan's assistance. This village has prospered under the rule of the Han and it is now time to repay your debts. Bring your families honor by serving the Emperor in his time of need."

So saying, the Imperial rider bolted the edict to a peach tree and rode out through the assembly. As the clouds of dust his horse kicked up vanished in the distance, a general sense of disappointment permeated through the masses. They had been hoping for news, but the Yellow Turbans were hardly new. Those in the back sloshed back to their lives and those in the front ceremoniously examined the edict, already knowing that they would never hold a spear in the front lines. And so, without gaining a single volunteer, the edict watched as the villagers of Pingyuan dispersed. Everything seemed so quite, but if one would have strained his ears, he would have heard the faint clapping of a tired horse's hooves in the distance. The echoes grew closer and louder as this aged animal approached the edict.

The horse's rider wore faded robes and dirty sandals. His face was round and young and home to the truest of eyes. His eyebrows were thin and his beard trimmed. When he approached the edict, his eyes wandered curiously over the words and finally settled on the Imperial Insignia at the bottom. His heart sunk into his stomach and he dismounted his horse as his insides lurched. The rider was an Imperial relative, distant cousin to the current Emperor. He was a Liu, his given name Bei.

Liu Bei had once been presented with a province to preside over, but had politely refused three times. He was a man of little merit and did not think himself worthy of the gift. To avoid any further complications, Liu Bei gave up his Imperial status and name and settled into a more humble life: in Pingyuan, he had become a carpenter. No one knew his real name and he kept it that way. He wasn't worthy of the Liu name, not after what he had done. The children, and even some of the older villagers, called him Uncle Xuande.

Standing beneath the peach trees and staring at the edict, Xuande felt sick. He had renounced everything he could have used to help his family. He was a man of little merit, but even that would've been enough to aid his cousin, the Emperor, and the rest of the Han Dynasty. But as a carpenter, what could he do? The sudden clamor of horse hooves seemed to answer Xuande's doubts. A group of fifty some odd soldiers approached the Imperial edict and their leader dismounted. He had a gruff beard and eyes as wide as a tiger's and even more ferocious. His arms were full and his hair tied back. He had an odd swagger to his walk, Xuande thought. The tiger-eyed man stood in front of the edict, leaning against his spear.

"His royal majesty the Son of Heaven… blah, blah, etc, etc… here we go, boys! Rewards of silver in exchange for Yellow Turban heads!"

"Sounds like a win-win situation to me, my lord!" Cried out one of his soldiers. The tiger-eyed man gave a hearty chuckle and turned to Xuande. His fierce gaze seemed strangely ineffective on this citizen and it was by this fact alone that tiger-eyes knew he was in the presence of greatness. He stared at Xuande curiously and when Xuande didn't so much as blink, tiger-eyes smiled widely.

"How about it? Will you be joining the fight?"

"It pains me to say that I cannot. I have no sword. I have no men. I am a man of little merit, with no means to aid the Son of Heaven," Xuande replied. To this, tiger-eyes unsheathed his sword like lightning.

"Nonsense!" He cried, shoving the weapon into Xuande's hands. "This is now your sword and these are now your men."

"I couldn't –"

"You must!" Tiger-eyes deplored. He stepped up to Xuande and pressed his neck against the blade he had just handed him. "I would consider it a great dishonor if I led these troops while knowing that a greater man than I could have instead."

Xuande removed the blade from tiger-eye's neck and stared at him, bewildered.

"Fine… If it means so much to you then I will lead these men," Xuande agreed.

"Excellent, call me Zhang Fei, my lord."

"And I am Xuande," Liu Bei replied, extending his hand.

An Imperial messenger stood quaking in the shadow of a mountainous man. He had been ordered to seek help in Chenliu and all answering fingers pointed towards this house.

"Please, sir, I must speak with your master," the Messenger begged.

"Are you a Cao?"

"No, sir."

"Are you a Xiahou?"

"No, sir."

"Then you may not pass," the goliath grumbled, meaty arms crossed across his chest.

"But, sir, I come here on decree–"

"You may NOT pass!" The mountain bellowed so ferociously that the messenger fell to his feet. Surely even this one man could match any army, thought the messenger.

"Xu Zhu, is that any way to treat a guest?" A sharp voice reprimanded. The ground trembled as the monstrous Xu Zhu fell to one knee before his lord. The messenger, still on the ground, turned to the man that was approaching the house. He had a thin jaw and a pointed beard. His eyes were like arrow tips and his hair slicked back. He had a deep complexion and walked with pride in each of his steps.

"Rise, messenger," he ordered as he walked by. Xu Zhu, still on one knee, moved to the side as his master approached.

"Are you Cao Cao?" The messenger called, leaping to his feet and following the man until the doorway.

"Yes, what service do you need from me?" Cao Cao asked, pouring himself a cup of hot wine. "Do you need a drink?"

"No, I'm fine–"

"This wine has been tenderly grown by my father for years; surely you wouldn't disrespect such a great man."

"No, no… of course not," the messenger stuttered, stepping into Cao Cao's rich home. He slipped out of his sandals and his feet stepped on a rug softer than anything the messenger had ever felt. The dark wood walls were hung with scrolls of ancient parchment, scribed upon with the words of the ancient strategist Sun Tzu. Even the cup he was handed was made of fine silver. Cao Cao seated himself in a lavish chair and motioned towards one of the couches. The messenger sat himself and took a sip of his wine before addressing Cao Cao.

"My gracious lord, I have been sent here by the–"

"One moment," Cao Cao interrupted, raising his hand and turning to the door. "Xu Zhu! Come in and have wine."

Xu Zhu immediately ducked in through the door frame and knelt before his master's couch, still a whole head above him, while Cao Cao poured him a glass of wine. The messenger was drawn aback that this great man allowed his servants to drink with him. Without moving, Xu Zhu drank the cup empty and prostrated himself even lower.

"My lord, tell the venerable Cao Song that the wine is fit for the gods," Xu Zhu requested.

"I will, my friend. You may go," Cao Cao instructed. Xu Zhu bowed and the messenger watched him take his leave. Cao Cao then turned to him, a disgusted look upon his face. "You come to my home, refuse my father's wine, and when you taste it you offer no compliments."

"My lord, you have my deepest–"

"Quit your patronizing," Cao Cao snapped, hardly raising his voice. "Tell me now what service you require and then forever leave my sight."

"My… my lord," the messenger trembled. "His Majesty, the Son of Heaven, has requested aid against the Yellow Turbans. Every soul within this town of Chenliu has said that only you can help the Han and I see it now with my own eyes too. Please, sir–"

"Enough. Tell Lu Zhi and He Jin that they shall have my support. Now, be gone…"

A cloud of red dust kicked up in the horizon as nearly one hundred soldiers rode hard to the north. They had been riding light for days now and were finally on the verge of Lu Zhi's camp. They only stayed during the night and were welcomed into every village they stopped at with open arms. They wore elegant, stream-like armor, much more beautiful than the clunky pieces of the north. Aside from their armor, even their attire seemed more vibrant and alive. Bright dyes were used in their clothing and their brave were wrapped in tiger skin. They had open hearts and spoke to one another equally. At first, governors and village elders knew not who to address because even their leader was referred to by name instead of title. He had broad shoulders, a set jaw, and deep brown eyes. He was clean shaven and merry and talked to his soldiers like brothers. His voice was rich and powerful like the Great River that kept his home safe and upon hearing it everyone knew that he was in charge. His name was Sun Jian and the very moment the Imperial rider reached his home, he gathered his men like family and headed north.

He now rode at the head of one hundred men, his closest comrade, Cheng Pu, by his side.

"Do you think he'll be happy to see us, Jian?" Cheng Pu asked, driving his powerful legs into his horse's side and darting out ahead of Sun Jian.

"Lu Zhi has always been a man with countless frowns. I'm sure this visit will be no different; he'll wear one of them to greet us," Sun Jian replied, chasing after his retainer.

Suddenly, shouts and whoops started from the back of their ranks. Sun Jian and Cheng Pu craned their heads back and listened as the cheering trickled forward. Sun Jian's deep eyes settled on the dainty figure that had roused his men's attention: a Goddess. She had hair that burned the sky like fire and emerald eyes that could topple nations. Her name was Sun Mai and her family was said to be descendant from the goddess Nu Wa. Her horse rode passionately and galloped passed the idling men, not letting up until she was beside her husband. As the ground passed rapidly beneath their horses, they leaned towards one another and kissed, Sun Mai grinning when whistles erupted from behind them.

"Can't you wait until we reach the camp?" Cheng Pu laughed.

"No. I can't," Sun Mai grinned. She wrapped her arms around her husband's broad shoulders and leapt onto the back of his horse. She caressed his neck as he dug his feet into his horse's sides and urged forward.

"Come on, men! We're almost there!" Cheng Pu called; grabbing a hold of Sun Mai's abandoned horse's reigns.

Xuande and Zhang Fei sat in a small tavern and drank wine together. The place was poorly lit and Xuande had to lean close to Zhang Fei to see him.

"Fifty men should be enough," Xuande remarked.

"More than enough, we'll show those robe loving bastards a thing or two about fighting," Zhang Fei chuckled, drinking from a gourd. He seemed blissfully unaware of reality. Xuande was more conscientious: these were farmers and merchants, not soldiers. He himself had not the experience to lead them; what impact could they make? He turned from one table to the next and memorized they're bubbling faces. They were so happy. Would he be leading them to an unwarranted death? He turned to Zhang Fei, but his companion was in no state to ease his mind.

"My lord, a villager requests an audience," one of Xuande's men informed.

"That's fine, bring him in."

A trembling farmer was ushered up to Xuande's table. He looked at Zhang Fei only briefly before turning his eyes towards the ground.

"Uncle Xuande, my brother, his field has run dry and I had to give him all my leftover crop. I'm so sorry, but I can't pay you today…" A villager apologetically muttered.

"Think nothing of it, my friend. Please, it hurts me to see you so scared. Consider my services a gift," Xuande replied, taking the peasant's hands in his own.

"Oh thank you, Uncle Xuande," the peasant cried, caressing Xuande's fingers. Xuande smiled as one of his men showed the villager out.

"You're such a softie," Zhang Fei chuckled. "More wine, lass!" When he received no answer, he turned around, furious. "I said, more–"

He cut himself short when he saw what had caught the hostess's attention. Taking up the entire doorframe, was a man spanning almost seven feet. He had eyebrows like silk worms and the eyes of a reborn phoenix. He had a rosy complexion and fiercely set cheek bones. None of this, however, summarized his majesty as well as his beard. It flowed long and elegantly, as if made of silk. All commotion stopped upon his entrance and Xuande's men shrunk away from the man as he advanced to the bar.

"Musou, if you would, kind miss," he asked. The hostess quietly nodded and retreated into the back. Zhang Fei's eyes widened even farther than usual as he stared at Xuande. He jerked his head suggestively towards the bar and Xuande, taking his hint, followed him over to the mighty stranger.

"Two more please and don't allow this man to pay the slightest," Xuande instructed the hostess, as he and Zhang Fei sat on either side of the warrior.

"What is your name?" Zhang Fei asked. The tall man sipped his musou quietly, seemingly ignoring the question.

"Please sir, we only ask because we are on our way to fight the Yellow Turbans and could surely use your help," Xuande begged. The man turned, his beard flowing as he moved, and gazed at Xuande. He immediately recognized greatness in his honest eyes; just as Zhang Fei had.

"My name is Guan Yu, my lord, but I hardly think I am worthy of your service nor do I believe that the Han would see me serve. You see, I killed a man, a Xiahou, many years ago and have been on the run ever since."

"Surely your service today would make up for any dishonor that befell you in ancient years," Xuande argued.

"Tell me, my lord, why do you wish for my assistance when one of your caliber is surely more than able to fend for himself?" Guan Yu asked, noting Xuande's shrugged shoulders.

"I too have a besmirched past, Lord Guan. When my family needed me, I turned and ran under the guise of modesty. A warrior such as yourself, would no doubt help ease the guilt," Xuande replied, turning away from Guan Yu and emptying his cup. Guan Yu finished his drink as well and then rose from his chair. He looked down at Xuande and the two stared at one another in silence. Zhang Fei watched the spectacle and held his breath for what felt like hours. Then, Lord Guan took a knee before Xuande and bowed his head.

"You are an honest man, my lord, and that is something this world of ours desperately needs. I shall follow you into hell if you so choose," Guan Yu pledged.

And so, Xuande, Lord Guan, Zhang Fei, and their men gathered in the peach garden, under the canopy of pink leaves. The men all still had drinks in their hands and toasted every beautiful thing that crossed their mind: their wives, their homes, the sun at dusk, and their masters. Xuande, Guan Yu, and Zhang Fei each took a hold of an arrow and closed their eyes. Together they swore:

"We three, though born on different days, swear an oath of brotherhood, to die in the same year, in the same month, and on the very same day!" After reciting their oath they broke the arrow. Guan Yu and Zhang Fei honored Xuande as older brother. Guan Yu was named the second brother and Zhang Fei, the youngest. Their men clapped and cheered and so too did the Heavens rejoice. I said that at one time, years ago, there was hope. I suppose that was an unfair statement. In the middle of the chaos, even in the heart of all darkness, there was in fact light. Three men who had never met before: a carpenter, a convict, and a butcher would shine hope into the chaos. Their blades would cry out with the promise of a future. And the story of a nation began there, in a peach garden.


	2. Yellow Turban Insurection

**Chapter 2: The Yellow Turban Insurrection**

Emperor Ling's throne room was ripe with gold and velvet. The steps leading up to his high seat were black marble and his Imperial rug, a deep purple. As rich and deep as the room was, there were no windows and the only, waning light was provided by a few candles. Two trembling peasants approached the high throne of the Han and prostrated themselves before Emperor Ling. The Emperor was an old man now, very old for that time. His hands were wrought with warts and his skin sagged off their bones. His beard was thin and gray, barely there. The magnificence of his throne with all its gold and stolen jewels could've suffocated him, the Emperor thought. Flanked on either side of the throne were five eunuchs, ten in total, shrouded in the darkness of the throne room. These sexless advisors were the only ones allowed to hold counsel with the Emperor and now, in his old age, they made his decisions for him. Zhang Ran, the chief eunuch, stepped forward, his folded skin catching the faint light. He judged the two peasants through gnarled eyes.

"Speak eloquently – spawn of the Han – for you are in the presence – of a God," Zhang Ran hissed, choking on his own words.

"My… my… lord, your Majesty… we have come to inquire about our cattle. They were… were slaughtered by Zhang Jiao and the Yellow Turbans," one cried.

"Speak not that – vile name – that accursed – name – in these halls!" Bellowed Zhang Ran, descending the high steps of the throne and bludgeoning the peasant with a thick rod. The peasant shrieked as he toppled over, blood seeping from the corner's of his mouth and into the Imperial carpet.

"In the past… the Son of Heaven has always taken care of us. Why now is it different?" The other begged, turning his eyes to the Emperor. Emperor Ling turned his head, unable to look at his subject without crying.

"How dare you – you scum – presume to know – the mind – of a God!" Zhang Ran spat. "Guard take them – execute them for subordination – and set an – example."

"No! Please, forgive us! Your Majesty!" The peasants begged as they were dragged out of the throne room, clawing at the dark purple carpet. The Emperor sunk back into his throne, afraid that it might consume him. How had it come to this? He was losing control of his home. He closed his eyes and saw the glory days of the Han, when he was a young boy. The capitol, Luoyang, had once been beautiful, overflowing with trees and flowers and children. What had he done? Then, as he dreamed, he saw a man riding a horse as red as blood and fire leaping up around him. The Emperor's beautiful Luoyang would be burned to the ground and the smoldering ashes would rise up to the sky and battle to tear the stars from their heavenly abode. Emperor Ling toppled from his throne, head spinning. The Eunuchs gathered tightly around him as he coughed blood.

"Your majesty!" Cried Zhang Ran.

"Bring… Bian and Xie…." coughed the Emperor. He closed his eyes and collapsed against the second highest step to the throne. He remained conscious just long enough to hear a eunuch running for his sons.

Pingyuan was alive for the first time in ages. Word of the brothers' oath and their intentions spread like wild fire. The men of Pingyuan may not have been brave enough to stand in rank themselves, but they were certainly ready to aid those that would. Gearing up the small force was as much excitement as the village would see in its lifetime. Butchers brought meat and farmers grain.

"Uncle Xuande, Uncle Xuande!" Cried an eager boy of twelve years.

"Kou Feng, what is it?" Xuande called, taking the boy up into his arms.

"I made you this, for good luck against the Turbans," he replied, handing Xuande a small wooden dragon.

"You made this?" Xuande asked. The boy nodded eagerly. "It's wonderful!"

"When can I join you, Uncle Xuande?" Kou Feng asked.

"A few more years, son, once these hands are strong enough to hold a sword. That's what your father said, remember?"

The boy nodded and stared up at Xuande when he placed him on the ground.

"You promise you'll come back for me?" He asked.

"Yes, as long as I have this to keep me safe," Xuande replied, sliding the wood dragon into his horse's pouch. The boy smiled and nodded.

"He will make a fine soldier," Lord Guan remarked, approaching his brother.

"Yes," Xuande sighed. "Is everything going smoothly?"

"Yes, you are loved in this village, my lord, as you should be across the empire."

"Brother, you speak too highly of me. I am a man of little merit," Xuande repeated. Lord Guan wore his disagreement for his brother to see, but Xuande ignored him.

"Older brother!" Zhang Fei hollered, riding up to Xuande and dismounting. "A blacksmith asked to meet with you. Says you're old friends. Name was… Zheng. Fa Zheng, I believe."

"Fa Zheng is here?" Xuande exclaimed. "Bring him here immediately!"

The man that Zhang Fei escorted was clean shaven, like Xuande, but a little taller and thinner. He had short cut hair and rough hands despite his gentle nature. When he fell at Xuande's feet, Xuande fell even lower and Fa Zheng hurriedly picked his old friend up.

"How long has it been?" Fa Zheng asked, embracing Xuande.

"Too long my friend; what brings you to Pingyuan?"

"I heard you were raising an army to assist the Han. I wanted to lend my services," Fa Zheng replied.

"Surely you are not skilled at war?" Zhang Fei joked, looking over the puny man.

"Excuse my brother; he has a way with words," Xuande apologized. "Fa Zheng is a master blacksmith. He will forge you a weapon that will cut through the thickest armor."

"Your brother praises me too gratuitously, but I shall certainly do my best," Fa Zheng replied.

"You have our deepest thanks," Lord Guan replied. After Fa Zheng bowed and took his leave, Lord Guan eyed Zhang Fei disapprovingly and the youngest of the three brothers simply smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

After only a few more days of preparations, the group of fifty soldiers set out from Pingyuan, followed briefly by a crowd of cheering villagers. The soldiers wore new armor and rode healthy horses. For Xuande, Fa Zheng forged twin sabers. Zhang Fei received the shaped-spear, Dragon Venom. And for Lord Guan, Fa Zheng forged his masterpiece: a hundred pound spear that only the most ferocious of warriors could wield. He dubbed it Frozen Glory and over the years that would follow, its name would become infamous amongst Lord Guan's foes.

Lu Zhi, Supreme Commander of the Han forces, sat in his tent, face buried in his hands, elbows pressed against the map on his desk. His feet scratched against the hard ground as he eased his eyes open and stared down, already defeated. Zhang Jiao was stationed to east. His younger brother, Zhang Jue, was camped to the north and the rest of the Yellow Turbans had laid siege to Youzhou to the west. The Imperial army was, unfortunately, right in the middle of the three. Lu Zhi couldn't dream of taking any with a small number of men, and moving in force meant leaving his main camp open to attack.

"Damn it…" he muttered, brushing the markers off the table and collapsing onto it.

"My lord," a soldier called from outside the tent.

"Yes, what is it?" Lu Zhi asked, head still planted against the map.

"Volunteers from Pingyuan, sir; they are here to help."

Great, country peasants, thought Lu Zhi. "Send them in."

Light seeped into the tent as the tall figure of Lord Guan ducked into Lu Zhi's quarters, followed by Zhang Fei, and lastly Xuande. At the sight of these three warriors, Lu Zhi gasped and stood up from his chair, jaw hung open.

"My god…" He whispered. He approached Xuande slowly and strained to place him. Suddenly, Lu Zhi's face lit up and he grabbed Xuande's hand and shook it profusely. "You're Liu Bei! The Emperor's cousin! An Imperial relative! Surely you can help us. You have been sent by God!"

"My lord, we will do our best to aid you, but–"

"I can give you five hundred men, could you relieve the siege of Youzhou?" Lu Zhi asked.

"Is that all you want us to do?" Zhang Fei chuckled.

"With five hundred men my brothers and I could not only relieve the siege, but take the heads of all the enemy officer's as well," Guan Yu offered. Xuande quickly stepped forward, throwing disapproving stares at his younger brothers.

"Please, my lord, forgive my brothers. They speak too much," Xuande apologized.

"No need," Lu Zhi replied, his curiosity piqued. "Is what they say true?"

"My lord, with five hundred men not only could we break the siege and take the officers' heads, but we could also secure Youzhou," Xuande honestly replied.

"Do this for me, Liu Bei, and I will see to it that you are reinstated in the halls of Luoyang," Lu Zhi promised.

"You give me too much credit. Anyone could accomplish this task. I require nothing but your gratitude," Xuande replied. He bowed and took his leave, his brothers right behind him. Lu Zhi stared out after them and finally felt at ease.

From atop a hill, Xuande watched the chaos unfold. The Yellow Turbans were bombarding the walls of Youzhou; it would not hold much longer. His brothers and Fa Zheng rode to the front, alongside Xuande and waited for him to give the order to strike.

"The chaos is spreading…" Xuande whispered so only they could hear. "Is it my right to help it? Can I damn these men and mine for the sake of the Han?"

"Brother, in times of chaos, it is he who delves in the deepest that will conquer it. We must strike chaos at its heart to save this land!" Lord Guan proposed.

"There is wisdom in Lord Guan's words. Now is the time for war. Make a name for yourself, Xuande," Fa Zheng agreed.

"Bah… enough of this rambling. Let's speak with our spears!" Zhang Fei bellowed. He spurred his horse on and turned down the hillside, leveling Dragon Venom as he rode. Xuande unsheathed his swords and pointed them transiently at the Heavens. Then, just as the wind blows, he dropped his hands and his five hundred men charged down after Zhang Fei.

Suddenly, the ground was alive and the Yellow Turbans stopped in their tracks. The air grew humid as the flanks of invading horses bucked. Their heads turned and their eyes gaped in horror at the group of soldiers riding down at them.

"About face!" Cried General Deng Mao. "About face!"

Zhang Fei's eyes widened as he hurled insults from atop his horse. He leapt into the fray stabbing left and right, scattering the Yellow Turbans like a mad bull. He aimed straight for the banner that read: "Deng Mao, General of Righteousness."

"Pathetic, you dare call yourself righteous?" He roared, shaking the ground. He turned his horse and charged straight forward. A soldier leapt up at Zhang Fei, sword raised. The youngest of the oath brothers did not sacrifice his spear. He punched the solider back to the ground and then plunged Dragon Venom into Deng Mao's heart.

"Run you traitorous bastards! Zhang Fei of Yan is here!" Zhang Fei ripped his spear from Deng Mao's body then circled around, slashing down turbans as he went, and regrouped with his brothers.

"We should break straight for the gates of Youzhou!" Fa Zheng cried, pulling back on his bow and firing.

"Master Zheng is right," Lord Guan agreed. "Zhang Fei, take elder brother to the gates. I'll hunt down the other officer!"

Zhang Fei turned his horse in circles and whooped as he kicked up dust all around him. He, Xuande, and Fa Zheng made straight for Youzhou, cutting a bloody swath along the way.

"We are here in the name of the Han!" Xuande cried, slashing down turbans to the left and right, "Open your gates!"

The soldiers inside Youzhou, seeing Han colors outside, eagerly obliged. They poured out of the gates, rested and ready for battle. The Yellow Turbans, caught between Xuande's and the Youzhou troops, panicked. They were untrained and when faced by the pincer attack they crumbled.

"Come Xuande, we should seek refuge inside the castle," Fa Zheng advised.

"Agreed. Zhang Fei, go find our brother. I am worried about him," Xuande remarked. Zhang Fei nodded and plunged back in to the fray, along with the Youzhou troops.

Lord Guan was fighting valiantly. He had lost himself in a crowd of Yellow Turbans, but was nonetheless untouchable. As he wheeled around, a misguided arrow found itself in his mount's chest. The horse buckled over and threw Lord Guan from its back. The mighty warrior rolled onto his feet, wielding Frozen Glory effortlessly. He swung the blade around his head and marched through the enemy troops as if they were not even there. Behind him, he heard the crashing hooves of an unfriendly horse. Lord Guan closed his eyes and focused. Everything else faded: all sight, all sensation, only the heave of the horse's breath. It was getting closer. Closer. It was upon him. Lord Guan spun around and thrust Frozen Glory up at the horse's rider and the blade caught the enemy officer in the throat, ripping him clean off the horse's back. As the horse charged by, Lord Guan grabbed a hold of its reigns and swung up onto its back.

"Elder brother was worried about you," Zhang Fei laughed riding past Lord Guan and spearing a solider in the chest. "He must have more faith in me."

"Clearly," Lord Guan chuckled, turning his new horse and taking a turban's head.

Xuande and his men were greeted with a feast when they returned to the Imperial main camp. The spread of food was like none the rag tag soldiers had ever seen. Fine meats, expensive wine, and fruits dripping with succulent juice were laid out before them; more than they could possibly eat. They drank and ate and were happy. Their bravery and prowess were toasted by both Supreme Commanders.

"To the finest the Han has to offer!" Lu Zhi toasted.

"Those traitors took a heavy beating tonight. I say we finish them while their morale is low!" He Jin proclaimed. "Lord Liu Bei, will you lead the attack?"

Xuande was about to accept when Lu Zhi stayed his hand.

"True, we had a great victory today and Youzhou is secure. However, Zhang Jiao and his brother will surely be expecting a raid. Tonight we should defend," Lu Zhi suggested.

"You must be kidding! Those swine no nothing of strategy. I say we crush them once and for all!" He Jin proclaimed, with much support from all the troops in the tent.

"Jin, Zhang Jiao's troops in both his other bases are well rested. Our men are tired. If we attack tonight, we will be defeated. We should wait until the morning," Lu Zhi begged.

"What is this blasphemy?" A voice growled from a corner of the banquet tent. All eyes in the room turned to a heap of robes and jewels that lay next to a leg of meat. The man had a dark complexion and darker masses of skin. He had huge fists, gripped in which was more meat than any five of Xuande's men had eaten that night. Flanking this huge man were two stout generals, each armed with a sword.

"Dong Zhuo," Lu Zhi grumbled. "You would have us attack too?"

"Even a dog knows to attack when its foe is wounded. Are you calling these fine soldiers of the Han, less than dogs, Zhi? Perhaps you are in with the Turbans," Dong Zhuo scoffed.

"That's ridiculous! You arrogant ass, how dare you even make such a claim?" Lu Zhi screamed, rising to his feet and drawing his sword.

"Guo Si, Li Jue," Dong Zhuo commanded. The two generals behind him drew their weapons as well.

"Enough!" He Jin bellowed.

"General Jin, we cannot have this traitor lowering our men's morale before a fight!" Dong Zhuo snidely remarked.

"There will be no fight!"

"Then you are admitting that you are lowering morale?" Dong Zhuo asked.

"You pig, you vermin, how dare you!" Lu Zhi growled.

"Zhi, that is more than enough! You are a Supreme Commander, show some decency!" He Jin ordered. Grumbling, Lu Zhi sheathed his sword and Dong Zhuo sunk his grimy teeth into the meat in his hands. He ripped the flesh from the bone and smiled widely at Lu Zhi as he chewed. When he swallowed, he nodded. Li Jue and Guo Si hurled their swords across the room. One sunk into Lu Zhi's chest and the other cleaved his forehead. The entire assembly, spare Dong Zhuo and his generals, leapt up in terror.

"Bastard!" Screamed Zhang Fei, leaping to his feet. Xuande silently wrapped his fingers around his brother's hot hands and pulled him back to the ground. Dong Zhuo eyed the tiger-eyed brother momentarily and then looked back to He Jin.

"Why don't you head north and attack Zhang Jue?" Dong Zhuo asked.

"Yes… Yes, I think that would be best," He Jin replied, hastily shaking off the scene. He turned to Xuande, taking extra effort to avoid Lu Zhi's body. "Will you lead my troops?"

Xuande quietly nodded and he and his troops hurriedly filed out of the tent.

The Imperial troops, led by Xuande, marched quietly through the night. Their horses were muzzled and they moved slowly. They had to be perfectly quiet. Xuande and the vanguard reached their vantage point first. They would strike first, throwing Zhang Jue and his troops into confusion and then He Jin would swoop down with the rest of the army to clean up. The brothers stood atop the hillside and upon Xuande's silent signal, they fell a little farther from the stars. Zhang Fei urged his horse ahead of the rest and plunged into the Yellow Turban camp first.

"Wake up you slimy ingrates!" He bellowed, hurling a flaming torch into one of the tents. The rest of Xuande's troops followed suit and soon the entire camp was up in flames. However, there were no accompanying screams. Suddenly, the hills blasted with the sound of battle horns and the torches of the Yellow Turban army lit up the sky.

"It's a trap!" Zhang Fei growled.

"They knew we were coming all along," Xuande sighed. "Fa Zheng, go to He Jin. He must not try to aid us directly. Tell him to come around back. We will hold them off until that time!"

Fa Zheng nodded and spurred his horse forward. Xuande turned to his brothers; they knew what he was asking of them and they didn't care in the least.

"To death!" Cried Lord Guan.

"To glory!" Bellowed Zhang Fei. The three brothers led the suicidal charge towards the oncoming Yellow Turbans. They looked like demons from hell as their horses leapt out of the flaming camp. Lord Guan and Zhang Fei seemed on fire as they charged up at the descending turbans, screaming with the voice of Heaven. The troops were so startled that they stumbled backwards and tripped over themselves. Xuande's forces crashed through the Yellow Turbans as a waterfall would paper. The brothers slashed left and right and they couldn't have been any more ferocious had the raid been successful.

"Behind you, brother!" Lord Guan cried. A Yellow Turban swung for Xuande's neck, but was throw off his horse by an arrow. Xuande turned up the hill and saw Fa Zheng, bow raised. He Jin rode up next to Fa Zheng and dropped his sword.

"Charge!"

The Imperial army fell on the turbans from above and the brothers pressed the assault from below. Zhang Jue, caught in the middle, saw his imminent defeat. He turned his horse and fled into the night. However, he hadn't gotten far when his heart leapt up into his throat. Spread in front of him was an army dressed in radiant silver. They had the fiercest of blades and they flew blue pendants. Their leader was a tall man with a pointed beard and eyes like arrow tips. He smirked at Zhang Jue before signaling the mountainous Xu Zhu.

Xu Zhu spun a boulder-cleaving broadsword around his head and urged his horse forward. Zhang Jue knew he was not even a fraction of this man. He turned his horse and fled.

"Come back so Xu Zhu of Chenliu can crush you!" The mighty warrior bellowed. Xu Zhu kicked harder and his horse closed in on Zhang Jue's. He hurled mighty broadsword up into the air and it arced over Zhang Jue and planted into the ground before him. Zhang Jue's horse reared, nearly crashing into the blade. Before Zhang Jue knew what had happened, Xu Zhu's massive hands were clamped around his ears. In one splintering motion, Xu Zhu roared and twisted the turban's head off.

Cao Cao smiled to himself and motioned for his troops to advance. By the time they reached Zhang Jue's camp, the turbans had already been routed and He Jin's men were looting the remains for anything useful. Cao Cao and his bodyguard rode up to He Jin who was flanked by four other officers. Cao Cao eyed the man with the magnificent beard, before turning to the Supreme Commander.

"Forgive me for my tardiness, though it seems as if you have everything under control," Cao Cao remarked.

"This was all a trap. Zhang Jiao has probably already mobilized against our main camp," He Jin sighed.

"I can get my men there in time," Cao Cao proposed. "Lu Zhi will need us as soon as possible."

At the mention of Lu Zhi's name, He Jin, the brothers, and Fa Zheng fell silent.

"What is the matter?" Cao Cao asked. He Jin could not reply.

"Come," Xuande said, stepping forward. "Let's hurry back to the main camp."

Dawn was breaking when Cao Cao and his troops finally spotted the Imperial camp. Sure enough, Zhang Jue had only been a distraction: the Yellow Turbans, led by the generals Liao Hua and Zhou Cang, had raided the main camp and with the main force out, they were slaughtering Dong Zhuo's men.

"Whose madness led to this mess?" Cao Cao thought aloud.

"Should I fix it?" Xu Zhu asked.

"Yes, let us advance," Cao Cao replied. He raised his sword and charged into the Imperial camp. He leapt over a fallen Imperial soldier and took the head of a turban, just as his horse landed. Xu Zhu charged passed his master and threw himself into a crowd of turbans. Ropes were thrown over his horse and it was pulled to the ground. The mighty warrior fought on, his broadsword cleaving enemy soldiers by the handful.

"Pull him down!" Cried a turban. Ropes were tossed around Xu Zhu's neck and arms, but pull as they might, no amount of men could drag the mountain down. Xu Zhu spun ferociously and hurled all his aggressors through the air. As the bodies fell, a mounted rider charged at the unarmed Xu Zhu. The banner on his horse read: "Liao Hua, General of Righteousness."

Xu Zhu turned to face Liao Hua head on. He planted his feet deep into the ground and Liao Hua's horse crashed into his chest without moving him so much as a hair. Xu Zhu wrestled the horse to the ground and then pounced at the wiry Liao Hua. Hua rolled away from the mighty Xu Zhu and found a spear. He hurled the weapon into Xu Zhu's shoulder, but not even this stopped the goliath's charge. Liao Hua backed up wearily and drew his sword, he hurled the blade at his opponent and, not waiting to see what happened, turned and fled.

It was at this point, that He Jin and Xuande finally arrived with the main army. They had met up with Dong Zhuo and his officers, who had fled the moment the Yellow Turbans had attacked. Now, with their morale renewed, the Imperial Troops fell down on Zhou Cang and Liao Hua's men. Zhou Cang worked his sword beautifully, slashing down anyone who came near him. However, it was evident that they were going to lose and the honorable general could not sacrifice his men's lives. He threw down his sword in a sign of surrender. Seeing this, Dong Zhuo urged his horse forward.

"What are you doing?" He Jin shrieked. When Xuande saw the monster draw his blade, he urged his horse forward and chased after Dong Zhuo. Xuande closed the distance between himself and Dong Zhuo quickly. The dark skinned Zhou, threw his meaty hand back and knocked Xuande from his mount, then turning back to his target; he swung his sword and lopped off the surrendered Zhou Cang's head.

"That bastard!" Zhang Fei roared. "I'll kill him!"

He kicked his horse and leveled his spear. However, by that time, Xuande had composed himself. He ran on foot towards his youngest brother's horse and knelt down before it. Zhang Fei hurriedly turned his horse and dismounted. He knelt down even lower, terribly ashamed.

"Please, brother. Spare this man's life. It will do me no good if you are executed because of him, because of me," Xuande begged.

"Brother, forgive me. Please, forgive me," Zhang Fei sobbed, picking his older brother up, while staying on the ground. "I acted on my impulses. It won't happen again."

Lord Guan rode down between his brothers and Dong Zhuo, so that the tyrant could not gawk at them. He stared at Dong Zhuo fiercly through his phoenix eyes and it took only seconds for even the vulgar Dong Zhuo to look away. He scoffed and rode back to his tent, leaving the brothers in peace.

Lord Guan dismounted and fell down by his brothers' side. The trinity, the bond between them, was infallible – perfect in every degree.

"I'm so sorry," Zhang Fei repeated, his blood finally cooling.

When He Jin entered the commander's tent, he found that once where two equal chairs had been positioned, sat the beastly Dong Zhuo. His generals, Li Jue and Guo Si, stood behind him alongside an array of armed guards. He Jin was repulsed by the sight, but held his tongue. Dong Zhuo was feared throughout the Han for a reason. He Jin could not anger this man.

"Do you have something to say or are you just going to stand there?" Dong Zhuo barked.

"Volunteers have arrived from the south. They seem eager enough for battle, and able. We should send them east to deal with Zhang Jiao," He Jin suggested.

"Good, excellent! Send them in," Dong Zhuo commanded. He Jin nodded and took his leave. Dong Zhuo chuckled as a plate of meat was present before him and began slicing it with a dagger as the Southern Troops entered his tent. The first two were broad shouldered men. Dong Zhuo paid them no heed and continued with his meal. However, the third that entered was a beautiful woman with hair like fire. She was draped in elegant cloth that hung from silver battle armor. Her tight stomach was exposed and at the sight of it, Dong Zhuo choked on his meat and had to hock it out before wheezing his breathing back to normal.

"You can send her to my quarters. She can stay dressed for now," Dong Zhuo remarked, pointing at Sun Mai with his knife.

"Only in your wildest dreams, swine," Sun Mai spat.

"Soldier, silence this whore!" Dong Zhuo bellowed. Sun Jian closed his eyes as his wife's face flushed red.

"Gladly, just tell me where in that hideous body you would like me to ram a sword!" Sun Mai challenged. Dong Zhuo chuckled and let out a deep sigh.

"Kill her," he ordered, sinking his teeth into a piece of meat. Two soldiers advanced, shoving Cheng Pu and Sun Jian to the side: neither tried to stop them. The soldiers reached out for Sun Mai, but before either could lay a hand on her, she reached for their waists and drew their blades from their sheaths. She crossed the sword across her chest and the blades pierced each soldier's throat and burst out the back of their neck. Dong Zhuo applauded fiercely and rolled in laughter as the soldiers fell to the ground.

"Marvelous, fantastic!" Dong Zhuo roared. "That is some woman you've got their soldier. What is your name?"

"Sun Jian, sir, and if you're done being an ass, my wife and I came here to kill," Sun Jian smoothly replied. To this, Dong Zhuo burst out in further laughter, drooling over himself in pleasure.

"Excellent, magnificent!"

Sun Mai rolled her eyes and stepped over to Cheng Pu's side.

Zhang Jiao rushed up to the top of his fortification where he met his fiercest general, Xu Huang. Xu Huang was very tall and lean; he stood many heads over Zhang Jiao. He had a calm face, one that was not easily wrought by any emotion: not anger, not surprise, or hate. Zhang Jiao, however, could not contain himself. He saw the armies of the Han fast approaching. In the rear, their gluttonous commander sat up on a thin horse. And in the front, under the banner of blue, was the man that killed his brother. This goliath of a warrior charged ahead of the army and pranced in front of the base, Zhang Jue's head tied around his horse's neck.

Zhang Jiao's legs collapsed and he toppled down into a pile of his own vomit.

"No… no… have we been forsaken? No…" Zhang Jiao muttered. Xu Huang knelt by his master's side and supported his weight.

"Do not worry Master Jiao," Xu Huang remarked. "The Way of Peace will show itself to us soon enough."

"Yes, but Huang… please, you are like a son to me and thus a nephew to my dear brother. Please, go avenge him."

Xu Huang nodded his understanding, and taking his battle-axe in hand, headed to the stables.

Xu Zhu's horses pranced in front of the Yellow Turban's fort and the mighty warrior was getting impatient.

"Come on, open up you bastards! Don't you have anyone in there that can fight the mighty Xu Zhu of Chenliu?"

The fortress's gate groaned open and a lone warrior rode out.

"Xu Huang of Yang will take that challenge," he called, riding forth and spinning his axe. Xu Zhu grinned widely at the prospect of a real fight and urged his horse forward. Both warriors wielded enormous weapons and when they clashed, their horses trembled. They pushed against each other's blades and circled once or twice before breaking. The warriors turned their horses and clashed again, this time Xu Huang swung once and then immediately brought his axe around to strike the other side. Xu Zhu blocked the attack, but grimaced as pressure was put on his wound from the previous day's fighting. Xu Huang noticed Xu Zhu's weak side and as they broke and clashed again and again, the Yellow Turban aimed only for this spot.

Cao Cao was not a foolish man. He could see that Xu Huang was a true warrior and not a lowly turban. He couldn't afford to lose Xu Zhu, who would fight until his death, unless told otherwise.

"Sound the drum," he ordered. The soldier to his right began banging: the signal for retreat and Xu Zhu turned and fled.

"Is this the best the Han has to offer? Maybe it is time they crumble!" Xu Huang proclaimed, chasing after Xu Zhu. Ecstatic to see his general victorious, Zhang Jiao pressed his advantage. Every single troop inside the fort charged out, following Xu Huang's lead.

"Not even your Xu Zhu could withstand my axe! What do you think you will do?" Xu Huang cried, falling upon Cao Cao's front lines. The silver-armored soldiers broke and fled from the vigilant Xu Huang.

"Crush them now. Today we see the end of the Han!" Zhang Jiao cried, urging his Yellow Turbans forward.

Seeing the battle coming towards him, Dong Zhuo sounded the horn for retreat. The Han's ranks broke completely and turned in utter panic.

"They're running, the heretics are running!" Zhang Jiao yelled in glee. Cao Cao had had enough.

"Now!" He yelled. He personally blew his horn and every single one of his troops turned on the spot. Horns sounded in response from the north and the south. Zhang Jiao looked in both directions in terror. Li Jue and Guo Si led a large force from the north and Xuande and his brothers came from the south. They fell upon the Yellow Turbans like a plague. Zhang Jiao watched in horror as his men were sliced down like a rag doll army. He even shrieked when he saw Xu Zhu leap at Xu Huang and tackle the general off his horse. The two generals wrestled, but it was clear that Xu Zhu had feigned the severity of his injuries. He mounted Xu Huang and pummeled him into the ground. Zhang Jiao quickly turned his horse and fled back to his fort. However, as he passed through the main gate, two warriors rode out, dressed in stream-like armor.

"We thought we'd take this base off you hands," Sun Jian smiled.

"Now we'll be taking your head," Cheng Pu remarked. He charged forward and Zhang Jiao turned his horse and fled. As he passed under the main gate, again, he heard a screeching from above. He looked up and saw a fire-haired vixen flying down at him. She planted a sword into each of his shoulders and landed behind him on his horse. She thrust a dagger up and into the back of his skull before throwing him off his mount.

"Forward!" Sun Jian bellowed. The soldiers of the south poured out of the fort, led by their fire-haired princess. The four armies wiped the Yellow Turbans from the pages of history and their victory that day was one of legends.

After Cao Cao had settled into the office assigned to him in the newly acquired fort, he had Xu Zhu bring him the defeated general, Xu Huang. The general's face was still caked in blood and dirt and he stared down at the floor, never making eye contact with Cao Cao.

"Master Huang, you are a mess," Cao Cao noted. Xu Huang did not reply. Cao Cao nodded to one of his hand maidens who left the room to fetch a bowl of hot water and a rag. While they waited for her to return, Cao Cao examined the fallen warrior. He seemed confused.

"Tell me, why does a man like you fight for the Yellow Turbans?" Cao Cao asked. Xu Huang still did not reply. Cao Cao smirked and waited for the handmaiden to finish washing Xu Huang's face before continuing. He motioned for the handmaiden to leave and nodded Xu Zhu out as well. Once they were alone, Cao Cao rose from his couch and walked around Xu Huang, each of his steps filled with pride, filled with ambition.

"I too worry about the stability of the Han, my friend," Cao Cao revealed. "The line of Liu is weak. If it is allowed to persist, it will inevitably be crushed by evil. Is this not what you fear?"

Xu Huang looked at Cao Cao, perplexed. He was talking about treason as openly as the weather.

"I want to change things, Xu Huang. Do you?"

"Yes," Xu Huang replied, finding the courage to respond. This was a man capable of true greatness, Xu Huang thought.

"Tell me what you want?" Cao Cao asked.

"I beg your pardon, my lord?"

"Name anything you desire and it shall be yours. In return, I wish for only your undying loyalty and service," Cao Cao replied. Xu Huang wasn't sure what to make of Cao Cao's offer, but he spoke from his heart.

"My mother is very ill and no doctor my village has can help. Surely, there must be someone in Luoyang…"

"Speak no more, my friend. I shall send Xu Zhu to fetch your esteemed mother and the greatest surgeon in all the land shall examine her. Is that satisfactory?" Cao Cao proposed. Xu Huang could not believe his ears. He fell at Cao Cao's feet and wrapped his arms around his new master's legs.

"Thank you, my lord. Thank you. For as long as this body draws breath it shall be in service of you and your family."

"Good, now let go of me. I have matters to attend to," Cao Cao scoffed. Xu Huang removed himself from Cao Cao, but remained prostrated. "Get out," Cao Cao ordered, returning to his couch. Xu Huang looked over his shoulder as he left. This man would change the world, Xu Huang thought.

The triumphant Imperial army marched back to their main base. At its head were the generals Cao Cao, Liu Bei, and Sun Jian. They had come from all over the land and from as many different backgrounds. That day would mark one of the very few when their forces would work in concert. For a moment, the empire felt harmony and it showered the victorious whooping troops with sunlight and bird songs. The men traded stories and their masters put up stoic fronts expected of such heroes. Even Xuande let the glory creep into his heart. However, all this came crashing down when they saw He Jin waiting for them outside the camp, dressed in all white. Cao Cao, Sun Jian, and Liu Bei rode forward, while their men waited anxiously behind them. All three generals quickly dismounted.

"What's happened?" Sun Jian asked.

"Who..." Cao Cao prodded.

"Emperor Ling… he's dead," He Jin whispered. A flash of light erupted between Xuande's eyes and his legs felt like stalks of grain. They crumpled beneath him and he collapsed into Sun Jian's arms.


	3. The Line of Liu

**Chapter 3: The Line of Liu**

Empress He, sister of Supreme Commander He Jin and wife of the late Emperor Ling, had two sons. The elder, Liu Bian, was a tall boy who wore the beginnings of a beard. He was not versed in war, but could certainly hold and wield a spear. He was his father's favorite, but none could deny that he was not the brightest of heirs. His younger brother, Liu Xie, was still very young. He could barely hold a spear, but his power over language surpassed even his father's wisest advisors. He had a firm grasp on politics and would surely make a better statesman. However, Liu Xie was short and frail, even for his age, and had no presence in the dark throne room. The full smell of the dark wood often engulfed him. He was easily shoved aside and it was for this reason alone that Zhang Ran and the other eunuchs wished to see the younger of Emperor Ling's sons rise to the throne.

They sat in council, at a long rectangular table. Zhang Ran sat at the head of the company, wiry fingers twisted together.

"Gentleman – in order for our – pure word – to continue – to resound throughout – the Han – Liu Xie must become – Emperor," Zhang Ran wheezed.

"Surely, this decision will not be met well," one eunuch remarked.

"There are many powerful families that are still very traditional. They might act against us if we instate the younger brother over the older," another called out.

"Are any of – these – familes more powerful – than the Liu?" Asked Zhang Ran with a wry smile.

"If any oppose us, the new Emperor Xie can have them exterminated," a eunuch agreed. This remark was met with a general murmur and Zhang Ran smiled silently as the others slowly started to understand – a coup d'état.

"We will be – more powerful than – the Son of Heaven…"

Noblemen from around the country gathered in Cao Cao's Luoyang residence. It was a widespread compound and far more lavish than even his Chenliu home. Each pillar was made from a single tree and riches from across the land had been gathered in his hallways. Portraits of the Xiahou, his birth family, and the Cao, his adopted family, hung in every room of the house. A picture of his step-father, Cao Song, hung in the dining room where Cao Cao entertained his guests. Today, that room was filled with the most powerful and richest men. Women from across the city had been gathered to serve this illustrious crowd and, for a while, one could have mistaken this gathering for a ceremony.

Cao Cao had but to clear his throat to garner the attention of everyone in the room. Bowls were pushed aside and wine glasses emptied. All eyes turned up to the head of the table, where Cao Cao sat, flanked by Xu Huang and Xu Zhu.

"Thank you all for coming here on such short notice and with no knowledge of my intentions," Cao Cao began. "As you all know, the greatest of tragedies has befallen the Han. Emperor Ling has passed away and now his young son, Liu Bian, must ascend to the throne. However, there is something you don't know. My eldest child, Cao Jie, attended to the late Emperor Ling and as such is privy to some of the private going-ons in the palace. She is, of course, sworn to secrecy, but upon overhearing talk of treason she was forced to break her oath and inform me."

The word "treason" trickled through the crowd and a dead silence fell upon the room Cao Song's portrait presided over, as Cao Cao continued.

"Those vile inhuman eunuchs are planning on denying Liu Bian his divine right and are instead, placing the younger son, Liu Xie, on the throne!"

"Blasphemous dogs!" A nobleman bellowed.

"Have they gone mad?"

"Master Cao Cao, take those two fine warriors behind you and slay those beasts!"

"Everyone, listen to yourselves!" Another nobleman cried. "You're talking about going against the eunuchs! It is impossible. Zhang Ran is more powerful than the Son of Heaven!"

To this statement, another nobleman rose to his feet and drew his blade. He would have run the previous speaker through had his colleagues not held him back. He shrugged them off, sheathed his sword, and spat.

"You insufferable peasant, it is one thing to be a traitor to one's country, but what you say is treachery against God! How dare you compare Zhang Ran to our holy Emperor; Zhang Ran is a mere mortal!" The headstrong nobleman growled. Cao Cao recognized the man as Yuan Shao, the eldest of the esteemed Yuan family, whose name was older than the Han itself. Yuan Shao wore gold robes and fine jewelry. His beard was tapered and his hair soft. He had grown up with riches and power and had learned to use them to his full advantage. Yuan Shao turned to Cao Cao and bowed deeply.

"Lord Cao Cao, the Han Dynasty owes you deep gratitude for bringing this matter to light, but if you could please excuse me, I have business that must now be attended to. Thank your father for this wonderful meal and wine."

The palace gates trembled as a battering ram was thrown against it. A soldier rushed into the eunuchs' chambers, armor disheveled, hands shaking as he tried to sheath his sword.

"Speak!" Zhang Ran commanded.

"An army has moved against the palace. They are coming in force, my lord!" The soldier stammered.

"What?" Zhang Ran bellowed, throwing up his robes and rushing for the courtyard, the other nine eunuchs in tow. They floated down the hallways of the Han, passing vases depicting the battles of yore, the slaying of the White Serpent and the foundation of the Dynasty. The gates were flung open and Yuan Shao marched into the palace courtyard.

"Traitor to the Han – what is the meaning – of this?" Zhang Ran hissed. Yuan Shao unsheathed his sword and had the point at Zhang Ran's throat. He moved the blade slowly and Zhang Ran hurriedly moved out of his way. The rest of Yuan Shao's troops paraded behind him, shoving the eunuchs to the side as they marched on the throne room.

Liu Bian and Liu Xie leapt back in fear when they saw the armed men advancing upon them. Yuan Shao grabbed a hold of Liu Bian's hand and escorted him up the black marble steps. Here he ceremoniously placed Liu Bian on the throne.

"Men, you are in the presence of a God!" Yuan Shao exclaimed. His soldiers sheathed their weapons and fell to their knees. Yuan Shao prostrated himself before Liu Bian and kissed his feet.

"All hail his majesty, Emperor Bian of the Han!"

After his nephew's ascension to the throne, He Jin was appointed as the Prime Minister. The first order of business, as was tradition, was bestowing general amnesty through-out the nation. However, after that, things became more complicated. He Jin was a man of the sword not of words. He sat in his study, arms folded, head throbbing. The eunuchs could not be trusted, but, even without the power of the throne, they still were dangerous. Many violent men still viewed them as the source of the Han's power and after recent events; the eunuchs would have surely called upon these men for protection.

As Prime Minister, He Jin had more power than the eunuchs in title. This was something they would not allow. He Jin drowned himself in wine and indecision; he knew not what to do.

"Your guests are here, my lord," a servant informed, bowing at the entrance to his office.

"Good. Send them in," He Jin hiccupped. The servant took his leave and was shortly replaced by the esteemed figures of Yuan Shao and Cao Cao, the two men responsible for putting Emperor Bian on the throne.

"Prime Minister," Cao Cao greeted. "You look… well…"

He Jin stumbled towards his guests and embraced them both.

"Please, my lords, have a seat, have a seat," he offered, motioning to the couches across from him.

"Is there some problem? Your courier said it was urgent," Yuan Shao remarked. He Jin nodded and poured himself another glass of wine.

"I am afraid my friends, afraid that the eunuchs will attempt to murder me."

"It is in their nature, yes," Cao Cao agreed. He Jin gulped, as if hoping that his friends would not have shared his paranoia.

"You must kill them! You are both powerful men. Please, help me in this time of need!" He Jin begged.

"Jin, you know that we would in a heart's beat, but it is not our right. You command the power of the Han. Only you can stop their tyranny. Have them hanged by the 'morrow," Yuan Shao suggested.

"No, oh no… I couldn't. They'd know it was me!" He Jin stammered.

"Who would know?" Cao Cao asked, trying not to laugh.

"Please, you must kill them for me. Go now with your Xu Zhu and Xu Huang, Master Cao, or your Wen Chou and Yan Liang, Master Shao and stamp them out!"

"This we cannot do," Yuan Shao flatly replied. He Jin turned to Cao Cao who sat silently.

"You will do nothing? Some friends!" Scoffed He Jin. "Be gone! Rid yourself from this house of Han!"

"Jin…" Yuan Shao consoled.

"Guards! Guards! Escort these vermin from my sight!" He Jin wailed, pouring the remainder of the wine down his throat. Han soldiers grabbed a hold of Yuan Shao and pulled him out of the room. One snapping glare from Cao Cao was enough for them to know better than to touch him.

"Be careful, Prime Minister, or your fears might come true," Cao Cao cautioned. He Jin turned away from his old friend and Cao Cao marched out after Yuan Shao.

"Bastards," He Jin muttered, collapsing back into his chair. He hurled the papers from his desk out of frustration and unearthed a document that caught his eye: an imperial sanction for the commission of one of the heroes of the Yellow Turban Insurrection. Yes, this was the man that would solve all his problems, He Jin thought.

"Soldier!" He called, "Send a rider to Liangzhou. Tell Dong Zhuo that his services are needed once more."

An Imperial Inspector rode into Pingyuan, dressed in the finest of silks. He looked down upon the villagers from his mount in disgust. He had been sent by the eunuchs to evaluate the village's new governor, Liu Bei.

"You there, boy," he called. "Tell me about your new governor."

The boy, standing less than half the height of the horse, craned his head up to see the man that was speaking to him. He smiled up at the funnily-dressed man and then scampered away. Idiots, thought the inspector. He kicked his horse and rode to the governor's residence, though it hardly passed for a home. Outside he was greeted directly by the Governor. Did he not have anyone else to stand at the door?

"You must be Liu Bei," the inspector scoffed, looking down at Xuande.

"Yes sir, I am," Xuande replied.

"Fetch someone for my horse will you," the inspector barked. Xuande nodded and humbly retreated into the house. "Some Governor…"

The Inspector dismounted when the stable boy appeared from the residence and then followed after Xuande.

The Governor sat in a wood chair and two soldiers stood behind him.

"Have a seat, Inspector," Xuande offered. The Han official looked at the couch wearily and carefully placed himself on it.

"I must speak the blunt truth Governor Bei, this town is in shambles. A fine fighter, you may be, but we obviously chose the wrong person as governor. The new Emperor is just learning to stretch his wings. How dare you make life any more difficult for him by running such a meaningless village into the ground? On my return, I will recommend your immediate replacement. Now, show me to your finest room, if such a thing exists!"

Zhang Fei's fingers clenched into a tight fist, but he held his tongue until the Inspector was shown out of the room.

"Brother, let me kill that leech!" Zhang Fei begged.

"Everything he said was false, elder brother. Since you have taken over, Pingyuan has done nothing but prosper. This man must be taught a lesson!" Lord Guan proposed.

"Silence," Xuande muttered. "This man is right. I am not fit to rule even the smallest of villages. Listen to me you two, I don't want to come home and find him murdered."

So saying, Xuande rose from his seat and marched outside. Lord Guan and Zhang Fei looked at each other, only for a moment, before Lord Guan chased after their elder brother. Without asking any questions, Lord Guan saddled up his horse with Xuande and the two rode silently through Pingyuan.

"Uncle Xuande!" The villagers called as he rode by them.

"Uncle Xuande, my son will bring you fish tomorrow."

"Uncle Xuande, please, take this grain!"

Xuande smiled and took the gifts, but did not reply. Lord Guan followed him through Pingyuan to the central square. Here the two stopped underneath the crumbling peach tree canopy. Xuande raised his open palm and caught a falling petal in his fingers.

"Everything must die, Guan Yu. That is the nature of this secular world. Nothing stays, no matter how beautiful, no matter how strong. The chaos is spreading. Can't you feel it? My body aches at night, for when it wakes, the Han might have disappeared. That's all it would take, one mistake, one night…"

"Liu Bei…" Xuande turned curiously towards Lord Guan. Neither of his brothers had ever addressed him by that name before. "Zhang Fei and I know that you are hiding something from us. And I made Fei promise he'd never ask, but… I have to know what happened. What is making you doubt the great potential that we so clearly see?"

"I tried before… to be Liu, to do what was right, but it cost me everything," Xuande began:

Four years ago, Xuande went by Liu Bei. He was an Imperial Relative. Young, versed in the ways of war and art, newly married: he was becoming a very prominent figure in Luoyang. He had a respectable home and even a carriage and driver.

The carriage stopped outside of the palace and Liu Bei rested his head against his wife's stomach.

"Fan, does he feel like a boy?" Liu Bei asked, staring up into his wife's tender eyes.

"Yes, my love, he feels powerful," Liu Fan smiled. This was happiness, Liu Bei thought. He kissed his wife on the cheek and held her hands in his.

"I won't be long," Liu Bei promised. He caressed his wife's stomach and then threw open the carriage door. "Take care of her, Tai Mao."

Liu Bei's driver nodded, and then spurred the horse on towards the market. Smile across his face, Liu Bei marched through the palace courtyard where he was met by his good friend, Gongsun Zan.

"How is his majesty?" Liu Bei asked, shaking the general's hand.

"His condition has improved only slightly, but I'm sure his spirits will be raised when he learns that you have arrived," Gongsun Zan proclaimed. Together, the two entered the black marble throne room. Liu Bei always had to squint when he entered because of how bright Emperor Ling kept the room and all the jewels and gold that caught the light.

"Cousin Bei, it is wonderful to see you!" The Emperor exclaimed, full of life. Liu Bei prostrated himself on the floor, with no intention of moving until told to do so. "Please, you embarrass me, old friend. Stand! Stand!"

"Have you had time to review my proposal for Jingzhou?" Liu Bei asked.

"It is a marvelous plan, Cousin Bei. So few will go hungry this winter," the Emperor remarked.

"Thank you, your Majesty. It was truly no great accomplishment," Liu Bei smiled.

"You were always too modest, Liu Bei. Don't let it overcome you, people will mistake you for pompous."

"Of course, your Majesty. You are very wise," Liu Bei replied, bowing again.

"Send my regards to Fan. I will be praying for you and a strong healthy boy," Emperor Ling replied.

"There are no words or deeds that I could possibly invoke to repay your kindness, my lord," Liu Bei replied, bowing yet again. He backed away from the throne and then turned to take his leave.

No sooner had he left the throne room, Liu Bei was approached by the wrinkled Zhang Ran.

"Liu Bei, can you wait just a moment," Zhang Ran called.

"Yes, what is it, sir?"

"I've been reviewing your proposal for the grain distribution in Jingzhou this winter. It seems rather expensive," Zhang Ran pointed out, cracking his fingers.

"It's not much more expensive. And the costs have been covered by money allotted to the armory. Surely it isn't a problem; Jingzhou has been peaceful for years now," Liu Bei smiled. At this Zhang Ran's hand shot like a viper and grabbed a hold of Liu Bei's collar. He pulled the Imperial Relative down to his mouth so that he could whisper into his ear.

"Listen, boy! You think I don't know that money spent on weapons in Jingzhou is a waste? Those funds have found their ways into the pockets of many important officials. Officials that could turn Jingzhou into a war zone! You are going to go back into that throne room and tell the Son of Heaven that you have made a mistake. You will be stripped of your title and you will live out the rest of your life as a spoiled Imperial brat, do you understand me?"

Liu Bei pulled himself free of Zhang Ran's grasp and the eunuch stared at him hatefully.

"Without that grain the people of Jingzhou will starve!" Liu Bei proclaimed.

"Just the peasants," Zhang Ran replied. Liu Bei turned his back on the eunuch and marched out of the palace.

"You're making a grave mistake, boy!" Zhang Ran called.

Xuande waited for Tai Mao to return with his carriage, but he never arrived. Instead, Liu Bei took a horse from the Imperial Stables and rode back to an empty home. He sat on the couch in the living room for hours, waiting for his wife to return, but she never did. Late into the night, a lone rider approached Liu Bei's home. When Gongsun Zan was escorted in, he couldn't find the power to speak.

"What is it, Zan?" Liu Bei asked. Gongsun Zan could not answer; tears filled his eyes and he fell at his friend's feet. Liu Bei fell down next to him and embraced him, tears streaming from his eyes too. "Tell me what has happened… I beg you!"

"It was your driver… he… he… he was paid off by Zhang Ran," Gongsun Zan sobbed. Liu Bei clutched his friend even tighter. "I have him. I have Tai Mao in my home…"

Liu Bei wailed profusely. He let go of his friend and fell to the ground, fingers trembling as they reached for his sword.

"Take me too him…" Liu Bei whispered.

Light slashed across the darkness of Gongsun Zan's cellar. The driver, tied and gagged, squealed like a pig when he saw Liu Bei's silhouette in the doorway. Tears still rolling down his eyelashes, Liu Bei advanced on the driver who writhed and twisted as the cold steel pricked his neck. Liu Bei drew the blade slowly across Tai Mao's neck, letting the heathen gargle his own blood, choke on it. The rider jerked violent as Liu Bei stripped him of life and his blood splashed across the Imperial Relative's face. Revenge was Liu Bei's poison. Family, those he loved, he loved entirely. In the stories that followed, it would be Cao Cao that was most feared for his unyielding wrath. This is a false assumption. It is true that Cao Cao did everything necessary to further his beliefs. But that "everything" paled in comparison to the evil Liu Bei was capable of.

Xuande dropped the petal to the ground and turned away from his younger brother.

"The Emperor sent Lu Zhi to proposition me with the province of Jingzhou. Word of what I had done quickly spread and the Emperor, fearing for my life, wanted me to get as far from Luoyang as possible. I declined and he sent a friend, he sent Gongsun Zan who begged me to take Jingzhou. I declined for a second time. I was not worthy, I am still not worthy to lead men. Then, in my greatest shame, the Emperor himself came to my doorstep and begged me to take Jingzhou. I could not do it, but neither could I shame the Son of Heaven by declining so I renounced the name of Liu and left Luoyang. What do you think of me now, younger brother?" Xuande asked.

"I think that there is no greater man in this country. You avenged your family and then sacrificed everything for your lord's honor. You gave up a life in Luoyang, life as the governor of a province, because of your morals. You chose this shit life because you are powerful beyond imagination. Elder brother, Zhang Fei and I will stand with you until the end," Lord Guan promised. Xuande wiped the lone tear from his cheek and then turned to Lord Guan and nodded.

They rode back to the governor's residence in silence. However, as they got closer, a boisterous commotion could be heard building. A group of villagers had gathered around and were whooping and cheering. Xuande and Lord Guan eyed each other and urged their horses forward.

"You cheap whore! God forsaken inbred boar!" Zhang Fei yelled, whipping the Imperial Inspector across the cheek with a rod. He had tied the Inspector to a tree and stripped him of his clothes. When Zhang Fei saw his brothers approaching, he struck the inspector's thigh one last time before dropping the rod.

"Zhang Fei!" Lord Guan reprimanded.

"What? I couldn't let this ass go without some punishment and all elder brother said was to keep him alive. And he's alive!" Zhang Fei exclaimed.

"You shouldn't have done this," Xuande said, hardly in a stern voice, almost smiling.

"He's going to tell the eunuchs," Lord Guan pointed out.

"Yes, and Zhang Ran will jump at the chance to eradicate us. We have to leave Pingyuan. Zhang Fei, collect our things. Guan Yu, go fetch Fa Zheng. We leave tonight," Xuande ordered. His brother's nodded and hurried off, leaving Xuande alone in his front yard, alongside the inspector who was being pelted with rotten fruit. Xuande did nothing to stop the villagers.

Dong Zhuo's army spread across the land like a black river. Upon receiving the Imperial Summons, Dong Zhuo became elated. He feasted his province of Liangzhou and promoted all of his officers. Li Jue and Guo Si became Grand Generals of his army. His fellow townsman, Jia Xu, was appointed Chief Strategist. The mighty warriors Zhang Liao and Hua Xiong became his Vanguard Generals and it was these two that led his vast army towards the capitol. Dong Zhuo, himself, was carried in the center of the army upon his throne.

"Faster!" He cried. "Luoyang dies with every second that I am not there!"

They were dozens of miles out from the capitol, when a small cloud of smoke arose in the horizon.

"Hold!" Hua Xiong ordered, raising his hand. He and Zhang Liao went ahead alone. As they closed the distance, they could make out a handful of riders encircling a pitch black carriage. The procession came to a stop as Dong Zhuo's two generals approached them. The rider's all lowered their spears. Hua Xiong and Zhang Liao, of course, followed suit.

"State your name and purpose," Hua Xiong ordered.

"You two peasants are privy to neither. Send us your lord so we may speak to him," the lead rider proclaimed.

"We speak for our lord," Zhang Liao replied, hurling his spear into the rider's throat. Another charged forward and thrust his spear at Zhang Liao. Zhang Liao swayed easily around the weapon and grabbed a hold of the rider as his horse passed by. Zhang Liao lifted the man from his mount with one hand, unsheathed a sword with the other, and drove it into the man's gut. Hua Xiong rode out in front of his comrade, spinning his spear, and keeping the other riders at bay.

"Enough…" A voice groaned from inside the carriage. "Address them…"

"His grace, Zhang Ran, wishes an audience with your lord," a nervous rider stated.

"That is Zhang Ran in the carriage?" Hua Xiong questioned, perplexed.

"Why has he come out so far to greet our lord?" Zhang Liao asked.

"He has urgent business with your lord. You know how much of an honor this is. Please, do not stall any further and go summon him," the rider implored. The two generals nodded and turned their horses around.

It didn't take long for them to return. Dong Zhuo, accompanied by Li Jue, Guo Si, Zhang Liao, and Hua Xiong, rode out to meet Zhang Ran.

"Why so many – generals – Lord Zhuo?" Zhang Ran called from inside the carriage, having heard all the horses. "Do you not – trust me?"

"Should I?" Dong Zhuo asked, dismounting and approaching the carriage.

"No –I suppose – not," Zhang Ran cackled, as Dong Zhuo's weight dropped the carriage almost to the ground.

"What's the meaning of all this? Surely you are too arrogant to come out here and meet me this far unless you needed a favor," Dong Zhuo scoffed.

"Lord Zhuo – I am too powerful to – come this far even – for a normal – favor," Zhang Ran groaned.

"Well then, out with it, what needs to be done?" Dong Zhuo asked, tired of Zhang Ran's cryptic innuendo.

"I have a – rat – problem," Zhang Ran hissed.

He Jin was dressed in his finest robes and armor. He had to look impressive for Dong Zhuo if he was to win him over. As he left his home, he was greeted by two familiar faces.

"I never thought I'd see the two of you again," He Jin sighed when Yuan Shao and Cao Cao rode up on either side of him. "You're not here to kill me, are you?"

"At this time of night, it would be easy," Cao Cao mused.

"The other night–"

"We know how stressed you were," Yuan Shao replied. "We still want to help if we can."

"My friends, I did not mean everything I said to you, but I honestly cannot deal with the eunuchs myself. I have already sent for help and he has arrived."

"Who?" Asked Yuan Shao.

"Dong Zhuo," He Jin replied. At the sound of that monster's name, Cao Cao and Yuan Shao stopped in their tracks. He Jin turned his horse and stared curiously back at his friends.

"What is wrong?" He asked.

"You can't trust that man," Yuan Shao cautioned.

"He's after power and power alone. The moment you let him into Luoyang, he will never leave," Cao Cao explained.

"He is already here. I am meeting him now," He Jin explained.

"On the first night of his stay?" Cao Cao asked. "Did he propose this or you?"

"He did…" He Jin remarked, not sure what Cao Cao was suggesting.

"He means to kill you," Yuan Shao flatly replied.

"What? That is ridiculous. I sent for him!" He Jin exclaimed.

"And you don't think that Zhang Ran could have gotten to him first?" Cao Cao exclaimed. "Jin, you must think before you act!"

"Don't speak to me like a damn child! Are you suggesting that he would kill me in the house of Han, where the Emperor sleeps? He's here to help!" He Jin snapped. Cao Cao rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Jin, at least let Cao Cao and I come with our men to protect you," Yuan Shao begged.

"What, and let him think me some paranoid fool?" He Jin asked.

"We will hide our men," Yuan Shao proposed. "Just in case, Jin! We can not lose an Emperor and Prime Minister in the same month!"

"Very well," He Jin sighed. "But you must remain hidden unless I signal you."

"Good, we will go gather our men," Yuan Shao replied.

The palace courtyard was empty, except for the heavy night air. He Jin walked carefully across the cobble stone pathway that lead up to the palace's second gate, each of his footfalls echoing between the large wood pillars. Something felt different as he climbed the same steps he did every morning. Could Cao Cao be right? His feet moved him forward, past the second gate. Here too, He Jin saw not a soul. It was night after all and the Emperor and his brother slept nearby; they couldn't have too much of ruckus out here… not at night. Where were the guards, He Jin thought? He turned back and paused, halfway between the palace and the gate. At first it didn't register. It wasn't until the gate slammed shut that He Jin realized what was happening. An arrow whizzed through the air and caught him in the shoulder, spinning him into the ground.

He Jin roared as he pushed himself to his feet and drew two swords. Dong Zhuo's men poured in on him from all around. He didn't let one of them touch him. He worked his blades like burning magic, and incinerated their flesh. He screamed with all his fury and he blocked and slashed and growled through arrows that struck his chest. Another caught him in the leg and he crashed to his knees as dozens of blades pierced his flesh. Hua Xiong parted the waves of soldiers and approached He Jin from behind. He grabbed the Prime Minister by the hair and pulled back, exposing his neck.

"Dong Zhuo would like to thank you!" Hua Xiong roared, severing He Jin's head from its body. His men cheered and swung their blades over their heads as Hua Xiong tossed He Jin's head over the gate. Its landing at Cao Cao's feet came as no surprise.

"That poor fool…" He sighed. He nodded to Xu Huang and Xu Zhu who, along with a handful of Yuan Shao's soldiers, picked up the battering ram. It was only moments before the gate fell and the armies melted into a sea of steel. Hua Xiong had no intention of sticking around. When he saw Xu Zhu and Xu Huang sweeping their way through his troops he turned and fled; this was not the proper venue for a clash of titans.

Cao Cao and Yuan Shao found themselves back to back. They spun and ducked under each other's blades, spraying blood across the battlefield. Still, they had no time to waste here, and even working together they wouldn't make it to the Imperial Chambers fast enough. Cao Cao slashed down another soldier and turned to Xu Huang.

"Go secure the Emperor and his brother!" Cao Cao ordered. "Keep them out of Dong Zhuo's hands, no matter what the cost!"

Xu Huang nodded, spun around, cleaved a soldier in two, and then blasted his way into the palace.

Zhang Ran awoke to a pungent smell. It burned his nostrils as it went down and became more powerful as it drove him to his senses. He was soaked; perhaps from sweat… something was wrong. He grabbed a hold of his lavish sheets and they too smelled and they too were soaked… with oil.

"Good morning, your majesty," a slippery voice called out from the corner of the room.

"What is – this?" Zhang Ran cried. "Who – are you?"

Zhang Ran's visitor lit a candle and approached the eunuch. Zhang Ran backed away from the flame, toppling off his bed in the process. He stared up at his visitor's thin eyes and wry lips. He was clean shaven, but hardly below nobility. The clothes he wore were regal and his diction tempered.

"My name is Jia Xu," he introduced. "When my lord, Dong Zhuo, informed me that you requested he kill He Jin, I replied by telling him that what we had was a golden opportunity. The Han is weak, the Emperor a child that holds no power. That of course, means that the two most powerful men in the country were He Jin, who is now dead, and yourself. You had us kill He Jin and when we agreed, you sacrificed your mistrust. You killed yourself you sterile whore!"

"How dare–" Zhang Ran's sentence was finished by gasping screams. Jia Xu tossed the candle at him and engulfed the eunuch in flames.

"May you rest with all the agony you have sown," Jia Xu coolly replied, staring at the screaming, wrinkled, eunuch.

The Imperial Chambers had been empty. Neither the Emperor nor his brother were anywhere in the palace. Xu Huang broke down the doors to the Imperial Stable and it was here that he noticed a carriage fleeing into the darkness. Wasting no time, he leapt onto a horse and chased after it, leaving the battle cries in the palace behind.

Only one of the eunuchs had survived Jia Xu's assassination ploy. He had grabbed a hold of Emperor Bian and Liu Xie and had escaped as quickly as possible, driving the carriage himself. His heart leapt into his throat when he heard the thundering of horse hooves behind him.

"Bring back the Son of Heaven you coward!" Xu Huang roared, twirling his axe as he urged his horse forward. There was no outrunning Xu Huang with the carriage in tow. The eunuch wrapped his fingers around his sword, but before he could unsheathe, Xu Huang's axe took his head. He wheeled around to the side of the carriage and quickly dismounted.

"I have come here to bring you back to the capitol," Xu Huang informed, prostrating himself before Emperor Bian, who was still very shook up.

"The Emperor thanks you, sir. Please, speak your name so that we may remember it," Liu Xie spoke up.

"My name matters not, your Majesty, but I come here in the service of my Master Cao Cao," Xu Huang replied.

"You are a loyal servant and a good man," Liu Xie replied.

"Thank you, your Majesty," Xu Huang replied. "Shall we return?"

"Yes… yes, let us go," Emperor Bian remarked, finally composing himself. Xu Huang picked the young Emperor up and placed him on top of the horse. He and Liu Xie walked by the Emperor's side as they headed back to the palace.

However, they had only gone a few hundred feet when a grand procession displayed itself before them. At its head were the generals Li Jue, Guo Si, and Zhang Liao. Dong Zhuo was carried behind them by a large group of soldiers. When he saw the Emperor, he didn't so much as bow his head. Instead, he lay on his bed guzzling wine.

"This is the Emperor of the Han Dynasty, villain!" Xu Huang cried. "How dare you block his path?"

Zhang Liao readied his spear, but Dong Zhuo motioned for him to stand down.

"General, we are not here to oppose you and we deeply thank you for securing our young liege. However, it is not fitting for a God to return in such a meager fashion. He must be accompanied by a grand host like you see around me," Dong Zhuo explained. "Hand over the children."

Xu Huang stepped forward and tightened his grip around his axe. He had been ordered to protect this boy by any necessary means. And that included fighting off an army, he thought. Zhang Liao was eager to dispose of this warrior and Dong Zhuo was about to motion him forward, when Liu Xie spoke up.

"This warrior has risked his life to save the Emperor. In my estimation that makes him worth one million men: an army far vaster than the meager handful of soldiers that parade behind you. Now, sir, the Emperor has had a very taxing evening, so could you please move your troops so that he may return home and get his rest. If you wish an audience, come see his Majesty tomorrow," Liu Xie remarked. Dong Zhuo stared at the child and laughed heartily. He waved his hand, splitting his forces, and Xu Huang loosed his grip.

That night Liu Xie had proven himself far superior to his brother, at least in the eyes of Dong Zhuo, whose men now spread through Luoyang and whose deeds quickly became known. Liu Bian was not fit to rule, Dong Zhuo thought. He would be doing a great disservice to the Han if he did not do something about that.


	4. Of Men and Horses

**Chapter 4: Of Men and Horses**

Dong Zhuo sat at the head of an enormous banquet, one that could satiate even his endless hunger. He drank until his speech was slurred and made sure that his guests did so as well. A festival like this had not even been held when Emperor Bian took he throne. Having eaten his fill and drank to a merry state, Dong Zhuo decided to get down to business. He cleared his throat, but the festivities continued.

"Silence!" Li Jue bellowed.

"Our lord, Dong Zhuo has something to say!" Guo Si added. The crowd silenced themselves, stealing mouthfuls of rice whenever one the two armed generals turned away.

"How is this feast?" asked Dong Zhuo. His question was met with cheers and toasts. "Wonderful! Excellent! However, this meal does not come without purpose. You have all been gathered here today to hear a thought that has been troubling me for many weeks."

"Speak, tell us your worries, Lord Zhuo!" An nobleman eager to fall into his good graces called out.

"I have been thinking about nature and her order. The strong crush the weak. Though it pains me to say it, the Han is weak. Our ruler is an incompetent brat," Dong Zhuo continued through gourds of wine. The noblemen began to mutter to one another and some even left the table.

"But fear not!" Dong Zhuo exclaimed. "For we have a true ruler among us. Liu Xie is more than capable of bringing this Dynasty to its pinnacle! I plan on putting him on the throne. Who's with me?"

"What you say is treason you bloated sack!" A nobleman proclaimed. Dong Zhuo turned his head and Li Jue and Guo Si hurled their weapons. The nobleman drew his sword and, like lighting, swatted the blades out of the sky. "I heard about your antics against the Yellow Turbans, how you ran when your camp was ambushed due to your own folly. You may scare everyone in this room, Dong Zhuo, but not me!"

"What is your name, sir, so that I may inform your family of your death?" Dong Zhuo asked.

"I am Ding Yuan, you vile beast, and the day you are more powerful than I, is the day the Han crumbles," he spat. Blade raised, Ding Yuan marched out of the banquet hall. There was a low murmur amongst the noblemen, which Dong Zhuo ignored. He motioned for Jia Xu, who replaced the man sitting to his left.

"Who is this Ding Yuan?" Dong Zhuo asked.

"He is the governor of Bingzhou, not much of a statesman, but a ferocious warrior with a matching army. He was summoned here by the Emperor to be congratulated for his suppression of the Northern tribes and as such has brought with him his finest soldiers to share the honor," Jia Xu explained.

"What do you think? Is he a threat?" Dong Zhuo asked.

"No, not if we are prepared," Jia Xu remarked.

"Can we kill him?"

"He drew a sword in your home, my lord. It will be easy enough to justify your actions, that is, of course, only if anyone bothers to question them."

"Good, ready the men. I want this insect crushed."

Dong Zhuo called forth the full power of the Han and assembled an enormous army outside the gates of Luoyang. Ding Yuan's smaller force stood in rank only some few hundred yards away, hardly intimidated. Ding Yuan rode to the front of his ranks and searched the line of enemy soldiers for Dong Zhuo.

"Let the villain show his bloated face!" Ding Yuan challenged. Dong Zhuo rode from the back of his horde to the front and stared furiously down at Ding Yuan.

"Villain? From where I'm standing, it is you who are attacking our Emperor's capitol!" Dong Zhuo bellowed. "You are the traitor here and your offense is punishable by death. Surrender and I will make sure it is quick and relatively painless!"

An impatient arrow flew from Ding Yuan's troops and pulled the helmet from Dong Zhuo's head. The startled tyrant quickly fell back into his ranks and was immediately surrounded by his generals: Guo Si, Li Jue, Zhang Liao, and Hua Xiong.

Ding Yuan's forces split as a warrior rode forth. He was over seven feet tall, a giant among the greatest of giants. He has dressed in black robes and black armor. Fastened around his waist was an enormous gold belt, shaped in the front with a tiger head, from whose mouth real tiger teeth protruded. Two silk ribbons flowed from his helmet like mighty rivers and even the air around him trembled in his wake. The warrior lowered his bow and raised a mighty halberd with a shaped head. The weapon had filled the Heavens with blood and had duly been legended: Sky Scorcher. Whirling the spear around, the warrior rode forward and pranced between the two armies before locking his gaze on Dong Zhuo, a gaze so fierce that the tyrant recoiled.

"Dong Zhuo, fall to the back of your ranks and let us real men fight!" The warrior bellowed.

"Vermin, no one speaks to my lord like that!" Fan Chao, one of Dong Zhuo's generals, bellowed. He spurred his horse forward and charged down at Ding Yuan's general. Fan Chao leveled his spear and rode hard, but the warrior in black didn't so much as move. What is he thinking; surely he isn't powerful enough to overcome my momentum without moving himself, Fan Chao thought. He roared and spurred his horse faster. He would take this arrogant dog's head in one pass. Fan Chao thrust and the warrior in black rolled his shoulder, easily avoiding the strike. He then thrust Sky Scorcher with such force, that Fan Chao rode straight through the blade and down the spear's shaft, so that his body hung over his opponent's shoulder.

Ding Yuan's general scoffed and shoved the defeated Fan Chao to the ground, disgusted that the blood of one so worthless stained his armor.

"Come now, don't be afraid to send your best, Dong Zhuo. Not even they will be able to match me!" The warrior bellowed. Dong Zhuo was left speechless. Truly this was an immortal warrior. Seeing that his lord was too stunned to act, Zhang Liao kicked his horse and raced down at the warrior in black.

"Try that trick on me, warrior!" Zhang Liao cried. Zhang Liao's courage inspired his fellow comrades. Guo Si, Li Jue, and Hua Xiong raced after him. Dong Zhuo's four greatest generals split like a pack of wolves around their prey and closed in. First Zhang Liao struck, but his spear was pushed to the side, then Hua Xiong, and Li Jue. When Guo Si swung, Ding Yuan's general grabbed him beneath the shoulder and threw him from his horse. Hua Xiong wheeled around before their opponent could regain his stance, and thrust. The warrior in black, caught the spear between his arm and body and wrenched Hua Xiong to the ground. Li Jue came back for a second pass, but his strike was blocked with child-like ease. Dong Zhuo's eyes filled with marvel at the sight of this dragon of a man. He dispatched his generals like they were playthings.

The general lowered Sky Scorcher and raised his bow, loosing an arrow toward the star struck Dong Zhuo. Seeing this, and already in position, Zhang Liao rode hard before the arrow and as it passed him, he reached his hand out and snatched it from its path. The warrior in black smirked and spurred his horse after the fleeing Zhang Liao.

"Retreat within the city walls, my lord!" Zhang Liao cried.

"Come back here you dimwitted bastards. I haven't killed you yet!" Ding Yuan's general roared. Dong Zhuo's horde was terrified and their ranks broke as the warrior in black crashed into their front lines, spilling blood by the gallon. Ding Yuan signaled his army forward and Dong Zhuo was forced to close the gates behind him, leaving a large portion of his men behind to be slaughtered.

Once he was a safe distance from the gate, Dong Zhuo wheeled his horse around and was immediately flanked by Zhang Liao, Li Jue, Guo Si, and Hua Xiong; the latter two now on foot.

"Who was that warrior?" Dong Zhuo demanded.

"His name is Lu Bu, my lord. Ding Yuan's adopted son," Jia Xu informed, riding up to the generals.

"Damn… with a son like that, Ding Yuan is invincible!" Dong Zhuo growled.

"Yes, but only with a son like that," Jia Xu replied, the gears in his head visibly turning.

"What do you have in mind, Xu?" Dong Zhuo asked.

"Three years ago, an old prophet came to the Imperial court and told the Emperor that he had seen a Kirin. These mythical beasts are the most sacred of creatures and only show themselves when someone of great power is born. It was with a Kirin's help that the Great Ancestor slew the White Serpent and founded the Han. Another Kirin was seen on the day Confucius was born. Falsely proclaiming the sight of a Kirin is a grave offense against Heaven and is immediately punished by death. This old prophet was not lying. He saw a Kirin, for on that day, three years ago, a hero was born," Jia Xu explained.

"To what family does this young hero belong?" Dong Zhuo asked, not sure what his advisor was suggesting.

"It wasn't a man, my lord: in the Imperial Stables, a horse with fur as dark as blood was born. None could tame the beast, but when it ran, no horse could keep up. It was named Red Hare and given the luxuries of a king. With a few words and this magic horse, I'm sure I could convince Lu Bu to join you," Jia Xu proposed. Dong Zhuo's hands quivered at the thought of controlling the strongest man alive. None would ever oppose him. He had to have Lu Bu.

"Do this for me, Jia Xu, and it shall _never_ be forgotten," Dong Zhuo promised. Jia Xu nodded and made for the stables.

"Ma… master Lu Bu… you have a visitor," a soldier stammered, entering Lu Bu's tent. Lu Bu grunted a nod and turned his eyes lazily to the entrance as Jia Xu emerged from it.

"Who are you?" Lu Bu flatly asked.

"Just a common admirer," Jia Xu replied. "I heard about your exploits this morning, how you fought off four men at once! I had to come here to present you with this wine."

"An admirer, huh?" Lu Bu chuckled. "Sit, friend, and give me that wine."

Jia Xu, playing his role perfectly, cautiously approached the seat Lu Bu offered and looked at him, seemingly for permission, a few times before settling down. Lu Bu reached over with an empty cup and Jia Xu filled it with quaking hands. Lu Bu watched the man as he poured and deemed him absolutely harmless and pathetic. Lu Bu grinned when Jia Xu was done pouring and drank.

"This is some very fine wine," Lu Bu remarked, a little surprised. "Pour me another glass will you. And have some yourself, friend."

Jia Xu poured this second cup a bit steadier and the two drank for quite a while. Jia Xu badgered Lu Bu about his career and exploits and drowned him in overwhelming praise.

"My word, Lord Lu Bu, your prowess is unmatched in this land. Tell me, how is it that you serve under a lord like Ding Yuan?" Jia Xu asked, finally breeching the subject of Lu Bu's defection.

"He is my father," Lu Bu flatly replied.

"But he is not your true father, correct?" Jia Xu asked. "He adopted me because of my strength." Lu Bu replied, puzzled as to what Jia Xu was getting at. "Yet, Ding Yuan has no strength at all. He is weak and feeble; you alone keep him on his feet. Imagine the possibilities if you found yourself a true lord." Jia Xu said in an excited tone. Lu Bu leaned forward, his attention piqued. "Do you know of a worthy lord?" He asked. To this question Jia Xu leapt back, almost startled, and started muttering to himself, even cursing. "What have I said to offend you?" Lu Bu asked. "Oh, it's nothing you said, my lord. I just fear that if I tell you the truth you will take it too harshly and kill me. Ding Yuan once told me that while you were a man of mighty prowess you had a short temper and didn't listen to sound advice," Jia Xu replied. "The man is a liar, please Jia Xu, tell me what it is that troubles you." Lu Bu said taking Jia Xu's arms. "Very well… but only because you seem more understanding than Ding Yuan painted you," Jia Xu remarked. "I am actually Dong Zhuo's man. His Excellency was quite impressed with your performance today and has asked me to present you with his finest steed. It is waiting outside. As to a suitable lord, why not try Yuan Shao or Cao Cao, both are men of unsurpassable might." Jia Xu advised. Lu Bu said nothing as he turned the idea over in his head. "Pardon me, my good friend," Lu Bu replied, stepping outside the tent. Here Lu Bu met his match. Waiting outside was a stable boy, holding the reigns of a horse made of fire. The creature had powerful legs and towered over even the mighty Lu Bu. Its feet could trample the strongest of warriors and surely it could out run a flood. The horse stomped its powerful legs restlessly, but when Lu Bu approached, Red Hare stopped its fussing and lowered itself towards the general. Man and horse stared into one another's eyes and the flux of understanding between them forged itself into an inseparable bond. Lu Bu reached out for the horse's muzzle and when he touched it, he knew that it was the only horse he could ever ride and that Dong Zhuo was the only lord he could ever serve. Lu Bu marched back into the tent, his mind decided. "Yuan Shao and Cao Cao are nothing. For his kindness I must join Dong Zhuo," Lu Bu replied. "Oh no, not Dong Zhuo, he already has many men of value, Guo Si, Li Jue, Zhang Liao, and Hua Xiong are all fine generals. I am afraid if you join Dong Zhuo your full potential will not be used," Jia Xu replied. "For Dong Zhuo, I would fight as a common foot soldier. I will fight ten times as hard as I would for any other lord and work my way into his highest ranks. I would even kill Ding Yuan for Dong Zhuo!" Lu Bu replied. "Oh no, oh no, I have caused all this. Lu Bu, please reconsider. What will people think if you kill your own father?" Jia Xu urged. "It matters not what others think. As long as Dong Zhuo sees my loyalty, I am content," Jia Xu did not need to suppress any signs of happiness because he was not surprised. He knew that Lu Bu would cave. Instead of smiling, Jia Xu let out a sigh.

"Well, if you are determined, bring Ding Yuan's head to his Excellency early next morning," Jia Xu replied. So saying, Jia Xu left Lu Bu's presence very pleased with himself.

Red Hare burst into Luoyang like a raging fire. The horse moved so quickly that those that witnessed its ride barely even knew it had passed. Dong Zhuo and Jia Xu were heading back to their residence, when the mighty beast pranced in front of them, Ding Yuan's head tied around its neck. On its back was Lu Bu, dressed in black, eyes ripe with ferocity.

"Of men and horses, Lu Bu and Red Hare are insurmountable!" Dong Zhuo proclaimed. "General… son, by sending you to me, the Heavens have proclaimed that we are to rise higher than the clouds. Jia Xu, ready the men, we are going to put Liu Xie on the throne where he belongs. Any who oppose us can answer to Lu Bu!"

The mighty warrior bowed his head and circled around behind Dong Zhuo and Jia Xu, Sky Scorcher aching for battle.

The news of Lu Bu's betrayal against his own father, spread through Luoyang within minutes. Dong Zhuo's power grew with every breath he took. He had ruthless generals like Guo Si and Li Jue, the genius advisor Jia Xu, and now the invincible commander Lu Bu. There were those within the capitol that feared for the Han's stability. It was no secret that Dong Zhuo wanted to dispose of Emperor Bian and, now that he had Lu Bu at his side, no one would be able to stop him. It was only a matter of time before he dropped the guillotine.

Those who secretly opposed Dong Zhuo put their fate in the two men who had power enough to stop him: Cao Cao and Yuan Shao. They had proven their loyalty to the Han and now all eyes turned to them to protect it again.

"There's not many people we can trust?" Cao Cao stated, as the two noblemen poured over lists of names.

"My brother, Shu, has already come to me about this matter. He has a small, but well-trained force and is eager to see Dong Zhuo dead," Yuan Shao pointed out. "Also, Governor Liu Biao, from Jingzhou wishes to aid our cause."

"Liu Biao may have strength in numbers, but he is not a man we can rely on. He will crumble when we need him most. However, I have already sent a rider south to petition Sun Jian," Cao Cao informed.

"You served with him against the Yellow Turbans, correct?" Yuan Shao asked.

"Yes, he doesn't have many men, but they are loyal and powerful. If it comes to all out war, we will need him on our side," Cao Cao noted.

"What about generals of the Han, surely some of them must wish Dong Zhuo's head," Yuan Shao wondered out loud.

"It's too difficult to guess their intentions. It would take too long to learn where their loyalties truly lie," Cao Cao sighed, sifting through the lists one more time.

"And time you do not have," a voice called from the study's entrance. Both Cao Cao and Yuan Shao had their swords drawn in the blink of an eye. What they were conspiring would have them and their entire lines eradicated.

"State your name and purpose!" Cao Cao bellowed, advancing on the intruder.

"Please, I am a friend, stay your blades. I come to you with grave news."

"Your name and purpose," Cao Cao repeated, neither backing off nor staying his blade.

"As fierce as the rumors have claimed, Master Cao Cao. I am Wang Yun, Imperial Secretariat of the Han. And I have come here to implore you to act quickly. Dong Zhuo intends to assassinate the Son of Heaven tonight," Wang Yun informed.

"Xu Huang!" Cao Cao bellowed, shoving past the Imperial Secretariat.

"Yes, my lord," Xu Huang remarked, kneeling by his master's feet.

"The Son of Heaven is in danger. I need you to go to the palace immediately and extract him. Answer to no one and ride hard to Chenliu. We can explain ourselves later," Cao Cao instructed.

"Yes, my lord," Xu Huang replied, bowing his head and hurriedly taking his leave.

"My friend, what are your intentions?" Yuan Shao asked.

"This has gone on long enough. My father sent me a peculiar eastern blade only a few weeks ago. It is a very ornamental piece and its sheath is encrusted with seven different jewels. I wondered then what he intended for me to do with the blade, but it is quite apparent now," Cao Cao replied.

"Master Cao Cao," Wang Yun called. "If you kill Dong Zhuo there will be repercussions. His generals are just as hungry for power as he is. They will take his rank and use it to crush you."

"Then we must be prepared," Cao Cao replied. "Shao, send a rider to your brother. Tell him to ready his men for war. Wang Yun, I thank you for this information, but I must know if there is anyone else within the Han who we can trust."

"There are countless generals that want nothing more than to see Dong Zhuo hang," Wang Yun replied. "The most noteworthy of these are Gongsun Zan from Baima, Kong Rong in Xuzhou, and Ma Teng of Xiliang."

"How soon can these men be ready for battle?" Cao Cao asked.

"They've been ready since the day He Jin invited Dong Zhuo into the capitol," Wang Yun replied with a smile.

"Excellent!" Cao Cao smirked.

"I will send a rider to my brother and return home to ready my men as well!" Yuan Shao exclaimed. They were going to free the Han from this tyrant once and for all.

"Godspeed, Master Cao," Wang Yun blessed. Cao Cao nodded and headed out of Yuan Shao's study.

"Xu Zhu, come!" He called.

Xu Zhu waited outside, while Cao Cao was brought into Dong Zhuo's residence by his new son, Lu Bu.

"Well, well, if it isn't the famous Cao Cao. Rumor had it that you were against me, that you were my enemy," Dong Zhuo laughed when he saw the pointy-bearded nobleman.

"False rumors and hearsay," Cao Cao remarked, exhuming a bottle of his father's wine. "I don't think I've had the honor of presenting you with this, my lord: my father's finest, grown on in our own vineyards."

"Fantastic! Woman, bring three glasses!" Dong Zhuo ordered one of the handmaidens. The three men sat and drank into the night. As the sun began to recede beneath the trees, Cao Cao turned to his host and emptied the glass he was holding.

"Your Excellency's name has spread far and wide throughout the land. It is you who holds the power of the Han, why not take the throne for yourself?" Cao Cao proposed.

"I too have wondered this, father," Lu Bu remarked. "You are ten times the ruler either Liu could be."

"Silence, the both of you, it is not my place to be Emperor," Dong Zhuo laughed. He took another sip of wine and then added. "Besides, why anger the citizens for power when I already have more than the Son of Heaven."

Cao Cao forced a hearty laugh and reached for more wine. However, when he tipped the bottle it was empty and when he looked around for handmaidens, there were none.

"Lu Bu," Dong Zhuo ordered. "Go fetch some more wine. And bring one of those whores back here with you as well."

Lu Bu nodded and left his father and guest alone in the living room.

"Cao Cao, I have heard tales of your ability with prose. Write a poem for me," Dong Zhuo commanded. Cao Cao took the quill and scroll from the table. He starred into Dong Zhuo's eyes and saw only violence. This man was not even a fraction of the man he claimed to be. When he was done writing, Cao Cao recited:

"A dragon, prancing in the forest, is master and lord of all around him, but the phoenix that takes to the sky and knows no forest, is master and lord of himself and shall know the greatest glories, while the dragon will die within the forest."

Dong Zhuo scrunched his brow and had not understood a word Cao Cao had spoken. Too tired to make any sense of the poem, Dong Zhuo sunk back in his couch and stared up at the ceiling. He was drunk and they were alone. There would be no better time to strike, Cao Cao thought. He reached into his pocket and drew the seven-jeweled knife. However, when he drew the blade, it caught the light of a candle and flashed into Dong Zhuo's eyes. At that same moment, Lu Bu re-entered the room with a bottle of wine in one hand and a naked woman in the other.

Cao Cao, instantly sheathed the blade and fell to his knees before Dong Zhuo.

"What is this?" the tyrant asked.

"A gift from my father that I now present to you, my lord," Cao Cao remarked.

"Why thank you Cao Cao… what an odd blade," Dong Zhuo replied, accepting the weapon. The air grew heavy in Cao Cao's lungs and he bowed profusely as he took his leave, not giving either of his hosts time to realize what had almost happened. Outside, Xu Zhu was waiting with their horses.

"Master?" Xu Zhu asked.

"We must ride to Chenliu and pray for Xu Huang's safety, my friend. We cannot spend one more second in Luoyang!" Cao Cao instructed

Cheng Pu rode his horse through the woods behind Jiang Dong in search of his mistress. A messenger from the north had arrived in court that morning, asking for Sun Jian's assistance against the traitor, Dong Zhuo. The men were ready for war and Sun Jian too was excited, but he was a man of family. He made no decision without his wife, who had taken the day for herself. Cheng Pu counted himself as one of the luckiest men on earth, simply for having been with the Sun family since the very beginning.

It had been nearly fifteen years ago, that two young men rode together through the open fields outside Jiang Dong.

"You're lagging behind, Cheng Pu," Sun Jian called, as he raced towards the main road.

"I'm just letting you win," Cheng Pu laughed, spurring his horse onward until he caught up with his friend. Gritting his teeth, Sun Jian urged his horse forward, but could not catch back up to Cheng Pu. Cheng Pu circled around Sun Jian, playfully, and then came to a stop in front of him.

"You always were an arrogant jackass," Sun Jian laughed, pulling up on his reigns and turning his horse.

"At least I know how to ride," Cheng Pu grinned. Sun Jian's attention had suddenly been drawn to the main road and Cheng Pu turned to see what he was looking at.

"Some procession," Sun Jian whistled. "Wonder whose ass was kissed to get all those jewels."

"These noblemen are what's wrong with the Han," Cheng Pu sighed. "Everything is all show."

"I'll say…" Sun Jian muttered, moving his horse forward as if in a trance. A young girl was riding from the back of the procession, turning the obedient necks of every man she passed. Her hair was as radiant as the sun, Cheng Pu thought. He stood beside his friend and, together, the boys gawked at the beauty as she rode by.

"Unbelievable…" Cheng Pu whispered.

"Come on!" Sun Jian cried, kicking his horse and racing down the hill.

"Jian, wait!" Cheng Pu called, chasing after him.

Wu Jing, the leader of the procession squinted at the hillside as two lone riders could be seen racing down towards them. He leaned out of his carriage and motioned for one of his young generals. The general fell back from the lead and pulled up beside the carriage.

"What is the matter, my lord?" The general asked.

"Up there on that hill, there are two riders approaching us. They are unarmed, but I want you to keep an eye on them, Huang Gai," Wu Jing instructed. Huang Gai nodded, and fell to the back of the procession, his eyes focused on Sun Jian and Cheng Pu as they arrived.

"Jian, we shouldn't be here," Cheng Pu hissed.

"My lady!" Sun Jian called, ignoring Cheng Pu's advice. Wu Mai, as her name was back then, turned over her left shoulder to see who had called her. However, by the time she had turned, Sun Jian had already moved his horse over to the right. He spurred his horse forward so that he was beside her.

"Here, my lady," Sun Jian whispered. Wu Mai turned and was so startled that she almost fell out of her saddle. Sun Jian quickly caught her, drew her in, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Huang Gai bellowed, racing up from the back.

"Pu, come on!" Sun Jian called, racing away from the blushing Wu Mai. Cheng Pu rode in circles, kicking up dust, before chasing after Sun Jian. Huang Gai coughed as he rode through it and, by the time it had cleared, Sun Jian and Cheng Pu were gone.

The following night, the Governor feasted Wu Jing and his family, who had given much to the prefecture of Jiang Dong. Wu Mai sat at the far end of the room, away from her father and the governor. She played with her food and kept her head low so as to avoid the many eyes of suitors. In fact, the entire purpose of this visit to Jiang Dong was to find her a proper husband. One that would settle her into a home and teach her to be a woman, her father had said. However, Wu Mai's mind could not keep from wandering to the boy that had kissed her. He had been so wild, so full of life. If she could have any husband, it would be he.

Suddenly, the echo of drums in the hallway broke her train of thought. All in the hall seemed quite perplexed. The drumming got louder until the drummers pushed their way into the banquet hall. Their leader seemed faintly familiar to Wu Mai, as he should have, for he was Cheng Pu.

"What is this, governor?" Wu Jing asked. "What a wonderful surprise!"

Not ready to turn down praise, the governor smiled through his confusion and simply enjoyed the music. They were marvelous drummers, Wu Mai thought. However, just when the music had engrossed her and the rest of the hall for that matter, strong hands wrapped around her waist and mouth and she was dragged out of the room and into a dark hallway. Quickly composing herself, she threw her elbow back into her captor's stomach. As he reeled over, her hands sped down his side and found the blade at his waist. She spun around, red hair wiping across his face and pointed the blade under Sun Jian's throat.

"You!" Wu Mai exclaimed, bewildered. "What are you doing?"

"Where did you learn a move like that?" Sun Jian asked, just as bewildered. Wu Mai stepped forward, pressing the blade against his throat, and pushing him back against the wall.

"Are you mad? Do you know what my father would do to you if he found out about this?" She asked.

"Can't be any worse than what you're doing now," Sun Jian remarked, staring deep into her eyes and smiling. Wu Mai cocked her head in wonder. Who was this man? Her cheeks flushed red and she looked away for a moment. That was all Sun Jian needed. Before Wu Mai knew what was happening, she was slammed up against the wall, her arm wrenched behind her back, and Sun Jian's wrestled out of her hands. He leaned in close to her so that her red hair touched his cheek.

"I have a few moves as well, my lady," Sun Jian whispered. Wu Mai wore a devilish grin as Sun Jian pressed himself against her. She would let his strong arms have her, but only after he proved himself. She ducked down and spun out of Sun Jian's hold. She grabbed a hold of his wrist, so he couldn't get away from her, and spun him to the ground. She lay on top of him, hair hung from her head and over his, and the sword was between them.

"What move would you use to get out of this, master fighter?" Wu Mai teased. Sun Jian, raised the blade up to her chest and pressed it into the cloth of her dress. He carefully pulled the blade down, slicing open her garments. Wu Mai knocked the sword to the side and Sun Jian pulled her down to his lips.

Cheng Pu rode to the edge of the forest and stopped at the tree line. He sat atop his horse and gazed out at the river banks where Sun Mai stood waist deep, bathing herself. She was an exquisite creature: a true flower of the Southland.

"Were you just going to stare at me, Cheng Pu?" Sun Mai asked, not even having turned around to see who had come.

"A… a thousand pardons, my lady," Cheng Pu stammered, turning his horse and staring into the forest. Sun Mai smirked as she drew herself out of the river and threw her robes on. "Jian, wishes your council."

"Was yours not enough?" Sun Mai asked, slipping back into her clothes.

"It never is," Cheng Pu replied. Sun Mai laughed as she jumped onto the back of Cheng Pu's horse and wrapped her wet arms around his waist.

"My lady…"

"Oh please, Pu. I don't have a horse and I don't feel like walking. Come on, you know my husband isn't the best at patience."

"Yes, my lady," Cheng Pu uncomfortably nodded. He kicked his horse and together they headed back to Jiang Dong.

"What?" Dong Zhuo bellowed.

"It is just as I said, my lord," Jia Xu explained. "Emperor Bian has gone missing! He was no where to be found last night."

"Impossible," Dong Zhuo growled. "We had this all planned out. He was to meet the head of Xiliang today, was he not?"

"Ma Teng did not arrive, but yes we did have everything scheduled," Jia Xu remarked.

"This makes no sense! How could this have happened?" Dong Zhuo fumed. Jia Xu knew that someone was meddling with their affairs. He turned to Lu Bu, who simply stood silently, waiting for the order to kill. His gaze then fell on Dong Zhuo's center table.

"My lord, what are these?" Jia Xu asked, picking up the seven-jeweled dagger and the poem.

"Presents from Cao Cao," Dong Zhuo remarked. "He visited here last night."

"The same Cao Cao that put Liu Bian on the throne?" Jia Xu asked. Dong Zhuo nodded and Jia Xu turned his attention to the poem.

"My lord…" Jia Xu whispered. "Cao Cao meant to kill you with this dagger!"

"What?" Dong Zhuo exclaimed. Even Lu Bu leaned a little closer as Jia Xu read the poem:

"A dragon, prancing in the forest, is master and lord of all around him, but the phoenix that takes to the sky and knows no forest, is master and lord of himself and shall know the greatest glories, while the dragon will die within the forest."

"I don't understand," Dong Zhuo grumbled.

"The dragon is you, my lord. And the forest is Luoyang, or perhaps even the Han as a whole. This means that you are the master of the Han and everyone in it, but Cao Cao is the phoenix. He soars higher than the Han and is not limited by its domain. This man Cao Cao thinks he will know glories greater than your own, while you die within the walls of the Han. Or at least so he thought," Jia Xu proclaimed. "I'm sure it is he who had the Emperor moved last night!"

Dong Zhuo's mouth hung open and Lu Bu pounded the ground with Sky Scorcher.

"Father, let me go deal with that fucking dog!" Lu Bu growled. Dong Zhuo nodded and Lu Bu whistled for Red Hare as he ran outside. Dong Zhuo then turned to Jia Xu.

"You are peerless in your wisdom, my friend. Keep this dagger as a token of my appreciation," Dong Zhuo remarked closing Jia Xu's hands around the weapon.

"Thank you, my lord," Jia Xu remarked, falling to his knees. Dong Zhuo, still frightened for his life, hurriedly picked his trusted advisor back up.

"There will be time for that later. There is no doubt in my mind that Yuan Shao is helping his friend. I want you to round up both their families. Everyone in Luoyang and hang them all in the center square," Dong Zhuo ordered.

"Yes, of course, my lord. But wouldn't it make a larger statement if you handled this yourself?" Jia Xu asked.

"You have just saved my life and thus the Han's. Your voice is mine. And I have more pressing matters to attend to," Dong Zhuo remarked, still caught in a daze.

"More pressing, my lord?"

"Dead or missing, it matters not. Liu Bian is no longer Emperor of the Han. I'm going to go place Liu Xie on the throne."

Dong Zhuo, dressed in his finest battle armor, rode into the palace courtyard at the head of his army. Behind him were his fierce generals: Lu Bu, Jia Xu, Li Jue, Guo Si, Zhang Liao, and Hua Xiong. His enemies, Cao Cao and Yuan Shao, were clever. Their families had been evacuated from the city. However, they weren't as clever as they thought and their arrogance only angered Dong Zhuo. It has been Jia Xu's idea to spread the news that one of Cao Cao's generals had kidnapped the Emperor Bian. They didn't even have to lie, Jia Xu pointed out. Cao Cao was branded a traitor and Yuan Shao along with him. In fact, their plan had only fueled Dong Zhuo's tightening grasp on the Han Dynasty.

His troops didn't dismount. They rode their horses into the house of Han and all those that stood in their way were slashed down. As they approached the throne room, Liu Xie strode out into their path.

"Where is your honor Dong Zhuo? How long will you hold the people's trust if you take the throne in my brother's absence?" Liu Xie demanded.

"You praise me too highly and think my ambition too great, your Majesty. I am not fit to be Emperor, only perhaps his Prime Minister," Dong Zhuo replied. So saying, he dismounted, grabbed a hold of Liu Xie, and marched him up the black granite steps. Here, he placed a third Emperor on the throne of the Han in what had only been a five month period of time.

"All hail Emperor Xie of the Han!" Dong Zhuo called out. All his men dismounted and kneeled down against the black marble floor.


	5. The Battle at Si Shui Gate

**Chapter 5: The Battle of Si Shui Gate**

"Father!" Cao Jie cried, running to the gates of Chenliu the moment Cao Cao appeared through them. Cao Cao met his beloved daughter with open arms. Dong Zhuo could thank the Heavens that she was moved before he could hang her, for if he had, he would have felt to full wrath of Master Cao Cao.

Cao Cao nodded to Xu Zhu who took both their horses by the reigns and headed for the stables.

"No hello, Master Zhu?" Cao Jie asked, pouting as Xu Zhu walked away.

"Hello, my lady," Xu Zhu greeted, bowing his head.

"Its' been so long!" Cao Jie exclaimed, attempting to wrap her arms around the mountain of a man. Cao Cao smirked at the sight of his growingly anxious retainer and the girl a third his size wrapped around him.

"Jie, come along, Xu Zhu has had a long day," Cao Cao remarked, extending his hand to his daughter.

"You'll have to spar with me when you're rested," Cao Jie proclaimed, finally releasing the mountain of a man. Xu Zhu nodded and chuckled.

"I promise," he laughed, taking the horse away.

"That one is growing very cheeky," Cao Jie pointed out, dropping her father's arm around her shoulders, as they walked the busy streets of Chenliu. Word of Emperor Bian's disappearance and Dong Zhuo's inauguration of Emperor Xie had already reached, as had the warrant for Cao Cao's arrest. No one in Chenliu cared, however, for Cao Cao was their lord and savior.

"Master Cao, welcome home, my lord," a villager proclaimed, prostrating himself as Cao Cao walked by. Chenliu was gearing up for war. They needed no command from their lord; Cao Cao's townsmen had been preparing since they first received news of Cao Cao's warrant.

"I have a son, Master Cao, seventeen years of age and very skilled with the spear. Please let him stand in your front lines!" Another villager begged. Cao Cao met this request with a smile and continued to his home, with his beautiful daughter under his arm.

"How are your brothers?" Cao Cao asked.

"Pi and Zhang are anxious to fight. I told them it would still be a few more years," Cao Jie replied.

"At least," Cao Cao chuckled. "And Zhi?"

"An Imperial Officer came by earlier, looking for you. Uncle Dun was having a hard time dealing with the man. It just took a few words from Zhi to have the man groveling for forgiveness. Uncle Dun has enlisted the ass as a vanguard soldier," Cao Jie laughed.

"My little Zhi did that?" Cao Cao asked, also laughing at the image of the young boy forcing a man of the Han to his knees with words alone. "I'll want to see him before we set out."

"Of course, father," Cao Jie replied, skipping ahead of Cao Cao and standing in his Chenliu residence's entrance way. She was as elegant as her mother, may she rest in peace, Cao Cao thought. "Welcome home, dad"

Cries of "Skin the traitor and feed the empire over with his blubbery corpse," and "Roll him over and let his stomach crush his skull," rang out from the room over which Cao Song's illustrious picture presided. When Cao Jie and Cao Cao entered the room, everyone fell silent.

"Cousins, countrymen!" Cao Cao called forth. "In this dark time, evil has risen: whores of gold and silver resort to prostitution, opium, and fraud. Hear me now, brothers, the man that sits in the high house of the Han is not only the embodiment of these treacheries, but a mascot of gluttons, prince of the lustful, and king of the gilded."

Cao Cao stepped to the head of the table, before the picture of his father, and drew his blade.

"Friends, I come here to you not as your lord and master or head of house, I come here to beg," Cao Cao cried, falling to his knees. "I come here to implore you to help me weed out this vermin. To slit his throat and spill his blood to feed all those he has wronged. I come here today, to kill a traitor!"

"To our glorious Master!" Whooped the crowd.

"Many he live one thousands years!"

"Down with the traitor!"

Xiahou Dun slinked away from the feast and the insults aimed at Dong Zhuo. He was a tall man and well built. One could not see it in his gruff mannerisms and features, his long unkempt hair and wild beard, but he was a man of an older age, a man that held chivalry and honor as the highest of values. He entered the garden in the center of the compound and stood behind his silent cousin.

"Is something bothering you, my lord?" Xiahou Dun asked.

"No, it's nothing," Cao Cao replied. "The men seem happy."

"They've been waiting for this day for quite some time," Xiahou Dun responded.

"Is everyone coming?"

"Yes, my lord. I sent riders to inform both Gongsun Zan and Kong Rong. They should reach the confederation before we do."

"What of Ma Teng and Sun Jian?"

"Ma Teng is holding Tong Gate so that the villain can not flee to the north when we strike. Sun Jian is already in Guan Du, my lord," Xiahou Dun replied. It was none of these matters, however, that were bothering Cao Cao. Xiahou Dun and his cousin had grown up like brothers; he knew when something was wrong. "My lord, please tell me what is the matter."

"What about my daughter, Dun. Does she intend to fight?" Cao Cao asked, his voice cracking as he turned around.

"I suppose that was her attention," Xiahou Dun honestly replied.

"Send the men out in small groups. I don't want Jie knowing that we're mobilizing. She can't be a part of this," Cao Cao instructed. He brushed past his cousin, and Xiahou Dun watched as he went back inside to join the festivities.

Dong Zhuo sat at the head of a long table, his generals on its sides, and Jia Xu hovering behind him. Stretched across the table was an elaborate map. Jia Xu, using a thin gold stick, pushed a blue marker across the map to Luoyang.

"Our enemies will come for the capitol. They have many talented warriors, but their armies are weak. They will be poorly sewn together and their mistrust in each other will be their downfall," Jia Xu explained. "The bulk of their force will be comprised by Yuan Shao's men. It is evident that their base of operations will be Guan Du."

Jia Xu pushed several small red markers over to a small city to the east of Luoyang.

"Their fastest route will be a direct approach; that would also be their wisest choice. There aren't many natural barriers between us and Guan Du. Our military strength is not particularly strong in this region either. To complicate things even further, there is no city large enough to house the troops we would require to turn back the enemy forces successfully," Jia Xu continued.

"What; is there no city big enough for me?" Lu Bu asked, rousing laughter from his comrades. "Send Red Hare and I, father, and Sky Scorcher will turn the entire enemy force!"

"Lu Bu, enough, let Jia Xu continue," Dong Zhuo snapped. Lu Bu grunted and slouched back in his chair as Jia Xu slid a blue marker over to a small pass that sat halfway between Luoyang and Guan Du.

"Si Shui Gate will be our first line of defense and behind it, if necessary, Huo Lao Gate," Jia Xu proposed. "If the rebel forces decide to take the longer route around these small fortifications, they will be met by our ambushes and their exhausted troops will be slaughtered. They will be forced to funnel their forces through the two passes."

Jia Xu lined the small red markers into a row and moves them from Guan Du towards Si Shui Gate.

"They will be forced to attack us one at a time and all we will need to repel them–"

"Is one dragon!" Lu Bu exclaimed, pounding his fist against the table, in the midst of the red markers, scattering them.

"Excellent! Son, populate Si Shui Gate with our finest soldiers and turn those rebel bastards," Dong Zhuo instructed. Lu Bu nodded and as about to leave, when another general rose at the far end of the table.

"My lord," Hua Xiong proclaimed. "When trying to catch a hare is it necessary to send a dragon, will not a tiger suffice? These rebels are nothing. Why send the mighty general when I can deal with them just as easily."

Dong Zhuo roared with pleasure. He grabbed a blue marker and slammed it down in Si Shui Gate.

"Wonderful! Hua Xiong will be our first line of defense," Dong Zhuo proclaimed.

"And let me be the second, my lord," Zhang Liao offered, rising as well. Dong Zhuo chuckled his agreement and the two generals left to prepare for war.

The sun drew itself carefully over Guan Du. The first morning rays caught glimpses of soldiers who had been up for hours. Hammers pounded against hot steel and air was heavy with sweat. Supplies were dragged from one tent to the next and very young and very old soldiers patrolled the lines with bread and cauldrons of porridge hung around their necks. Sun Jian let out a blusterous yawn as he exited his tent, dressed only in cloth pants. He patted Huang Gai, who had been standing sentry, on the shoulder and his trusted general headed back to his own tent. Sun Jian stretched his arms wide and back and spun around in the vicarious smell of hot steel, his toes sinking into the earth as he moved. He swooped a bowl of porridge from a passing old man and plunged the spoon down into the mush as two men on horses rode by. Sun Jian recognized the one closer to him as Cao Cao and the two exchanged abbreviated nods as he passed by.

"Jian, are you only waking up now?" Han Dang, one of Sun Jian's generals, asked as he and Cheng Pu approached their leader's tent.

"What kept you so long?" Cheng Pu asked, already dressed in his battle gear. The tent flaps peeled open in response to the question. Sun Mai slipped out and wrapped her arms around her husband's broad shoulders. She leaned in to kiss him on the cheek and he turned to peck her on the lips.

"That'll do it," Han Dang laughed.

"Jian, now that Cao Cao's here, the generals are convening in the commanders' tent. We should get going," Cheng Pu advised.

"We'll meet you there. Hold our spot," Sun Jian instructed.

"I'll get him dressed. He'll be there as soon as possible," Sun Mai replied, dragging her husband back into the tent.

"Gentlemen!" Yuan Shao called. "My dear friend, Cao Cao, and I thank you all for being here today. We have united in strength to reflect the unification of our beliefs, which are already one and the same. Dong Zhuo has abused his power. He has named himself Prime Minister and is wreaking havoc."

"We are here to fight for the Han and the true Emperor, Emperor Bian!" Cao Cao exclaimed.

"But where is he?" A general asked.

"He is in good hands and will arrive here shortly," Yuan Shao ensured. To this, there was a slight murmuring of disbelief. Everyone had been told that Liu Bian was dead.

"Comrades," Kong Rong called out, silencing the crowd, "I know the rumors circling our Emperor's whereabouts trouble you. But they are simply being spread to instill doubt in our ranks. Do not give into the villain's tricks!"

"Kong Rong speaks the truth," Gongsun Zan agreed. "Our enemies will try to sow discord among our ranks. We must not allow them to succeed. If we are vigilant and if we help one another, we shall crush them where they stand."

A map was spread out and Cao Cao briefed the troops. They would have to sacrifice their numbers in order to breach Si Shui Gate, but all present were eager to do so. Once they breached the first gate, the terrain opened up and Huo Lao Gate would be even easier to attack. Having briefed their troops, Cao Cao and Yuan Shao allowed everyone to go get some rest before the battle.

"Yuan Shu, Sun Jian, wait here for a moment," Cao Cao instructed, taking a seat beside Yuan Shao. Sun Jian turned to Sun Mai, who nodded her understanding and left the commanders' tent with Cheng Pu and Han Dang.

"What is it, my lords?" Yuan Shu asked, taking a knee. Sun Jian looked down at Shu and then back up at his brother, still standing.

"We have many passionate men on our side, however, only two posses the experience necessary to take Si Shui Gate. We can't have many men attacking the pass at once, so we want to make sure that the officers leading what men we do send, are talented," Yuan Shao explained.

"Brother, I will lead the van through the rebels with the ferocity of a river," Yuan Shu proclaimed.

"No. You'll provide Sun Jian's men with the supplies they need. He will lead the vanguard," Cao Cao informed.

"Should be fun," Sun Jian smirked. Yuan Shu looked up at the Southerner in disgust. How can my brother shame me so, he thought?

"Both jobs are very important and we decided that there was no one else we could trust," Yuan Shao remarked.

"I'll get the men ready. They'll be glad to hear that we'll be spilling blood early," Sun Jian replied, looking first Yuan Shao then Cao Cao in the eyes, and leaving. Yuan Shu, still a little shaken by his brother's decision, took a moment to rise to his feet. He nodded to the Confederation commanders and then took his leave as well.

The day was still young when Sun Jian's forces approached Si Shui Gate. They flew the colors of the Han, as did their enemy. Both sides fought in the same name, but for two very different things. Sun Jian rode at the head of the procession, Cheng Pu and Hang Dang to his right, and Huang Gai and Sun Mai to his left.

Hua Xiong watched the approaching general and smirked.

"Who is in charge of their supplies?" Hua Xiong asked Hu Zhen, one of his subordinates.

"The spies have just returned." Hu Zhen reported. "Yuan Shao's brother, Shu, is following Sun Jian at a distance with his supplies."

"Bring me Jia Xu's plan," Hua Xiong instructed. Hu Zhen opened a wood case, in which lay many different strategies: one for each combination of enemy vanguard and supply general. Hu Zhen handed Hua Xiong the one that corresponded to Sun Jian and Yuan Shu.

"What does it say?" Hu Zhen asked.

"It says that we should do nothing, that Yuan Shu and Sun Jian will destroy themselves," Hua Xiong read.

"That's blasphemy!" Hu Zhen proclaimed. "We have the advantage. We should strike."

"Are you claiming to be more versed in war than Master Xu?"

"Let me ride out and duel one of their officers to prove it to you," Hu Zhen begged. Hua Xiong nodded his approval and Hu Zhen rushed to the stables.

The gates groaned open and Sun Jian watched as a lone general rode forward, spear leveled.

"You think we can take all of them?" Han Dang laughed.

"Let me finish him, Jian," Huang Gai asked, readying his steel whip.

"You'll have your chance. For now, I'd like Pu to embarrass them," Sun Jian replied.

"How badly should I beat him?" Cheng Pu asked.

"He did use the word 'embarrass'," Sun Mai pointed out.

"Jian?" Cheng Pu asked. Sun Jian nodded and Cheng Pu spurred his horse forward.

"So, you're the first Southern pig that is going to die today!" Hu Zhen yelled. Cheng Pu rolled his eyes as the two riders closed the distance. Time to embarrass, Cheng Pu thought. He grabbed a hold of his spear and, carefully, lifted himself up onto his saddle. He planted the soles of his feet on his horse's back and then rose up as it continued its charge. Hu Zhen's gaze tilted up in horror. When they were close enough, Cheng Pu leapt at Hu Zhen and thrust his spear through his enemy's chest, ripping him from his mount. Hu Zhen's body crashed against the hard ground and Cheng Pu gracefully landed on top of his broken body.

As Cheng Pu drew his spear, the first snow of the season landed on his cheek. He brushed it off and then swung up onto his horse as it rode by.

"What pathetic general is in control here?" He challenged. "Why would you be so foolish as to match this foot soldier against the mighty Cheng Pu of Tuying?"

"Show off," Sun Mai muttered.

Cheng Pu rode his horse outside Si Shui Gate for days, Hu Zhen's rotting head tied around his horse's neck. The Southern general hurled insult upon insult, but Hua Xiong remained steadfast. He refused to even show his face. His soldiers grew tired of waiting and rumors started to spread that he was getting scared to attack. Jia Xu's plan has to work, he thought. However, even his confidence was waning. One day, he finally appeared at the top of the gate. He was anxious to see what the enemy troops were doing. As he stepped outside, a stingingly cold breeze caught his cheek and he was forced to rub his chest to keep warm. The Southerners didn't seem to be faring any better. They seemed tired and weary. It was at this juncture that one his scouts approached him.

"What is it?" Hua Xiong asked.

"Word from the field, my lord. Yuan Shu has not sent Sun Jian supplies for days and he doesn't plan on it!"

Did Jia Xu know this would happen, Hua Xiong thought? He was truly a genius. He had seen the valor of their generals first hand. Fed, they would have taken many of his troops, but now they posed no threat at all.

"Ready the men, we attack tonight!" Hua Xiong informed the eager soldier.

Sun Jian sat in his tent edgily going over battle strategies. The men were getting restless and Yuan Shu had yet to send any food or supplies. The usually cool Southern troops were getting very irritable.

"If Hua Xiong attacks before the men are fed, it'll be a disaster," Cheng Pu sighed.

"We must remain vigilant!" Sun Jian demanded.

"But how? The men can't fight on empty stomachs, Jian," Han Dang protested. Sun Jian threw his general a fierce glare and Han Dang backed off. The flap to the commanders' tent swung open and the hulking figure of Huang Gai produced itself.

"Jian, Yuan Shu has still not sent the supplies. What should we do?" Huang Gai asked.

"That bastard!" Sun Jian bellowed, smashing his fist into the table, snapping it in two. "Huang Gai, Mai, go to Yuan Shu and get me those supplies!"

"By any means necessary?" Sun Mai asked. Sun Jian didn't reply and his wife and her bodyguard assumed this to be the absence of a no.

"Come on, Gai, let's go," Sun Mai replied, heading out of the tent.

"I want the men ready for a surprise attack," Sun Jian ordered. "Huang Gai will bring us our supplies, but till then we cannot let down our guard!"

Cheng Pu and Han Dang nodded and left to rally the men.

It was late in the night, and the snow was coming down in heavy flurries. Never did it get this cold in the south. However, Sun Mai and Huang Gai were furious and their anger warmed their bodies as they rode into Yuan Shu's camp.

"Lady Sun, why are you here?" A soldier cried, marching out in front of them.

"We are here to see Yuan Shu," Sun Mai demanded.

"It is very late, my lady, and the general is asleep–"

Huang Gai's whip cracked like thunder and sliced open the soldier's cheek. He fell to the ground wailing in agony as the two Southerners passed by. Sun Mai rode into Yuan Shu's tent and kicked her horse so it rose up on its back legs kicking and braying.

"What is the meaning of this?" A startled Yuan Shu stammered, leaping out of bed.

"We're here for the supplies you spoiled brat!" Sun Mai spat.

"How dare you talk to me like that you fucking Southern whore!" Yuan Shu growled, pointing his finger at her. Huang Gai rode in behind his mistress and was not pleased with Yuan Shu's demeanor. His whip snapped through the air, wrapped around Yuan Shu's wiry finger, and sliced right through the bone. Yuan Shu's screams woke the entire camp. He fell to his knees, tears rolling down his cheeks, as he embraced the stub that was, only second ago, his finger.

"Guards, kill them! Kill them!" He wailed. Huang Gai turned his horse in the small tent and struck his whip. The metal sliced through the air and gouged open the first guard's throat. The second turned to run, but Huang Gai snapped his whip around his leg, slicing it off from the ankle down. Sun Mai leapt off her horse and drew both her swords. She crossed them on either side of Yuan Shu's neck and leaned in so close that he could smell her thick scent.

"If my bodyguard and I do not leave this camp with supplies to feed our men, I promise I'll make it so you'll never be able to fuck a whore again. Do you understand?" Sun Mai asked, lowering one of her blades to Yuan Shu's waist. The general tried to back up, but could see that that would have irritated Huang Gai. He nodded through his tears and blubbered a 'yes'.

Sun Jian had accidentally let himself slip into dreams, but only for a moment. As his head slouched back, he quickly leapt back up to his senses, slapping himself in the face to keep awake. His stomach growled and he breathed an aggravated sigh.

"Damn it…" he grumbled. He wiped a bead of sweat from his brow and was about to go over more strategies when something occurred to him: sweat… It was below freezing outside. Sun Jian grabbed his sword and rushed out.

"Good lord…" he whispered. His camp was up in flames and, moments later, the panicked screams of his men filled the skies. Hua Xiong's men rode through the camp like hell-borne angels and slashed without mercy.

"I've found Sun Jian!" A soldier cried, leveling his spear. Sun Jian spun around and hurled his sword into the oncoming soldier's forehead. As he swung up onto the horse, Sun Jian kicked the dead soldier off the mount and grabbed a hold of the reigns. Unarmed and unfed, Sun Jian rode sloppily through the flames that consumed his camp. His men, his family, died all around him. As he lowered his head below the smoke and peered to find some kind of escape, he saw the enemy commander. He had dark skin and eyes that were almost red. His hulking figure was dressed in black armor encrusted with purple jewels.

"Sun Jian, Hua Xiong of Liangzhou is here for you head!" He bellowed, leveling his spear and charging. Sun Jian turned his horse and fled. The snow fell in torrents and, paired with the smoke, he couldn't see where he was going. He appeared in the woods outside his camp, Hua Xiong hot on his trail. A line of archers appeared in the horizon and leveled their weapons. Sun Jian leaned to the side as an arrow whizzed past his shoulder. Another caught him in the thigh, and the Southern lord growled in pain. Hua Xiong veered in on him, and thrust. However, his strike was blocked by another spear. Cheng Pu met Hua Xiong's blade and the two locked strikes.

"Take my sword, Jian!" Cheng Pu yelled through gnashed teeth. Sun Jian grabbed the weapon from his retainer's hip and charged towards the archers, slashing down arrows as he rode.

Cheng Pu and Hua Xiong broke and rode back at one another. Hua Xiong watched as the Southern general rose up on his horse and stood in the saddle. Hua Xiong was not Hu Zhen. He was not going to fall for this maneuver. Hua Xiong pressed his knees into his horse's side and then, to Cheng Pu's amazement, he too lifted himself up into the horse's saddle. As the distance closed between the two generals, they both leapt at one another and thrust. Hua Xiong, rolled his shoulder back in midair, dodged Cheng Pu's strike, and then thrust again into Cheng Pu's shoulder. The two general crashed against he ground, Cheng Pu's blood staining the white snow.

"Pu!" Sun Jian screamed, after slashing down the last archer. "Come on, let's go!"

Cheng Pu ignored his old friend, as he gritted his teeth and pushed himself back onto his feet.

"Go, history needs a Sun Jian, not a Cheng Pu!" He growled, charging forward and locking spears with Hua Xiong. They released, spun and clashed again. Hua Xiong pushed Cheng Pu back, off balance and then drove his heel into Cheng Pu's foot. Cheng Pu reeled over and Hua Xiong threw his knee into Cheng Pu's face. As the Southern general tumbled backwards, Hua Xiong swung his spear across Cheng Pu's chest and slashed it open. Cheng Pu collapsed into the snow and Hua Xiong hovered above. Hua Xiong raised his spear, but before he could strike, a large foot crashed into his face.

Han Dang turned his horse around and leaned over the side. He extended his hand to Cheng Pu and pulled his bleeding comrade onto his horse. Together the two generals joined back up with Sun Jian and fled the burning camp.

The blood seeped from Cheng Pu's body and his skin grew pale as the stinging wind whipped across his face. White flashes erupted behind his eyes and blood trickled from the corners of his mouth. Sun Jian gnashed his teeth at the sight and frozen tears crashed from his eyes. Yuan Shu would pay for this treachery, he thought.

It had been countless months since the Yellow Turban Insurrection had been put down, and though they were only stragglers, some still remained. Not having the man power to pose any real threat to anyone, their new leader, Liao Hua, who had fought for Zhang Jiao, had turned the rag tag group of soldiers into bandits. Their prey was traveling merchants and shoddily protected officials. Liao Hua had tangled with Cao Cao's general Xu Zhu during the insurrection and was one of the few living souls who could boast of having injured the mountain of a man. It was with this claim that the bandits struck fear into their targets.

It was early in the morning and the rebel force led by Cao Cao and Yuan Shao was the talk in every major city. Worries about the war were all people thought about and it made the bandits' job all the easier.

"General Hua, we've seen a man and a boy riding through the valley. They are both well dressed. The boy in silks a coat finer than any we have looted and the man in armor of silver with a magnificent battle axe!" One of the bandits proclaimed.

"They are riding alone?" Liao Hua asked, astonished.

"Yes, but they are riding hard, they will be out of the valley soon!"

"Well, don't just stand there then, rally the men!"

Xu Huang and Emperor Bian shared one horse; it allowed them to travel much more quickly. They had stayed low for days, before hearing that the Confederation had assembled in Guan Du. This was their destination and they had been riding towards it since they received word.

"Stay awake, my lord. We must utilize all our senses," Xu Huang instructed. The Emperor nodded through a yawn. They had woken up very early that morning. Suddenly, Xu Huang pulled his horse to a stop.

"What is it, Master Huang?" The Emperor asked. Xu Huang arched his head around and could feel the slight shift in the ground's contours. Suddenly, the hills resounded with battle cries, as bandits poured in around them.

"Get down, your Majesty!" Xu Huang bellowed, leaning in over the child. Xu Huang quickly assessed which front had the least troops and charged forward. They had no horses and were poorly trained. Xu Huang broke through their lines, swinging his axe madly on either side of his horse. Blood sloshed up around him as he cut a path through the valley.

Liao Hua's men were on him like dogs. They aimed for his horse with their bows and brought both mount and rider crashing down.

"Xu Huang!" The Emperor cried, clutching the warrior's hand. The horse had collapsed on his leg and he couldn't move.

"Run, your majesty!" Xu Huang demanded. Arrows found his back and burrowed through his skin. Xu Huang roared in anger, adrenaline numbing his pain, and shoved the horse from his leg. He turned, taking arrows in the chest, and ran forward. He toppled the enemy troops with his axe, spinning it madly around his head.

Liao Hua came down on Xu Huang with his own spear. The old comrades locked their weapons and stared fiercly at one another.

"You turncoat!" Liao Hua spat. "First you swear to crush the Han and now you protect its progeny!"

"He is a mere boy. He does not deserve to die, Hua! We were wrong before. Chaos is not a just means to an end," Xu Huang proclaimed. Liao Hua overpowered the injured Xu Huang. He kicked the warrior in the chest and Emperor Bian screamed when he thrust his spear into Xu Huang's body. He dropped the general to the ground and drew his sword as he advanced on the boy.

He swung the blade, but was met with another: a swing so powerful that it lifted him up off the ground and sent him flying dozens of feet through the air. The general crashed against the ground and quickly rolled up and faced his opponent: a general mounted on an old horse. The general had eyes like a phoenix and a magnificent beard. He raised his spear, Frozen Glory, and charged again. Liao Hua prepared himself, but he suddenly heard the pounding of horse hooves behind him. Zhang Fei charged at him from one side and Guan Yu from the other. Liao Hua didn't panic. He kicked a sword from one of his fallen men's bodies and held both swords tightly in his hands as he got into a deep stance.

"Wait!" A voice cried out. Guan Yu and Zhang Fei pulled back just before running Liao Hua through. The ex-Yellow Turban general turned to his savior, Xuande, who rode up to them along with Fa Zheng. "This man has shown tremendous courage in facing two mounted warriors when he himself was on foot. Let him go."

Liao Hua was taken a back by Xuande's generosity. However, Xuande paid him no more heed. He leapt off his horse and raced to the Emperor's side, falling at his feet.

"Uncle Liu Bei!" The Emperor cried, wrapping his hands around the Imperial Relative.

"You are alive!" Xuande exclaimed, embracing the child passionately. Guan Yu, Fa Zheng, and Zhang Fei all dismounted and knelt at attention. Liao Hua watched in reverence at the group's loyalty.

"Yes, but the only reason I am alive is because of Master Huang," Emperor Bian remarked, rushing to the fallen general's side. Xu Huang gasped for his breaths, a searing pain coursing across him every time he inhaled. His wounds were numerous and he seemed only moments away from death.

"Fa Zheng, is there anything you can do?" Xuande begged.

"Not here, my lord, we need to get him to the Confederation. We're only miles away," Fa Zheng replied. Guan Yu and Zhang Fei lifted Xu Huang out of the snow and propped him up on a horse. The Emperor rode with Xuande and they were about to leave when Liao Hua called out.

"My lord!" He cried, falling to a knee before Xuande. "There is a faster way to Guan Du. Let me serve under you forever and I shall show you the way!"

Xuande turned to Fa Zheng who nodded his trust in the man. Xuande then turned to Liao Hua and smiled.

"Let's not waste any time!"

A headless officer rode into Guan Du with a note tied around his horse's neck. Yuan Shao whipped the letter off and unfolded it.

"Is this really the best you rebel scum have to offer? Twelve generals you have sent and twelve generals I, Hua Xiong, have beheaded. What would you do if the mighty Lu Bu were here? Bow down before his Excellency Dong Zhuo and we shall spare your families when we send you to the gallows."

Yuan Shao crumpled up the paper and had the body buried before it caused too much panic. Hua Xiong was invincible and Jia Xu's strategy infallible. Yuan Shao returned to the commanders' tent and collapsed in his chair. Was this truly the end? It was at this moment that one of Sun Jian's generals, Han Dang, was escorted into the tent.

"Yes, what is it?" Yuan Shao sighed, ready to give up.

"Sun Jian is tending to our friend Cheng Pu and has asked me to report in his place," Han Dang remarked.

"How is the general?" Yuan Shao asked.

"He is alive, but that is all the good news we can deliver for now."

"Send your master my apologies on my brother's behalf. He acted rashly and out of turn," Yuan Shao remarked.

"We know that," Han Dang snidely remarked. Yuan Shao brushed aside the comment and continued.

"What do you want?" He asked again.

"Let me go challenge this Hua Xiong. I am rested and acclimated to this cold. Surely I can do more than the generals you have been sending," Han Dang proclaimed.

"Very well," Yuan Shao sighed, not reassured in the least. Han Dang nodded and took his leave.

"Hua Xiong!" Han Dang called, riding up to Si Shui Gate alone. "Come out, the Confederation has sent a real officer to battle you!"

Zhang Liao, who had come to check on Hua Xiong's progressed, looked over the gate walls and eyed the Southern warrior.

"Let him be," Zhang Liao muttered. "He is not worth our time."

"Nonsense!" Hua Xiong. "There is no such thing as waste when it comes to spilt rebel blood!"

So saying, Hua Xiong marched down into the camp, leaving Zhang Liao to watch the battle for the upper wall.

The gates creaked open in the cold and Hua Xiong's horse stampeded through the snow as it raced towards Han Dang.

"Speak you name, general, so I can add it to the list of heads I have taken!" Hua Xiong bellowed.

"I am Han Dang! And I tell you this so that you may spread it in hell for all the devils to fear!"

The two warriors raised their spears and clashed. They broke immediately and wheeled around to clash again. They passed time after time, neither prevailing and Hua Xiong was boring of the draws. Using the technique he had learned from Cheng Pu, Hua Xiong rose up and stood on his horse's saddle. Han Dang smirked as they charged. When Hua Xiong leapt, Hand Dang pulled his horse to a stop and ducked as the general flew over head. Han Dang spun his horse around and charged at Hua Xiong.

Hua Xiong spun around and thrust his spear up and into the oncoming horse's chest. The beast whinnied and kicked, throwing Han Dang out of the saddle, and then toppled over. Hua Xiong advanced through the feet of snow, threw his spear to the side, and then drew a sword. He swung down and Han Dang blocked with the shaft of his spear. Hua Xiong brought the sword up and then dropped it again, roaring as he did. His sword cut clean through the spear shafted and Han Dang roared as it cut into his shoulder. Rolling out of the way and smearing the snow with blood, Han Dang pushed himself to his feet and shrugged his sword out from its sheath.

"You are beaten, general!" Hua Xiong cried. Han Dang ignored him and leapt forward. Hua Xiong easily pushed the sword to the side and then headbutted Han Dang under the nose. As the Southern general stumbled backward; Hua Xiong advanced on him and thrust his sword into Han Dang's chest. He pulled the bloodied blade out and circled behind. He kicked out Han Dang's legs, dropping him to his knees. He them grabbed Han Dang by the hair, pulled his head back, and slit open his throat.

Zhang Liao turned away as Han Dang's body was dropped unceremoniously into the snow.

"Is there no one who is worthy to fight me?" Hua Xiong bellowed into frozen air.

Zhang Liao saddled up and rode back to Huo Lao Gate. Hua Xiong was growing cocky. It wouldn't be long until Si Shui Gate fell and Zhang Liao had to be ready to hold off whoever came knocking.

Sun Jian, Sun Mai, and Huang Gai stormed into the commanders' tent, up in arms.

"Why was Han Dang out there by himself?" Sun Jian bellowed.

"He asked to be sent out…" Yuan Shao replied.

"And as a commander it is your responsibility to tell him that he can't!" Sun Jian proclaimed, drawing his blade. Cao Cao stepped forward and he, Xiahou Dun, and Xu Zhu raised their weapons as well. Sun Mai and Huang Gai were about to strike when, Yuan Shao interceded.

"Enough!" He commanded. "This is what our enemy wants. They do not think that we can work together!"

"We can't!" Sun Jian spat. "I'm going to go take that gate without this pathetic Confederation's help!"

He and his officers marched out, followed by everyone else in the tent.

"Sun Jian, don't do this!" Yuan Shao begged. The Southern general stopped in his tracks; however, it was not because of Yuan Shao's pleas. In the Confederation's darkest hour, luck or chance, brought them their shining light. Every solider present fell to their knees as Xuande rode towards the commander's tent, Emperor Bian in hand.

"You Majesty!" Yuan Shao cried, prostrating himself. Xuande and the Emperor dismounted as Lord Guan, Zhang Fei, Fa Zheng, and Liao Hua rode in behind them.

"Xu Huang!" Cao Cao exclaimed, brushing past Sun Jian and rushing to his general's side.

"He fought valiantly in service of the Emperor," Fa Zheng explained. Cao Cao called for his generals and Xiahou Dun and Xu Zhu took their comrade off Lord Guan's hands. Yuan Shao rose to his feet and approached the newcomers.

"Please, sir, tell me your name," Yuan Shao asked.

"My name is Xuande."

"The same Xuande that vanquished the Yellow Turbans?" Yuan Shao asked.

"At last, a true warrior has joined our ranks. Come, come, tonight we feast tomorrow's victory!"

Yuan Shao held nothing back and used everything at his disposal in Guan Du to feast Emperor Bian. Everyone had gathered in unity. The Emperor sat at the head of the table with Yuan Shao and his nine-fingered brother. Behind Cao Cao sat Xu Zhu and Xiahou Dun. Only Xu Huang was permitted to sit by his side and the recovering general was praised and feasted for his feats of valor. He and Liao Hua exchanged embraces and all bad blood between them was lost.

Sun Jian wasn't going to let Cao Cao's general take all the glory and he told stories of Cheng Pu's valor and how bravely he fought against Hua Xiong on an empty stomach. Sun Mai danced for the Emperor and her curves had the men cheering and howling like children. All thoughts of the invincible Hua Xiong were forgotten. Having drank all the wine and eaten all the food, Yuan Shao finally turned to Xuande, who sat along with his generals by his old friend, Gongsun Zan.

"Xuande, you have come to us in our darkest hour and you have brought with you the Emperor himself. Surely this is a sign that means you are the one meant to break Si Shui Gate," Yuan Shao remarked.

"You think far–"

"Xuande, please." Gongsun Zan laughed. "It is too late for your speeches of modesty for the entire world now knows of your valor. Let us warm another round of wine and celebrate your victory."

Before Xuande could refuse, Lord Guan stood to his full height and picked Frozen Glory from the ground.

"Feasting before a victory is foolish, only after a victory is had is it appropriate," Lord Guan replied. All eyes in the room turned to the man of the magnificent beard and Cao Cao leaned forward as Guan Yu continued to speak. "Lord Shao, begin to warm the wine and I will return with Hua Xiong's head before the drink is ready."

Cao Cao smirked and leaned backwards as Lord Guan marched towards the stables. This was the fiercest general in all the land, Cao Cao thought.

"HUA XIONG!" Lord Guan bellowed, his voice reverberating against the walls of Si Shui Gate.

"HUA XIONG!" The powerful voice burrowed into Hua Xiong's dreams and turned them into nightmares. He leapt from his bed as Lord Guan called out again. What on earth is that, he thought. He gathered his spear and sword and raced to the stables. His heart pounded as Lord Guan called out again. No man could control that voice; it was the voice of a demon – a true challenge. Si Shui Gate crashed open and Hua Xiong stared at his opponent. He was very tall and had the beard of a god. His eyes were on fire and his presence overwhelming. Hua Xiong turned his horse in circles as he spun his spear. Lord Guan watched with tired eyes.

"I have killed the rebels' thirteen greatest generals. What do you have to say about that?" Hua Xiong challenged.

"I'd say that you are a liar, for their greatest warrior still stands before you," Guan Yu replied. Hua Xiong smirked and urged his horse forward. Lord Guan kicked his horse and charged as well. Hua Xiong was holding his spear high, sacrificing defense for offense. Those last thirteen kills had gotten to his head, Lord Guan thought. Guan Yu raised Frozen Glory at the last possible moment. What is he doing, Hua Xiong panicked? He thrust his spear, but Lord Guan rode with it higher than any other warrior he had ever faced. Their thrusts met at the exact same angle and Lord Guan's was more powerful by ten fold. Hua Xiong's spear was tossed up into the air and was shortly followed by his head. Lord Guan spun his horse around, bleeding Frozen Glory held to the side, and stared at his fallen opponent. He had defeated him in a single pass. Was this really the "invincible" Hua Xiong, Lord Guan thought?

All the generals waited anxiously as their wine was being poured. When the server reached Lord Guan's cup, the tall warrior re-entered the tent and hurled Hua Xiong's head onto the table. He took a knee at the far end of the table and the Emperor clapped profusely. The other's had a radically different reaction. Yuan Shao, Sun Jian, Gongsun Zan, and Kong Rong stared at Lord Guan as if we were some wingless angel – a harbinger of death. When he rose to his feet, only Cao Cao dared look at him.

"To Lord Guan!" Cao Cao toasted, raising his glass and smirking.


	6. The Battle at Huo Lao Gate

**Chapter 6: The Battle of Huo Lao Gate**

"Unacceptable!" Dong Zhuo bellowed, hurling his sword into the soldier by Zhang Liao's side. "Li Jue. Guo Si. Go round up that pompous Hua Xiong's family and burn them alive!"

Dong Zhuo's two hit men nodded and escaped the chambers as their lord turned his wrathful eyes upon Jia Xu.

"Tell me, what shall we do now?" Dong Zhuo grumbled.

"We have lost nothing but a mediocre general," Jia Xu explained. "We can merely send Lu Bu to Si Shui Gate and have him turn the rebels."

"Lord Lu Bu could hold back the entire rebel army, my lord," Zhang Liao agreed. "However, after Hua Xiong's death, Yuan Shao will be in high spirits. He will attack without thinking. We could use this to your advantage."

"Zhang Liao is right, my lord," Jia Xu remarked. "We don't need Si Shui Gate. Zhang Liao can pretend to be defeated and flee from their meager attack. The rebels will charge straight to Huo Lao Gate. This path is flanked by dense forests and in this snow and visibility Li Jue and Guo Si could ambush them from either side."

"I will hold Huo Lao Gate and slaughter all who make it through Master Xu's ploy, father," Lu Bu offered.

Dong Zhuo couldn't contain his laughter.

"To my mighty generals!" Dong Zhuo exclaimed, drowning himself in wine. "Tonight I shall feast the most cunning and the most powerful generals in all the land!"

"Thank you, my lord," Jia Xu bowed. "But there is one final part to my strategy that I have yet to reveal. However, I would like to speak to you about it in private."

"Interesting…" Dong Zhuo mused. He nodded for everyone to leave and then leaned forward in his chair.

The Confederation was fully fed and their morale at its peak. It was time to crush the traitor Dong Zhuo. Gongsun Zan and Xuande led the van. Sun Jian was in command of the front and Kong Rong and Yuan Shao protected the Emperor in the center. Cao Cao was left in charge of the main camp and supplies. They couldn't risk another defeat. Yuan Shao had ordered the mobilization of all his troops, totally over two-hundred thousand spears. Their voices carried on the snow and shook Si Shui Gate. Yet another lone rider rode out to meet them.

"Zhang Liao of Mayi will turn your thousands by himself!" Zhang Liao challenged. Gongsun Zan turned to his old friend who in turn, turned to Lord Guan.

"Brother, only you can match such a powerful foe," Xuande remarked. At this, Zhang Fei's horse stamped its feet.

"Do you think so little of me, elder brother?" Zhang Fei cried. "Let Guan Yu stay!"

Zhang Fei didn't wait for Xuande to agree. He urged his horse forward and leveled Dragon Venom as he rode.

"Zhang Fei of Yan will meet your challenge!" He bellowed. Zhang Liao and Zhang Fei met in a glorious clash. They exchanged blows, locked, broke, and circled around. Neither seemed to be able to overpower the other and Zhang Fei was growing impatient. He leapt from his horse and tackled Zhang Liao into the snow. The two generals wrestled, still neither prevailing. Zhang Liao broke free and swept himself back up onto his horse. He turned, leveled his spear, and charged at Zhang Fei.

Zhang Fei, unarmed, held his ground. He stared at his oncoming opponent and his eyes peeled open as he let out a furious roar that shook the ground. Zhang Liao's horse kicked up onto its back legs in terror. It turned and fled back towards Si Shui Gate.

"Forward, take Si Shui Gate!" Gongsun Zan commanded. Xuande and Gongsun Zan pushed forward, slashing down what few troops had not fled. They didn't stop to secure the Gate. Instead, they charged forward, knowing that Kong Rong was close behind them and that he could secure their position. As Xuande and Gongsun Zan charged through the pass, it slowly became apparent that they weren't chasing anyone. Zhang Liao had disappeared.

The ground shook fiercly as Li Jue and Guo Si's men poured in from the woods around them.

"It's a trap!" Xuande cried. Their men panicked and were slaughtered as the two generals swept through their ranks. Suddenly, another force appeared from behind them. Riding at its head was Zhang Liao.

"Zhang Liao has returned! Run in terror!" He bellowed. Gongsun Zan's men panicked and fled. However, in any direction they went, they were met with enemy blades.

"Retreat and die! Hold the lines for the Han!" Gongsun Zan bellowed. "They come from either side and behind, go FORWARD!"

Composing themselves the Confederation soldiers fled towards Huo Lao Gate. Here they met a demon. Red Hare kicked and seemed to breathe fire. Lu Bu wore his black armor and gold tiger belt. His armor was encrusted with blood red rubies and the ribbons from his helmet flowed like rivers of lava.

"Fools, today you shall all know the fires of Hell!" Lu Bu bellowed, riding forward in a blur.

"It's… it's Lu Bu!" The soldiers screeched, gladly turning and fleeing into Li Jue and Guo Si's spears. One of Gongsun Zan's general charged the approaching Red Hare. Lu Bu swung his fist into the general's face and shattered it. Another general rode forward.

"DIE!" Lu Bu growled. The general's horse bucked and fled. However, it seemed to be walking when compared to Red Hare. The divine horse caught up in seconds. Lu Bu speared the general through and closed in on the enemy front lines.

"Lu Bu, you have met your match in Lord Guan!" Guan Yu cried, charging out from Gongsun Zan's lines. When Sky Scorcher met Frozen Glory, sparks leapt into the sky. Lord Guan and Lu Bu danced around one another slashing and parrying. The battle seemed to stop as everyone watched the two warriors in awe. It was hard to even follow their movements. The snow melted around their heaving heavenly bodies. They were truly Gods.

However, Guan Yu's horse was tiring quickly and Red Hare was taking the upper hand. Noticing this, Zhang Fei charged forward. Lu Bu circled around Guan Yu and thrust the butt of his spear into Guan Yu's back. He parried Zhang Fei's strike, brought his spear behind his back to block a slash from Guan Yu, and then brought it back around to slash at Zhang Fei, who was caught completely off guard. Sky Scorcher would have taken his head had Xuande's twin swords not blocked the attack. The brother's worked in perfect unison, charging in and trying to attack the mighty warrior. However, paired with Red Hare, Lu Bu truly was invincible.

As the mighty Lu Bu clashed with the three brothers, Li Jue, Guo Si, and Zhang Liao decimated Gongsun Zan's troops. Just when all hope seemed lost, another force arrived from Si Shui Gate.

"Take their commander's head for Han Dang!" Sun Jian cried. Sun Mai and Huang Gai urged their horses past their front lines and spearheaded the rescue attempt. Sun Mai leapt from her horse and swung her blades madly, slashing down Dong Zhuo's men, left and right. Huang Gai sliced his way straight for Zhang Liao. He cracked his whip and Zhang Liao raised his spear. The steel coil wrapped around the pole arm's shaft and a tug-of-war ensued. For a moment, both generals seemed perfectly matched, but then, Zhang Liao finally pulled Huang Gai from his mount. He didn't wait for the general to recover. He dove at him, spear aimed. Huang Gai rolled out of the way and Zhang Liao's spear was met by Sun Jian's blade. The two generals exchanged a few blows as Huang Gai got back on his feet. He snapped his whip and Zhang Liao let it wrap around the back end of his spear's shaft. While the whip was still around it, he blocked one of Sun Jian's strikes and kicked him into the snow. Sun Mai leapt at him from behind. Zhang Liao heaved on his spear, pulling Huang Gai in, and blocked Sun Mai's strikes at the same time. Huang Gai stumbled forward and Zhang Liao thrust the butt of his spear into Huang Gai's face. He then thrust at Sun Mai, who rolled around his spear while slashing him twice across the chest.

Roaring, Zhang Liao broke Sun Mai's guard and slashed her across the cheek. He leapt onto an abandoned horse and fled towards Huo Lao Gate. Sun Mai, spun around throwing her fiery hair in a rage, blood flying from the small cut across her cheek. She ran as fast as she could after Zhang Liao and whistled for her horse. As it over took her, she leapt on and broke through the ambush to the front lines, Sun Jian and Huang Gai right behind her. Zhang Liao retreated past Lu Bu who was still entraining the three brothers.

Lu Bu blocked Guan Yu's strike, slashed at Zhang Fei, and then charged Xuande. He easily broke through Xuande's guard and Red Hare charged straight for the ambush. Sun Mai burst from the front lines and swung ravenously at Lu Bu, who blocked all her attacks. The brother's turned and reinitiated combat. As they fought, Sun Jian and Huang Gai joined in as well. Lu Bu growled furiously, working Sky Scorcher like a God. He twirled his spear, blocking strikes from Lord Guan and Sun Jian. He thrust the back of his spear into Sun Mai's chest, blocked an attack from Zhang Fei, and then caught Huang Gai's whip in his bare hands. He pulled the Southern General from his mount and then Red Hare broke past. Lu Bu turned and fled to Huo Lao Gate, all six generals on his tail.

"Lu Bu is fleeing! He is just a mortal!" Gongsun Zan cried. It was at this time that Kong Rong and Yuan Shao finally arrived with the main army. The enemy ambush was crushed and the Li Jue and Guo Si were forced to flee.

The Confederation pushed through Huo Lao Gate and knew that Luoyang was finally in their grasp. They had beaten the might of Lu Bu, nothing could stand in their way. Xuande rode at the head of the entire procession, his brother's on either side of him. He was witness Jia Xu's sinister plan, which had been concocted behind closed doors. He pulled back on his reigns and gasped.

"No…" He whispered. He felt his stomach roll and he collapsed form his saddle. Lord Guan and Zhang Fei were by his side in an instant. Gongsun Zan rode up next to them and was speechless. Luoyang was up in flames.

Dong Zhuo and his troops were far beyond Luoyang by the time the Confederation broke through Lu Bu's defense of Huo Lao Gate. He and Jia Xu rode at the head of the procession and Zhang Liao, Li Jue, Guo Si, and finally Lu Bu all rode hard and eventually caught up with the main force. Retreating to Liangzhou was not a possibility because Ma Teng was holding Tong Gate. Jia Xu predicted that the Confederation thought that they had all possible escape routes cut off. They never imaged that Dong Zhuo would retreat through the mountains to Chang An.

"Relocation of the capitol to Chang An is in our best interests anyway, my lord," Jia Xu had explained. "This way, no pesky rebel force will be able to attack us on a whim."

"Father, the rebels have stopped pursuit," Lu Bu informed, riding up to the front of the army.

"Good," Dong Zhuo remarked. "I want you to guard Emperor Xie's carriage."

Lu Bu nodded and fell back. Dong Zhuo then turned to Jia Xu and laughed. His plan had been absolutely brilliant. There was no need to kill the rebel soldiers when burning the capitol had sufficed to stop them in their tracks. The sight of the burned capitol would lower morale to the point where no officer would have the heart to order his troops to march. And even for those cutthroats likes Cao Cao and Sun Jian, who would have tried to pursue them, all provisions they would have gained in Luoyang were razed.

When Dong Zhuo relayed the plan to his other generals, they all stared at him in awe. They couldn't burn Luoyang, Zhang Liao thought. Only Jia Xu seemed completely at peace with the vile act and when none of the officers volunteered to command the operation, Jia Xu himself threw the first torch. The flames had reach up into the sky and battled with the stars. As Emperor Xie was hurried out of the city, he passed the stalwart Jia Xu and when he looked into his empty eyes, the Emperor knew that this was evil. Jia Xu paid the young boy no heed and waited until every fire was lit before calling the men out.

"I see great things ahead of us in Chang An," Dong Zhuo remarked. Jia Xu nodded his agreement and Dong Zhuo laughed heartily.

Luoyang had been a city of gold. Magnificent, sky scarping buildings grew like trees and the wood work the whole city over had been masterfully done. And now… everything, all of it had been turned into ash. Gongsun Zan and Kong Rong entered the wasteland together. Their feet stuck to the ground as they walked and they could still feel the heat emanating up from the ground. A few dozens crows littered the remains of the city, calling unceremoniously as the Confederation troops solemnly entered the graveyard of the Han.

When Yuan Shao stepped into the burned down Luoyang, he collapsed to his knees and blood ran from his nose. He was rushed into his tent and no one was allowed to disturb him. Gongsun Zan and Kong Rong quietly had their men set up camp, but knew that they would not be pursuing Dong Zhuo – not after this. Xuande did not enter the city. He refused to see it in such a state. He, his brothers, Fa Zheng, and Liao Hua packed their things and left the Confederation for Pingyuan where they would try to lay low.

Cao Cao was the next to arrive in the old capitol. Upon hearing of Yuan Shao's condition, Cao Cao couldn't help but laugh. Yuan Shao was a dear friend, but he had always been naïve. How could a force prosper if its commander showed signs of weakness? There would be no victory here. He gathered his troops and he, Xiahou Dun, Xu Zhu, and Xu Huang returned to Chenliu.

The final force to arrive in the burned down capitol, were the Southerners. Sun Mai gripped her husband's hand tightly as they walked through the ashes.

"We were not fighting a man, we were fighting a monster," Cheng Pu whispered.

"How could he do this?" Huang Gai whispered, his eyes searching the city for some remnant of its glorious past. Sun Jian crouched down and Sun Mai wrapped her arms around him as he picked up a handful of ash. He slightly opened his fist and let it ease out of his grasp. He dusted off his hands and was about to get back up when something caught his eye. He hurried towards it and brushed away the soot that covered it. He grabbed a hold of the object and turned to his generals.

"The Han is dead," he whispered. "Prepare the men. We're heading home. We're going to bring order to this chaos!"

"What are you talking about, Jian?" Cheng Pu asked. "What was that?"

Sun Jian opened his hand and his generals crowded around him, gawking in disbelief at the emerald heirloom staring up at them: the Jade Seal, the mark of the Emperor.

"We shall forge a new dynasty," Sun Jian whispered.


	7. The Handmaiden

**Chapter 7: The Handmaiden**

Dong Zhuo's enemies had scattered across the land. Yuan Shao had taken ill. Cao Cao had retreated back to Chenliu. Sun Jian had returned to the south and Xuande and his brothers had all but vanished. Separated, it would have been easy enough to crush them one at a time, but Jia Xu advised against it. They had time and their enemies would shy from forming another coalition. He believed it would be more worth while to properly establish Chang An as the capitol before remobilizing against their foes. There would be plenty of time for that. Dong Zhuo's iron grasp was tightening around the Han and Emperor Xie had become a mere figurehead. Dong Zhuo was constantly by the Emperor's side and it was his will, not the Son of Heaven's, that was seen to fruition.

However, Dong Zhuo had enemies even behind the walls of Chang An. The Imperial Secretariat, Wang Yun, had warned Yuan Shao and Cao Cao of Dong Zhuo's plot to kill Emperor Bian and had helped them enlist the service of many of the lords that had joined their Confederation. While Wang Yun had no soldiers of his own, he did hold a certain vantage point in Chang An and Dong Zhuo did not suspect him to be a traitor. To ensure that this relationship continued Wang Yun invited the Prime Minister and his son, Lu Bu, to his home on many occasions where they shared their stories of the newly prospering Han.

"I heard that you have a magnificent stable. Could I see it?" Lu Bu asked on one such visit.

"Of course, though I hardly think it is worthy of your Red Hare, my lord," Wang Yun replied.

"I will judge that for myself, Imperial Secretariat. If it is half of what I've heard, maybe Red Hare could stay here a night," Lu Bu proposed.

"It would my honor," Wang Yun replied, leading the way.

"Secretariat, I have matters to attend to at the palace. You'll understand if I can't come along for the tour," Dong Zhuo remarked.

"Yes, of course, my Lord," Wang Yun replied. Dong Zhuo nodded to his son and then left for the palace as Wang Yun led the way to the stables. Lu Bu's head craned back and around in awe. Wang Yun's stables rivaled even those at the palace, Lu Bu thought.

"Master Yun, this building is incredible," Lu Bu complimented. "Surely your family has found great success in Chang An."

"Fortune has been kind," Wang Yun replied. As they walked through the structure, Lu Bu examined each of the horse, none of which were even held a fraction of the majesty of the stable itself. However, when they were halfway across the building, Lu Bu came to a sudden stop. His feet were paralyzed in place and his heart beat against his chest more rapidly than ever before. He had face down dozens of generals and thousands of soldiers and never once been the slightest bit nervous. And yet, here he stood, in Wang Yun's stables: petrified. It was no horse that captivated him, but a beauty beyond beauties. She hummed to herself as she brushed an unworthy mounts coat and her song, even without words, was more beautiful than the setting sun.

Wang Yun watched as Lu Bu walked towards the handmaiden as if in a trance. Surely he had no control over his limbs.

"Tell me your name sweet angel just so that I may hear your voice," Lu Bu begged, leaning as far across the rich wood railing as he could. The handmaiden's eyes slowly moved from the horse she was brushing, to the mighty Lu Bu, and finally to her master. Lu Bu turned back and saw Wang Yun nod his consent.

"My name is Diao Chan, my lord," the handmaiden replied, her voice as light as a feather.

"Diao Chan…" Lu Bu repeated. As the two stared at each other, the gears of Wang Yun's mind began to churn. How could he have been so stupid, he thought? Dong Zhuo, with the might of Lu Bu and the mind of Jia Xu, was unstoppable on the battlefield. It was not with swords that the tyrant would be toppled, but with the full lips of a beautiful woman.

Sun Jian and Cheng Pu rode across the hills of Jiang Dong, letting their horses stretch their legs. Sun Jian's eldest sons, Sun Ce and Sun Quan, rode ahead of them and his youngest daughter, Sun Shang Xiang, rode as hard as she could to keep up.

"Father, General Pu, Shang Xiang – come on, what's taking you so long?" Sun Ce demanded, wheeling his horse in a circle and continuing on forward.

"I'm coming, Ce, slow down!" Shang Xiang whined, galloping past her father and Cheng Pu and racing after her brothers.

"They're growing up quickly," Cheng Pu chuckled.

"Mai wants me to bring Ce with us to the next campaign," Sun Jian sighed.

"He's ready," Cheng Pu agreed.

"Whose side are you on?"

"Hers," Cheng Pu laughed. "The scarier side."

"I suppose it will do me no good going against her – and he is ready," Sun Jian remarked.

"What of our other matter?" Cheng Pu asked, lowering his voice and slowing his pace. Sun Jian dropped back as well and waited for his children to ride out of earshot before answering.

"Mai has the Imperial Seal. She and Huang Gai are going to speak to her father about the issue. She wants his consent before we do anything rash," Sun Jian replied.

"Does he not answer to you now?" Cheng Pu asked.

"We honor our ancestors, Pu," Sun Jian replied. "I am sure he will agree that it is the South's time to rise to power. The Han is crumbling, we cannot allow for its people to be crushed by the debris."

Cheng Pu nodded his agreement, but before he could further the conversation, shouts rang out from the other side of the hill. The two men exchanged anxious looks for only a moment before urging their horses forward. As the two Southern warriors came over the top of the hill they saw Sun Ce and Sun Quan standing in front of their sister, sword drawn. Opposite them was a large procession of men. One of the younger of these men had an arrow in his shoulder and was bleeding profusely.

"Kill that whore!" He bellowed, falling to the back of his ranks. His men drew their blades and fell upon Ce and Quan. Sun Jian and Cheng Pu urged their horses forward for the foreigners sake. Ce and Quan sliced through them like warm butter. They fought in perfect tandem. They suck close together and swung their swords around each other like a whirlwind. Cheng Pu rode between the foreigners and the Sun boys, breaking up their fight.

"Sheathe those sword, kids!" Cheng Pu ordered. He then turned his glare on the foreigners who did not need to be told to follow suit.

"What happened?" Sun Jian demanded.

"That bitch shot me!" The young foreigner screamed.

"I'd watch your tongue boy, he wasn't addressing you," Cheng Pu warned. Sun Jian turned to his daughter who simply shrugged.

"They were hurling vile insults at her father," Sun Quan explained.

"And that one groped her leg," Sun Ce spat, pointing at the wounded foreigner. Sun Jian looked from his daughter to the foreigners and then walked over to the opposing party.

"Where do you come from?" Sun Jian asked.

"We're not telling filth–"

"Jingzhuo," another boy hastily interjected. "I am Liu Qi and this is my older brother Cong."

"Liu Biao's sons?" Sun Jian asked.

"Yes," Liu Qi replied.

"My children, you have injured honored guests," Sun Jian reprimanded.

"But father!" Sun Ce proclaimed.

"Silence!" Cheng Pu ordered.

"Liu Cong, come here, son," Sun Jian replied, offering his hands to the prince of Jingzhuo. "I apologize on behalf of my daughter, she has her mother's fiery temper."

"I shouldn't have expect more," Liu Cong scoffed, taking Sun Jian's hands. Sun Jian looked up at Cheng Pu and he tightened his grasp on Liu Cong's hands. Cheng Pu's spear whirled through the air and Liu Cong fell to the ground, squealing in pain, blood shooting for the stubs where his hands once were. Sun Jian threw boys hands to the side and drew his saber as the men of Jingzhuo fell upon him. Ce, Quan, and even Shang Xiang rushed past their father and each took a soldier's life before Cheng Pu leapt into the fray and killed the rest.

Liu Qi pulled his bleeding older brother into his arms and pulled him away from the Sun family.

"Stop your whimpering, I have no intention of killing you. Go back to Jingzhuo and learn the meaning of respect," Sun Jian spat. He turned to his daughter and wrapped his arm around her as they walked away.

Sun Ce grabbed Liu Cong by the collar and pulled him up off the ground.

"Never step foot over that river again," Sun Ce hissed. He shoved the prince of Jingzhuo back to the ground and grumbled to himself.

"Give them your horse, Pu," Sun Ce ordered with a wave of his hand. Cheng Pu nodded and he, Ce, and Quan left the princes to their sorrow.

Diao Chan leaned over the side of the marble bridge in Wang Yun's garden and stared at the reflection of the moon in the pond's glass surface. She whispered a song that her mother had taught her and even the insects hushed their voices to hear her. She was the one true beauty of that vile time. Warriors from around the nation brought hope and darkness, but only she was pure and angelic without the need of war. But she lived in an age of men and they would use her sanctity to further defile the world they were destroying.

She abruptly stopped her song, when she saw Lu Bu's reflection in the pond. He stepped close to her so that her head touched his chest and he placed he ran her delicate hands between his rough fingers.

"My lady, I think night and day about only you, about the next time we shall meet and the next time I shall hold you in my hands. I would sacrifice my spear and horse to know only that you would be mine," Lu Bu whispered.

"Lord Lu Bu… I… I am only a servant," Diao Chan replied just as softly.

"What does that matter, my love? If you deem me worthy, then strip me of my title and I shall be a servant by your side!" Lu Bu proclaimed.

"Lord Lu Bu… please don't say such things," Diao Chan replied.

"How must I hide my thoughts when they are true?" Lu Bu asked. Diao Chan gazed at their reflection and sighed deeply as he held her closer.

"With a kiss…."

She turned into his broad shoulders and stood on her toes so she could reach his lips. She pulled back down, glowing tears filling her eyes.

"That was a mistake," Diao Chan stated.

"And I shall eagerly wait for our next mistake," Lu Bu remarked, his reflection disappearing as he stepped away.

Diao Chan stared at the pond for a moment before beginning her song a new. This time it was heavy with sorrow. As she sang, another visitor approached – Wang Yun.

"Diao Chan," he greeted. She turned and bowed her head, but said no more. "Your beauty grows with every day. No wonder the Prime Minister was so eager to accept my proposal."

"Thank you, my lord," Diao Chan replied, holding back tears.

"Is something the matter, my dear?" Wang Yun asked.

"No, my lord. Just the prospect of marrying Dong Zhuo, such a powerful… it's overwhelming. Thank you, my lord. Thank you," Diao Chan replied, bowing profusely.

"Think nothing of it, my child," Wang Yun replied, picking her up to her feet. "It was your beauty, not my words, that caught the Prime Minister's attention. Go, get your rest. He is coming early tomorrow morning to pick you up."

"Yes, my lord," Diao Chan dutifully replied, taking her leave. Wang Yun waited for her to disappear into the darkness before picking up a stone and dispersing the moon's reflection with it. Dong Zhuo's days were numbered, he thought.

Diao Chan's wedding to Dong Zhuo was the grandest event Chang An had ever seen. The streets literally ran with wine and the tyrant was so beside himself with joy that he had yet to execute someone. Everyone, from the lowest of peasants to the highest of kings was welcomed into he palace to pay their respects. All day long, men from around the country came to congratulate the Prime Minister on marrying the most beautiful woman in the world. They were given chariots, and gold, and servants, and vases – all by the dozens. Their was continual feasting and Don Zhuo gorged himself, even by his standards. And then at night, the finest musicians from across the land played a melody to which Diao Chan danced and sung for her new husband.

The crowd was absolutely breath taken by her stunning curves and flawless complexion. Hearts burst at her every whirl and Dong Zhuo dreamt of the beauty's naked body. As the music livened, so did Diao Chan's song and her dance. She whirled ever faster and moved from the center of the stage, her cloth whipping across the faces of dazzled men. She danced past her husband elegantly collapsed into a pile of legs and silk in front of Lu Bu. Her eyes were still and fixed on his. Only Dong Zhuo noticed their mutual state and even that was drowned out by the sea of cheers and applause.

"She loves, Lu Bu!" Dong Zhuo bellowed from atop his throne. Jia Xu waited patiently, with no advice to offer on such a matter.

"Tell me, Jia Xu, is Lu Bu more powerful than I?" Dong Zhuo bellowed. "How can she love a man who has killed his own father?"

"My lord, you are Lu Bu's father and you are alive and well," Jia Xu pointed out.

"Oh, don't patronize me, Jia Xu," Dong Zhuo spat. "Send Lu Bu out to some backwash province. We are having problems with the Turbans to the north aren't we?"

"I don't think that a wise decision, my lord," Jia Xu replied.

"Then hang him!" Dong Zhuo growled.

"My lord, Lu Bu wins campaigns – Lady Diao will win only sorrow," Jia Xu remarked. "Why not just give her to Lu Bu, as a sign of good will. He will fight more ferociously than ever for you."

At this proposition, Dong Zhuo's clubby fingers clenched into fists and the veins in his arms expanded. Lu Bu had already been given the finest steed and spear, should he also be handed the finest maid? Never, Dong Zhuo thought.

"Jia Xu, you have three seconds to leave my sigh forever," Dong Zhuo hissed. "Be thankful that it is not only one."

Jia Xu didn't protest. He rolled his eyes and left the Imperial Court.

Days passed and the tension between Dong Zhuo and Lu Bu grew exponentially. Lu Bu was never permitted to be in the same room as Diao Chan. Dong Zhuo sent his son off to do battle with innocent villagers just to keep them apart. Jia Xu knew that the Han could not take much more of their bickering. I would snap in two if the man pulling he strings did not hurry and make his move.

It was early one morning, when Jia Xu appeared unannounced at Wang Yun's doorstep.

"Jia Xu, what a pleasant surprise," Wang Yun greeted. "Come in. Do you want any wine?"

"I want you to end this game. I want you to hurry up and kill Dong Zhuo," Jia Xu frankly replied. Wang Yun stared at the brilliant strategist blankly and looked around to confirm that no one was around before dropping his façade of hospitality and dragging Jia Xu into his study.

"I never planned on killing Dong Zhuo," Wang Yun spat. "The plan was to separate him from his son, and nothing more. Without you or Lu Bu a second confederation will crush the vermin."

"A second coalition?" Jia Xu laughed. "Those men will never fight together again and while you dawdle in your mansion to make your move, the Han suffers. We have to make our move."

"What do you suggest?" Wang Yun asked.

"There is a general in the Prime Minister's ranks who he still trusts, but who despises him more with every passing day. He will be our ally in this endeavor," Jia Xu explained.

"Which general is this?"

"Zhang Liao, a valiant warrior – you must have heard of his exploits at Huo Lao Gate."

"Yes, of course, get to the point."

"We lure Dong Zhuo out using his arrogance and then kill him using the friction you have created between him and his son," Jia Xu replied.

"And how do we do that?" Wang Yun asked, tired of Jia Xu's cryptic explanations. Jia Xu simply smiled.

Dong Zhuo's carriage was carrying both him and his new bride to the City of Mei when clouds of dust could be seen rising in the horizon. The procession stopped as General Zhang Liao raced for the carriage.

"Wait! Wait, my lord!" Zhang Liao cried.

"What is keeping us – move!" Dong Zhuo demanded, leaning out of his carriage.

"My lord," Zhang Liao cried, racing to his side.

"What?" Dong Zhuo muttered.

"The Emperor has fallen gravely ill and has requested your presence immediately! My lord, he has no heirs. This summons must be to appoint you Emperor!" Zhang Liao exclaimed.

Dong Zhuo's face turned a bright shade of red and his mouth hung open.

"Turn us around!" Dong Zhuo bellowed.

"Take my horse, my lord!" Zhang Liao urged. "It is rested and you will get back to Chang An sooner."

Dong Zhuo leapt on the steed and bolted back towards the capitol without thinking twice.

"My lady, forgive me for what you are about to see," Zhang Liao said to Diao Chan once Dong Zhuo disappeared over the horizon. Dong Zhuo's men didn't know what hit them. Zhang Liao's spear flew like a wasp, stinging their chest and shattering their armor. In moments, they were all dead and Zhang Liao took the reigns of the carriage.

"Master Zhang Liao, what is the meaning of this?" Diao Chan cried.

"Lord Lu Bu has arranged for a place for you to meet," Zhang Liao replied with a smile, his whiskers curling in excitement. Diao Chan leapt out of her seat and wrapped her arms thankfully around her savior.

"Please, hurry Master Zhang Liao, I must see him!" Lady Diao cried.

Dong Zhuo marched pompously into the black marble throne room and was perplexed when he saw the Emperor sitting in his throne, in full health. The boy eyed Dong Zhuo with no remorse and the quaking of a demon rumbled behind the seat of the Han. Red Hare burst into view like an inferno and Dong Zhuo's eyes widened as Lu Bu closed in on him.

"NO!" Dong Zhuo screeched. Lu Bu leveled Sky Scorcher and thrust it into the layers of fat that covered Dong Zhuo's stomach.

"You blasphemous whore son of a pig!" Dong Zhuo bellowed, gagging on the blood seeping from his mouth. Lu Bu turned Red Hare around and watched intently as Jia Xu appeared from the shadows.

"You… how… how dare… YOU!" Dong Zhuo groaned, toppling to his knees. Jia Xu unsheathed the seven-jeweled dagger that Dong Zhuo had entrusted him with and brought it to the bloated pig's neck.

"A dragon, prancing in the forest, is master and lord of all around him, but the phoenix that takes to the sky and knows no forest, is master and lord of himself and shall know the greatest glories, while the dragon will die within the forest," Jia Xu stated, reciting Cao Cao's poem. Then, using that same knife which was meant to kill him before, Jia Xu's tore open Dong Zhuo's neck and dropped the bloated mass to the ground.

And so ended the tyranny of one man. But as grains of sand on the beach, there are infinite yearning for power. Jia Xu and Lu Bu bowed below Emperor Xie and fled Chang An. While Lu Bu took his darling Diao Chan to bed, Dong Zhuo's generals, Li Jue and Guo Si, buried their master in the Imperial Family's graveyard and declared the nation in a state of mourning. Wang Yun's manor was burned to the ground and his body cut into pieces and sent to his relatives across the country. Li Jue and Guo Si went on a witch hunt – eradicating all those they believed were disloyal to their late lord. Where one evil wilted two more grew in its stead.


	8. Out of the Tiger's Den

**Chapter 8: Out of the Tiger's Den**

Cai Mao, brother-in-law of and chief commander to Governor Liu Biao, rushed into his master's chambers and prostrated himself.

"What is the matter?" Liu Biao asked, rising for his chair.

"We have… guests, my lord," Cai Mao replied, racing back for the door and throwing it open.

"My word…" Liu Biao whispered, taking a step back as his guests entered. The first was a tall man with a tapered beard and empty eyes. Behind him was a giant of a man, dressed in black armor and a gold tiger belt.

"What… what are you doing here?" Liu Biao gasped.

"Surely you have already heard the false rumors," Jia Xu remarked. "Your province of Jingzhou has many ears."

"The rumors that you killed the Prime Minister of the Han," Liu Biao stammered. "Yes, and from what my many ears have told me – these are hardly rumors."

"We believed Jingzhou to be loyal to the Han," Jia Xu replied.

"Didn't you want Dong Zhuo dead as well?" Lu Bu asked. At the warriors commanding voice, Liu Biao found himself speechless.

"We only wish a place to stay temporarily. We will find some land of our own, soon enough," Jia Xu assured.

"You do me a great dishonor, Jia Xu. I was merely startled by your appearance at my doorstep. Please, do not mistake my demeanor for hostility for I wish you none. Stay, Master Lu Bu, stay in Jingzhou as long as you'd like," Liu Biao offered.

"Thank you, my lord," Lu Bu replied, bowing his head. He could use these two men. Jia Xu had stopped an entire army its tracks with a simple ploy and Lu Bu had fought six of its greatest generals at once. Liu Biao smiled and immediately his ambitions turned Heaven ward.

In the months that followed the fall of the Confederation at Luoyang, its remnants had split up and wandered across the land, evading Dong Zhuo's spies. They still held their cause's most valued trophy – the true Emperor, Liu Bian. It had been decided that the Emperor would stay with Cao Cao because he put his complete faith in Cao Cao's retainer, Xu Huang. And although Cao Cao himself had to be on the constant move, Xu Huang stayed with the Emperor in Chenliu.

"Is he awake?" Cao Jie asked, approaching Xu Huang with a silver tray of food.

"No, my lady," Xu Huang replied. "Though this life of hiding is wearing on him."

"Then he could use some company," Cao Jie replied. Xu Huang nodded and stepped aside for his young mistress.

When Cao Jie entered, Emperor Bian looked up from a chess board and smiled at her.

"Are you winning?" Cao Jie asked, sitting across from him and handing him the tray.

"Somehow, no," Emperor Bian replied. Cao Jie moved the white pawn in front of her queen ahead two spaces. She reached across the board and took a rice cake from the Emperor's tray for herself.

"Your turn," she remarked.

"Alright," the Emperor laughed. The two talked and played together until Cao Jie had the Emperor's king cornered. He knocked over the piece and looked up at his host's daughter with yearning eyes.

"I'll come tomorrow," Cao Jie promised. "Maybe then your Majesty's mind will be a little less rusty."

"I won't disappoint you," the Emperor smiled. Cao Jie bowed and took her leave.

"So, what's he like?" A smooth, practiced voice asked as soon as she appeared in the hallway. She turned to her younger brother and shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe the exact opposite of you, Pi," Cao Jie replied with a smirk.

"So an unintelligent, ugly, peasant?" Cao Pi asked, putting his arm around his sister's shoulders and walking with her.

"I was thinking well mannered and charming," Cao Jie replied.

"Right," Cao Pi laughed.

Liu Biao sat at the head of a long table, stacked with wine and food. Lu Bu and Diao Chan sat on one side of him and Jia Xu and Zhang Liao on the other. The governor of Jingzhou had stopped at nothing to prepare the grandest feast his home had seen. Lu Bu had to feel completely at home. However, during the middle of the meal a huge commotion made its way from the house's entrance to the banquet hall.

"Father! Father, come quickly!" Liu Qi, Liu Biao's eldest son cried.

"Qi, what is it?" Liu Biao stammered, rising from his seat. His wailing wife, Lady Cai, appeared moments later with their oldest son cradled in her arms.

"Father…" Liu Cong groaned.

"Cong… no…" Liu Biao cried, rushing to his son's side. Jia Xu turned from his meal and assessed the spectacle. Liu Cong's hands had been severed from his arms and the color in his cheeks had all but faded away.

"Cai Mao, send for the surgeon, hurry!" Liu Biao ordered. "What happened? Who did this?"

"It was Sun Jian, father," Liu Qi replied.

"That… he did this to, my son? My son!" Liu Biao demanded. He turned to Lu Bu and Jia Xu with teary eyes.

"I am sorry that all this had happened on only your first night here, but I must attend to this matter," Liu Biao replied.

On the other side of the Great River, Sun Jian was holding counsel with his wife and generals.

"What were you thinking?" Sun Mai demanded.

"He violated our daughter, Mai!" Sun Jian growled. "What would you have had me do?"

"Anything, but take his hands!" Sun Mai replied. "Shang Xiang is a warrior, not some delicate Northern flower. She knows how to handle herself!"

"Mai, what is done is done," Cheng Pu replied. "We have to prepare for the repercussions."

"Liu Biao will surely attack us with every man in his army," Huang Gai replied.

"Then let him come," Sun Jian replied. "He will have to cross our river and he will have to bring millions if he wants to beat us in a naval battle."

"I can tell the men to ready for his coming attack. The boats can be ready within the week," Cheng Pu replied.

Just then, Sun Ce burst into the room with another boy his age, his childhood friend, Zhou Yu.

"Father, Zhou Yu has news from Jingzhou!" Sun Ce exclaimed.

"I have heard word that Lu Bu is taking refuge with Liu Biao," Zhou Yu reported.

"Great…" Sun Mai sighed, rolling her eyes and pacing away from the table.

"This doesn't change anything," Sun Jian assured. "Lu Bu is a man, not a ship – his presence will not aid them once they are on the river."

"But Jia Xu's will," Zhou Yu replied. "We cannot give them time to rally together. Now, while they're bond is weak, we must strike."

"Zhou Yu, are you suggesting that after taking this boy's hands that we go and take his province?" Sun Mai asked.

"Why not mother?" Sun Ce asked. "We have lived behind the Great River for years and our people have prospered. We should spread our grace. We can take Jingzhou for our own and, using the Imperial Seal, we can make it the first new territory in our empire!"

Cheng Pu didn't need to hear Sun Jian thoughts on this matter. He knew them already.

"I'll prepare the men for an invasion."

"Sun Jian will want to act hastily – he will believe that the faster he strikes, the less organized we will be and will thus cross the river at its narrowest point," Jia Xu explained. "This makes Fan Castle the key to Jingzhou's security."

"I see," Liu Biao remarked, starring at the map.

"The Southern soldiers are fierce warriors – I've met them on battle before. Let my generals, Zhang Liao and Zang Ba, lead your men in the defense of Fan Castle," Lu Bu offered.

"Thank you, very much, Master Lu Bu," Liu Biao replied. "With your help, those Southern dogs will be crushed!"

"My lord, do you really think so little of your own men?" Cai Mao asked, rising from the table. "You have already taken the Master Strategist's plan. Surely even the humble men of Jingzhou will be able to repel those bastards with it."

"You praise me too highly, general." Jia Xu replied. "The only reason my strategies seem so flawless because over time they have been tailored to the personalities of my generals. I think it best to send Zhang Liao and Zang Ba to defend the castle, only then can I guarantee success."

Cai Mao drew his blade, but before Lu Bu could crush his skull, the Jingzhou general brought the blade to his own neck.

"My lord, if you do not need me then let me take my life, but if you do find some value in me then let me defend Fan Castle. If I fail then you take my life instead," Cai Mao challenged.

"Of course I value you!" Liu Biao exclaimed. "Put down your blade and lead our men to Fan Castle."

Jia Xu sighed beneath his breath and leaned over to Lu Bu.

"Send Zhang Liao and Zang Ba to the Xian Forest, outside of Fan Castle. In order to protect Jingzhou once Fan has fallen, we'll need to start setting up ambushes and traps now," Jia Xu whispered. Lu Bu nodded and took his leave.

Sun Ce and Zhou Yu led the Southern fleet towards Jingzhou. Both boys stood at the helm of the first ship, gazing across the river at the opposite shore.

"They're lining up a welcoming party," Sun Ce stated. "Let's go ashore and wreck them!"

"I had another idea," Zhou Yu replied.

"Yeah?" Sun Ce asked.

"Yeah," Zhou Yu smirked. "Let's go below deck."

Cai Mao rode anxiously in the back lines as the Southern ships approached.

"Are they within range yet?" He asked for the second time.

"Not yet, my lord. Soon," his officer, Chen Seng, remarked. Cai Mao groaned and turned his force waiting only a minute before pestering again.

"Well?"

"Yes, I think they're there," Chen Seng nodded.

"Open fire!" Cai Mao bellowed. The Jingzhou archers on the shore pulled back their bows and loosed their arrows on the oncoming boats. Zhou Yu had ordered all his men bellow deck and the arrows rained harmlessly down onto their ships. Once the volley ended, the Southern ships turned and retreated back out of range.

"Where the hell are they going?" Cai Mao demanded.

"I'm not sure, my lord," Chen Seng replied.

"Well, have the archers ready!" Cai Mao demanded.

As the Jingzhou troops refitted their bows, Zhou Yu ordered his men back out onto the deck where they hurriedly collected the enemy arrows. Then they hid themselves again and Zhou Yu had the fleet turned back around.

"Fire!" Cai Mao ordered. The arrows, again, did no damage and Zhou Yu turned his ships back around. Cai Mao was bewildered. He had no idea what the Southern troops were doing. "Surely their men can' survive this any longer!"

The two generals played this game for quite some time and Cai Mao grew more and more frustrated. He didn't understand how their were any Southerns left on those boats. It was at this juncture that Chen Seng reported back from the shore.

"The troops are out of arrows and are requesting more from Fan Castle," Chen Seng informed. Cai Mao's eyes widened and turned to the river. The Southern ships were coming at them full speed. They lowered the smaller boats and came closer than they had before. Cai Mao could see Sun Ce at the helm of the front boat, dressed in beautiful armor, flowing silk robes, and tiger skin. Sun Ce's men placed the arrows they had stolen from Cai Mao and fired them back on his men as they crashed the shore.

Sun Ce leapt out first and charge forward, spinning his sword left and right.

"Run!" The Jingzhou soldiers screamed, as the young tiger cut his way up the shore. A soldier leapt at him from behind, sword drawn. Sun Ce grabbed another soldier and spun around using the second soldier as a shield. He then thrust his sword through this second soldier, also impaling the first. Blood spewed across Sun Ce's armor as he drew his sword and he turned his gaze straight up at Cai Mao.

The Jingzhou general felt his heart skip a beat.

"Chen Seng, go deal with that boy!" He ordered. Chen Seng nodded and pulled on his helmet. He pointed his spear and charged Sun Ce. Their weapons clashed again and again and the soldiers formed a ring around them as they dueled.

Chen Seng thrust his spear for a killing blow and Sun Ce rolled around it while swinging his sword over it. His blade sliced off Chen Seng's head and his troops cheered wildly. The Jingzhou troops were about to fall in on him when Zhou Yu's larger slower boats finally arrived with the cavalry. They stampede forward, sending the Jingzhou soldier running for Fan Castle.

"Sun Ce!" Zhou Yu called, riding up to him with an extra horse. Sun Ce swung up onto it and the two young warriors bolted forward. Zhou Yu handed Sun Ce a bow and quiver and the young tiger proceeded to shoot down soldiers as they fled. Cai Mao was terrified and rode as hard as he could. Sun Ce spurred his horse on, but before he could get close enough he heard the gong calling him back to the shore. He continued pursuit for a few seconds and his mother rang the gong even more vehemently.

"Damn it!" He groaned. He and Zhou Yu pulled their horses around and returned to the beach.

"There they are, the days heroes!" Sun Jian exclaimed when he saw Sun Ce and Zhou Yu.

"We were all watching you know. Your mother wanted us to come and aid you, but we thought it'd be best to let you two stretch your arms," Cheng Pu replied. "How was it?"

"Enlightening," Sun Ce replied. "They're weak, this will be a joke."

"Very well, then we'll leave this battle in your hands," Sun Jian replied. "What is our next move?'

Sun Ce turned to Zhou Yu who smiled widely.

"We celebrate."

After the camp had been set up, Sun Jian feasted his Sun Ce and Zhou Yu. However, instead of wine, Zhou Yu had promised the men an even better drink. As Sun Ce and Sun Mai put on a comedic skit for the men, Sun Jian brought his lips to the gourd of Zhou Yu's magic drink and was the first to try it. He turned to Zhou Yu, a little perplexed.

"But this is only water," he remarked.

"Yes, drink up," Zhou Yu replied, leaning his head back and pouring it down his throat. When Sun Mai pretended to slap Sun Ce, he leaned his head back and laughed merrily. Sun Jian eyed the boy curiously and drank as well.

"They're having a feast?" Cai Mao bellowed when he heard the spy's report. "These Southern dogs surely no know manners what-so-ever!"

"My lord, they are beside themselves in drunken stupor. We should crush them tonight," the spy suggested.

"Yes, you're right," Cai Mao replied, rising to his feet. "Prepare the men for a raid."

One hundred of Cai Mao's finest soldiers rode silently into the Southern camp though there was hardly any need for such precision – there was such a ruckus coming from the main tent that the Jingzhou soldiers could have come in banging their gongs and they would not have been noticed.

The raid captain unsheathed his sword and pointed. The soldiers hurled torches at the main tent and proceeded to burn down the Southern camp. Screams echoed from across the camp as Sun Jian's men ran from the hungry flames. The raid captain turned his horse and rode straight into the main tent.

Here he found Sun Jian's men in full armor. Cheng Pu and Huang Gai threw ropes around him and pulled him from his horse and Zhou Yu had him immediately gagged. The Jingzhou soldiers tried to loot the burning camp, but found that every tent was empty. Sun Ce and Sun Mai rode through their ranks and sliced them down as quickly as possible. The other soldiers immediately began to strip the raiders of their armor and piled it up in the center of the camp.

Back in the main tent, Huang Gai threw the raid captain into a chair and Cheng Pu slapped him across the face. Zhou Yu approached the soldier, holding a hold iron to his eyes. The soldier squirmed and groaned through his gag, and Cheng Pu was forced to hold him still.

"Listen closely, soldier," Zhou Yu instructed. "You're going to report back to your master and tell him that the raid was a success. That we are all but defeated and only our leader got away. Do you understand?"

The raid captain carefully nodded his head.

"Good, Master Pu, get him cleaned up. Master Gai, the soldiers should be collecting armor in the center of the camp."

From the walls of Fan Castle, Cai Mao could see the Southern camp go up in flames. Even from such a great distance he could hear the panicked screams of Sun Jian's men. After only a few moments he saw a few riders, fleeing east and riding hard. It must have been Sun Jian and his family, Cai Mao thought. Only very shortly after witnessing this, his soldiers returned to the castle walls.

"My lord, the Southerners are defeated, only their lord and a few of his soldiers have escaped!" The raid captain called up to Cai Mao.

"Excellent," Cai Mao replied. "Open the gate."

The gates to Fan Castle were flung open and the victorious raid party marched back into the city, where Cai Mao greeted them personally.

"Magnificent work, you shall all be duly rewarded!" Cai Mao proclaimed. The raid captain bowed his head and slunk back as another ride came forward. Cai Mao cocked his head, as the rider took off his helmet. Cai Mao had seen this man before, it was Huang Gai, Sun Jian's general!"

Cai Mao didn't waste a second. He turned his horse and fled. Huang Gai crasked his whip and slashed open Cai Mao's back. The general wailed in pain, but didn't stop. He fled straight for the northern gate, straight for Jingzhou.

Sun Mai's fiery red hair appeared from beneath one of the stolen helmets and she drew her swords.

"Ce, secure the east gate. Pu, go west. Gai, with me!" She commanded. She and her bodyguard rode after the injured Cai Mao as their men secured the castle. Cai Mao turned over his shoulder and sweat beaded from his forehead as he saw the two Southern generals catching up to him. He had heard how they had cut off Yuan Shu's finger when he hadn't sent Sun Jian supplies at Si Shui Gate. He couldn't imagine what he'd do to them.

However, as he burst out of the north gate, he saw a dazzling array of men spread out before the Xian Forest. He could make out Zhang Liao and Zang Ba at their head. He found new vigor and raced past their front line of archers who immediately opened fire on the encroaching Sun Mai and Huang Gai. Their horses brayed and kicked and it was evident that they wouldn't be able to pursue alone.

"Come on," Sun Mai yelled. She turned her horse and she and Huang Gai returned to Fan Castle, securing the north gate.

Cai Mao prostrated himself before Liu Biao and held his sword up above his head.

"If it were not for Jia Xu, Jingzhou would be in the hands of those barbarians!" Liu Biao exclaimed, snatching the sword from Cai Mao's hands.

"My lord, I have brought shame on your family – please, end my life," Cai Mao begged. Liu Biao raised the weapon, but before he could strike, Lady Cai burst into the room in tears, begging for her brothers life.

"Please don't kill your children's uncle, my lord!" She begged, wrapping her arms around her husband's legs. "Please, spare him."

Liu Biao dropped the sword and picked his wife up.

"You owe your sister your life," Liu remarked, tenderly holding Lady Cai. Jia Xu rolled his eyes and suppressed his laughter. A lord that cannot keep his word and a lord that is controlled by women, is a terrible lord. One that practices both was not fit to rule, Jia Xu thought. Nonetheless, he was Liu Biao's guest and Jingzhou was keeping him hidden from Li Jue and Guo Si. He cleared his throat to garner Liu Biao's attention.

"What would you have me do now?" Liu Biao asked.

"Nothing – Zhang Liao and Zang Ba will handle the rest from here. Go be with your sons," Jia Xu replied. Liu Biao nodded and he, Lady Cai, and Cai Mao left Lu Bu and Jia Xu alone.

"You should take this province from him, my lord," Jia Xu recommended.

"Surely you are joking," Lu Bu laughed.

"You've known me long enough now to know that I never joke," Jia Xu sharply replied.

"Jia Xu, you disappoint me," Lu Bu replied. "We are this man's guests, not an invading army."

"Very well, but know that this place will not be his for long," Jia Xu remarked.

"Then we will take it from whoever usurps him," Lu Bu flatly replied, leaving the room as well.

The next morning, Sun Jian's army marched out of Fan Castle's northern gates in full array. Zhou Yu's strategy was simple: overwhelm Jingzhou. He and Sun Jian stood atop the castle walls and watched as Zhang Liao and Zang Ba's troops emerged from the Xiang Forests. Zhang Liao turned to Zang Ba and nodded. They had very specific orders from Jia Xu. Everything had to go exactly according to plan if they were to come out of this battle the victors.

Zang Ba whirled his spear around his head and rode out between the armies.

"Which of you Southern warriors is ready to face a real general?" Zang Ba bellowed.

When Sun Mai heard the clamor of a horse's hooves, she didn't need more than one guess to know which of her soldiers had charged.

"Sun Ce of Jiang Dong will meet your spear!" Sun Ce yelled, riding out with his sword drawn. The warriors met between their two forces and their weapons clashed. They wheeled around and struck again, neither prevailing. Sun Jian watched as his son parried strikes with the older general and kept up the pace perfectly. On the next pass, Sun Ce blocked Zang Ba's spear and then, in one deft maneuver, spun his sword around his opponent's spear and slashed open his shoulder. Zang Ba grimaced and was about to pull around for another clash, when the gong rang. He turned his horse and fled back to his front lines, passing Zhang Liao on the way.

"Boy, fight Zhang Liao of Mayi to prove yourself!" The whiskered general challenged. Sun Ce smirked and rode forward. He swung to parry Zhang Liao's strike, but found that this general was far more powerful than the first. Zhang Liao broke Sun Ce's guard, slashed him across the chest, then swung his arms around, knocking Sun Ce off his horse with the back end of his spear.

Sun Mai and Huang Gai wasted no time charging forward. Sun Mai twirled her swords and pointed them at Zhang Liao's neck and chest. Sun Ce rolled out of the way at their first pass and was scooped up by Huang Gai, who turned and rode his young master back into Fan Castle.

Sun Mai swung her swords in a blur of steel. She had fought Zhang Liao at Huo Lao Gate and knew how powerful he was. She couldn't let up. Zhang Liao spun his spear in near perfect precision. Everything about his fighting style reflected Lu Bu's. He was slowly learning from his master. He blocked one of Sun Mai's swords with his spear, the second with his gauntlet, and then dropped the back end of his spear into Sun Mai's thigh. She reeled over and he threw his elbow into her face.

Sun Jian beat his gong and yelled down to Cheng Pu.

"Pu, break this general!" He ordered.

Cheng Pu nodded and rode past the retreating Sun Mai. She turned her head away from him as he rode by so that he could he the cuts across her face. Cheng Pu urged his horse forward and pointed his spear.

"Zhang Liao! Now you fight our best!" Cheng Pu yelled. Zhang Liao smirked and turned his horse. He dug his feet into his horse's sides and then stood up in the saddle – mimicking Cheng Pu's technique.

"I will show you how to really use this attack!" Zhang Liao growled. Cheng Pu smirked and rode even harder. When they were within range, Zhang Liao leapt forward. Cheng Pu swayed around Zhang Liao's spear, grabbed a hold of the general, and hurled him into the ground. Earth spewed into the air from the force of Zhang Liao's fall. He staggered to his feet as Cheng Pu wheeled back around. Zhang Liao got into a deep stance and pointed his spear. He waited a few seconds and then stepped to the side. He was early, Cheng Pu thought. He had given the Southern general enough time to adjust his strike. Cheng Pu turned his spear and thrust. Zhang Liao rolled beneath Cheng Pu's horse, perfectly avoiding its powerful legs, and sliced open its underbelly as he rolled past.

Cheng Pu leapt from the horse as it crashed to the ground and Zhang Liao swung at him. The two generals parried strike after strike and were perfectly matched. Sun Jian's fingers trembled from excitement. He hadn't seen such an extraordinary fight in a long time. Zhou Yu turned to him as he pulled on his helmet and drew his sword.

"What are you doing, Master Jian?" Zhou Yu asked.

"Call Cheng Pu back, I'm going to give Zhang Liao a stab," Sun Jian explained.

"Sun Jian –"

"Do it," Sun Jian ordered, rushing down to the gate. As he rode out, Zhou Yu rang the gong and Cheng Pu broke off his assault. Zhang Liao swung back onto his horse when he saw Sun Jian coming and leveled his spear. When the two warriors met, Zhang Liao noticed a dozen flaws in Sun Jian's technique. His son was a better swordsman than him, Zhang Liao thought. He brought his speed down only slightly and parried Sun Jian's attacks. He leaned in close on his thrusts and after one of their strike, Sun Jian slashed him across the arm.

"Something's wrong…" Cheng Pu noted.

"Yeah," Sun Mai replied, urging her horse a few steps forward.

Sun Jian kicked Zhang Liao's horse and slashed him across the chest. Lu Bu's general turned and fled back towards his front lines, keeled over in pain. Sun Jian spun his sword around his head and charged after him.

"Forward!" Sun Jian yelled.

"Oh no…" Zhou Yu whispered. He bolted down towards the north gate as his troops charged in after their leader.

Sun Mai and Cheng Pu raced after Sun Jian, but a volley of arrows halted their advance. Cai Mao appeared before them and Zang Ba behind them. The Southerners were slaughtered in the confusion and Sun Mai and Cheng Pu, fighting their hardest, could only barely break their way back out of the forest. Here, they were met by Zhou Yu and a handful of soldiers.

"Where is Sun Jian?" He demanded.

"We lost him in an ambush!" Cheng Pu exclaimed.

"This whole show was a trap!" Zhou Yu proclaimed, furious at himself for not realizing it sooner.

Sun Jian rode hard after Zhang Liao, but after only a few minutes the general disappeared. Sun Jian's horse slowed and night started to set over the canopy. Sun Jian could hear the shouts of war behind him, but everything before him was dead silent. Suddenly, Sun Jian lurched forward and blood trickled from his mouth. He growled as he reached behind him and pulled an arrow from his back. However, it was barely out when two more struck him in the chest and then a third in the leg. As the blood seeped from his body, Sun Jian's head began to spin and he felt heavy in his saddle. The clapping of hooves coming for him seemed distance. His eyes were slowly loosing focus as Zhang Liao leveled his spear. Lu Bu's general roared as he thrust the blade through Sun Jian's chest and out his back.

Zhang Liao ripped the spear from Sun Jian's body and the Southern general toppled out of his saddle, his neck snapping when his head crashed into the ground.

No one knew what had happened to Sun Jian and Sun Ce could not wait to take Jingzhou to find out. Wearing white and raising a white flag, he rode to the capitol alone. Upon seeing this, Liu Biao turned immediately to Jia Xu.

"He is surely here to inquire about his father," Liu Biao remarked.

"Yes," Jia Xu agreed.

"What should I do?" Liu Biao asked.

"Tell the boy the truth. He is not here to wage war. Tell his father is dead, give him Sun Jian's body in your grandest coffin, and send them back over the river in mourning."

And so Jia Xu turned an entire army by killing one man. The Southerners returned to Jiang Dong in white. Sun Ce's lips trembled as his brother and sister approached him with anxious faces. They saw their mother, broken in Cheng Pu's arms, her hair in disarray – it seemed gray and wilted. A lone tear rolled down Quan's face as his brother told them what happened and Shang Xiang broke into hysteric wailing. She ran to her mother's side, but found no comfort in her usually strong arms. They collapsed together on the floor and Cheng Pu knelt beside them as Huang Gai and Zhou Yu arrived with the coffin. Sun Ce placed his hand on his younger brother's shoulder and took the Imperial Seal from his pocket. They both gazed at it intently and knew what had to be done. For their father they would build an empire that would reach the Heavens.


	9. The Battle of Pan Bridge

**Chapter 9: The Battle at Pan Bridge**

Han Fu was an aging man at the time of the Confederations fall. He had little ambition left and only wanted to live out his last days in peace. Jizhou had always been a neutral province, close enough to the old capitol that war rarely reached its doorstep. Han Fu had governed his people well in that they never had to hold a spear. However, the times of a peaceful Han Dynasty were over. As he sat alone in his residence, he knew that it would not be long until his province would be wrought with war. He could not have been any more accurate. Jizhou would play a pivotal role in the years to come and Han Fu – though he could hardly tell the future – knew that he was in no position to lead his people through such turbulent times.

It was with this fear in mind that Han Fu met with the Confederation's leader: Yuan Shao. The head of the ancient family line was brought in on his sick bed and his advisors and sons, begged Han Fu to let him rest in his quiet colony. Only a decade earlier, Han Fu would have politely turned these traitors away. However, it was not a decade ago. Yuan Shao had an army to rival the Han's and would be able to protect Jizhou when the time came. And so, Han Fu let Yuan Shao stay him while he regained his strength. Rumors of Li Jue and Guo Si's tyranny spread across the country and Han Fu prayed for Yuan Shao's healthy recovery every day.

Tian Feng, one of Yuan Shao's closest advisors, knock on his lord's door. When Yuan Shao did not answer, Tian Feng let himself in. To his surprise, Tian Feng saw Yuan Shao out of bed and busy reading a scroll.

"My lord, you are well!" Tian Feng exclaimed.

"Yes, yes," Yuan Shao replied, distracting himself only briefly from the document. "Why are Han Fu's taxes so low? Surely he cannot provide for his people on such a meager income."

"Han Fu is an aging, kindly, old man, my lord. He takes taxes as his people can afford them," Tian Feng replied.

"Well then this aging, kindly, old man will be crushed by the weight of the times," Yuan Shao replied. "And this prized piece of land taken not by he who deserves, but by he who acts first."

"I suppose you are right," Tian Feng mused. "Why should we not be that first aggressor?"

"Surely you jest," Yuan Shao laughed. "I am this man's guest!"

"Then let Gongsun Zan take it. His troops in Baima are close enough," Tian Feng proposed.

"That country vagabond?" Yuan Shao sighed. "He is not fit to rule this land either."

"I never said that he would rule," Tian Feng said with a smirk.

"What do you propose, Feng? Yuan Shao asked, his interest piqued.

"Write to Gongsun Zan, tell him to mobilize against Han Fu. When the old man sees the Baima Cavalry coming, he'll gladly step down from his position and undoubtedly hand it over to you, my lord," Tian Feng explained.

Yuan Shao smiled as he considered this option and then sat down to write the letter without needing to say a word of praise.

"It is good to see you in full form," Han Fu complimented Yuan Shao.

"Thank you, Han Fu, though I owe it all to you and your hospitality," Yuan Shao replied. "If there is ever anything I can do to repay you, know that I am in your debt."

"Think nothing of it," Han Fu humbly replied. It was at this moment that a messenger barged into Han Fu's chambers.

"My lord, excuse my intrusion," he remarked, bowing low to the ground.

"What is it?" Han Fu asked.

"A large force has assembled outside of Jizhou! They're flying the banners of Gongsun Zan!"

"The Baima Cavalry… is here?" Han Fu gasped, sinking back into his chair. "But why?"

"They are demanding that you hand over your insignia," the messenger reported.

"This is an outrage!" Yuan Shao exclaimed.

"No…" Han Fu muttered. "No, I'll hand it over. I cannot defend my people against Gongsun Zan, perhaps I am not fit for this position of power after all."

"Han Fu, don't speak such foolish words. I am in your debt! My prized generals Yan Liang and Wen Chou are sleeping your beds. With them and some of your men, I will turn Gongsun Zan myself!"

"Still, Lord Yuan Shao, how does that make me a fit ruler? No, if you will protect Jizhou from these invaders then I shall hand the insignia over to you," Han Fu proposed.

"I couldn't!" Yuan Shao exclaimed.

"But you must!" Han Fu insisted, taking Yuan Shao's hands in his own. "I have made up my mind. I am leaving Jizhou today with my family. If you wish for Gongsun Zan to have it, then let him. If you want the seat, then it is yours."

So saying, Han Fu marched out of the room and Yuan Shao let a smile twist onto his face the moment the door shut behind him.

As soon as Han Fu had left Jizhou, Gongsun Zan sent his brother, Gongsun Yue, to Jizhou to get their share of the land. Yue was met by a grand feast in Han Fu's old halls. Yuan Shao brought the finest women in the city to serve them and they talked late into the night of all that they would accomplish together.

"Have no fears, Yue, tomorrow your brother will have reign over half this grand province," Yuan Shao assured. They drank until they slept and the next morning Gongsun Yue was sent back to his brother's camp in the finest carriage Yuan Shao had to offer. He piled it with gold and silks and gave him Yue the best horses in the city. With Yuan Shao on their side they would have a chance at saving the Emperor, Yue thought on the ride back.

However, no sooner had the though crossed his mind, a group of riders could be seen coming from the south. They wore fine armor and flew the purple banners of the Han.

"Stop that carriage!" The front rider demanded.

"For what purpose?" Gongsun Yue asked, leaning his head out of the carriage.

"Grand Regents Li Jue and Guo Si suspect that this carriage was a gift from the traitor Yuan Shao," the rider explained.

"How did they–"

Gongsun Yue's question was silenced with an arrow. The group of rider's slaughtered all the men in the convoy, spare one, and made off with all of Yuan Shao's gifts. The sole survivor of the massacre ran straight back for Gongsun Zan's camp.

"That fucking scoundrel! How dare he?" Gongsun Zan bellowed, when he heard the new of his brother's death. "Does he think I am a child – to fall for such an idiotic ploy… Li Jue's men… the bastard! He wanted me to mobilize against Jizhou and I will."

Gongsun Zan didn't waste any time. He stormed out of his tent and ordered the Baima Cavalry forward. He was not the least bit surprised to see Yuan Shao's army already outside of the city in full armor. All that lay between them was the River Pan, span by the narrow Pan Bridge.

Both generals studied the bridge closely and neither could imagine moving an army across suggest a congested area.

"We will have to dam the river to cross," Yan Gang, commander of the Baima Cavalry proposed.

"Yes, it is not the greatest plan – but there is no general valiant enough to cross the bridge successfully," Gongsun Zan replied. Eager to get to Yuan Shao's throat, Gongsun Zan thought no more of the matter and sent his engineers out to begin the preparations.

Across the river, Tian Feng and Yuan Shao watch the spectacle unfolding. Tian Feng was beside himself in joy and turned to his master eagerly.

"Gongsun Zan is acting rashly, my lord," he noted. "We can wait for his men to get halfway across the river and then bombard them with a rain of arrows. We could drown his entire force!"

"An excellent plan, but perhaps we should use the catapults instead," Yuan Shao suggested. Tian Feng nodded as was about to go ready the weapons when they were interrupted by one of Yuan Shao's prized generals, Wen Chou.

"My lord, I did not mean to eavesdrop, but what Tian Feng suggests is a strategy that should be employed were we a weaker force than Gongsun Zan's," Wen Chou explained. "We have the advantage of strength. While he is dawdling on the river, let me lead our finest troops straight across the Pan Bridge! I will bring you Gongsun Zan's head by dinner."

Yuan Shao smirked and nodded.

"Very well, Wen Chou, show them what we can do," Yuan Shao replied. Once the general had left them, Tian Feng turned to his master:

"Should I ready the catapults anyway?" He asked.

"Of course," Yuan Shao replied.

The ground shook as Wen Chou's mounted troops stormed the Pan Bridge. He had assembled an elite task force of his fifty finest soldiers and dressed them all in gold. The engineers working on the dam turned their heads and their mouths hung open when they saw the horses in the distance.

Gongsun Zan watched the general approaching his camp from atop a knoll.

"Wen Chou surely has courage – a brain, I am not so sure," he laughed. He raised his horn to his lips and blew. His ambush, hiding beneath the bridge, leapt into action. Each was armed with a bow and they took aim down the narrow bridge, loosing dozen upon dozen's of arrows.

Wen Chou's task force raised their large shields and deflected the arrows as they rode. Wen Chou, himself, did not compromise his vision. He swatted arrows out of the air with his sword and rode in a straight line. As he neared the enemy archers, they broke rank and fled for their lives. Wen Chou soared over their heads and made straight for Gongsun Zan's camp as his task force broke through the archer line, taking a heavy toll.

Wen Chou sheathed his sword and pointed a spear, straight at Gongsun Zan. The enemy leader swung onto his horse and rode down at his opponent. Gongsun Zan had terrible form, Wen Chou thought. He ducked under his opponent's meager stab and struck down his horse. Man and mount toppled to the ground and Wen Chou took his time circling around for a second pass.

Gongsun Zan was running as fast as he could, but could obviously not out run one Yuan Shao's finest horses. Wen Chou spurred his horse forward and was about to take Gongsun Zan's head when, out of no where, a sword found itself in his horse chest, sunk into its flesh all the way to the hilt. The horse reared and toppled to the ground. Wen Chou quickly rose to his feet as a young warrior, not even twenty years of age, stepped between him and Gongsun Zan, spear raised.

He had a tan complexion and a face full of vitality. His hair was short and charmingly unkempt, tied back with a green bandana. His eyes were eager for battle and the smirk he was wearing let Wen Chou know that this boy was cocky. The sword he had thrown let Wen Chou know that he was cocky, but rightfully so.

"Come on, old man – don't tell me they gave you that gold armor just for showing up," the boy mocked.

"They gave it to me because of how many low life's I've crushed," Wen Chou spat.

"I quaking," the boy replied. He lowered his spear, turned his body, and motioned Wen Chou to attack with his free hand. The veteran general gritted his teeth and charged at the brash youth. He roared as he leapt at him and thrust his spear. The boy ducked down and leaned forward under the spear. He came up outside the spear with his free hand wrapped around Wen Chou's neck. He picked the general up off his feet and then slammed him back into the ground. He dust his hand off against his shoulder and then stepped back as Wen Chou stumbled back onto his feet. The veteran general swung at the boy, who whipped his spear around and pinned Wen Chou's to the ground. Then in one quick flip of his wrist he flipped Wen Chou's spear into the air. He spun around, slashed Wen Chou across the chest, grabbed the falling spear from the air, and then slashed Wen Chou with it.

The general stumbled backward, blood dripping from the corners of his lips. His head was spinning and the flashing steel of the boy's lightning fast maneuvers were still blinding him. He shook himself to his sense, wiped the blood from his lip, and fumbled his sword from its sheath. As he rushed forward, the boy hurled his spears into the ground so they stuck, grabbed a hold of one of them, leapt up and spun around it, and hurled his foot straight into Wen Chou's face.

"Had enough yet?" The boy asked, as Wen Chou crashed to the ground. "Go home to your lord. I'll kill you later."

Wen Chou was not a fool, nor was he above retreating when he had to. He hauled himself onto his feet and moved as quickly as he could back towards Pan Bridge.

Gongsun Zan's mouth had been hung open the entire battle and it wasn't until the boy took a knee before him that he snapped back to his senses.

"Oh please, rise boy, rise!" Gongsun Zan insisted. "A dragon should not have to kneel before a man. What is your name, son?"

"Zhao Yun, my lord – but I wouldn't mind earning a title, something catchy," Zhao Yun introduced.

"What about Commander?" Gongsun Zan asked.

"Yeah… that'll do – for now," Zhao Yun smiled.

Gongsun Zan feasted Zhao Yun that night and told his entire camp that their victory was now ensured. However, not everyone shared Gongsun Zan's overawing enthusiasm. Yan Gang, the commander of the Baima Cavalry, was not satisfied with the same title as a teenage boy. He rose to his feet and cleared his throat.

"Zhao Yun, we all thank you for saving our lord's life, but come the morrow this story will be just that – a story. What strategy would you propose to win the next battle?" Yan Gang asked.

"There is only one choice. We've got to dam that river," Zhao Yun replied. Yan Gang scoffed and took a drink of wine.

"Why not just use the Pan Bridge?" Yan Gang asked. Zhao Yun cocked his head and stared at the general, a little perplexed.

"Ok… you saw what happened to Wen Chou didn't you?" Zhao Yun asked.

"Wen Chou is a farmer and his men peasants. If he can get across the bridge then the Baima Cavalry can both cross it and then successfully take the enemy commander."

"Look general, sir, not even I could get men across that bridge," Zhao Yun rebutted.

"I didn't expect that you could. My lord, with your permission I will lead the Baima Cavalry across the Pan Bridge tomorrow and bring you Yuan Shao's head!" Yan Gang proposed.

"Excellent, I look forward to you success," Gongsun Zan remarked. Zhao Yun sat down and let his shoulders slouch. It was going to be a huge waste of men, he thought.

The next morning, before the battle had even begun, Yuan Shao's other prized general, Yan Liang, was waked by a frightened soldier.

"What is it?" Yan Liang groaned.

"You have a visitor, my lord. He says it is very urgent," the soldier replied. "About Master Wen Chou."

"Fine… send him in," Yan Liang groaned. The soldier bowed and took his leave. The man that entered Yan Liang's tent was extremely tall and very lanky. His skin was pale and his fingers long. His lips were small and crafter and his eyes, Yan Liang always thought, had seen far too much death.

"Zhang He… what's the problem with Wen Chou?" Yan Liang asked.

"The Master General was wounded yesterday by a hatchling," Zhang He stated.

"Yes, I heard about that. What of it?" Yan Liang asked.

"He is playing a dangerous game far too brutishly to win. If one suffers injuries he must rest. The madman is preparing for another excursion across the pan Bridge," Zhang He informed.

"Are you sure? How could you know this?" Yan Liang asked.

"My lord, it is a misconception that only the mouth of man can speak. If you listen closely even the wind whispers secrets," Zhang He replied.

"I don't like your riddles," Yan Liang reminded, getting out of his bed.

"He will be crushed, humiliated, and destroyed unless we intervene against the forces of death," Zhang He assured.

"Fine, get the men ready."

Hours later, the Baima Cavalry spread itself out before the Pan Bridge. Every horse was pure bred for generations and only the white steeds were made a part of that elite force. Yan Gang was a master horseman and had yet to see defeat. Wen Chou and Yan Liang were legended as the greatest warriors of their time, but if a mere boy could defeat them then he, a seasoned general, would have no trouble.

"Forward men! Don't let down until we have Yuan Shao's head!" Yan Gang bellowed. He unsheathed his sword and led the cavalry across Pan Bridge. As expected, Tian Feng had an ambush waiting for them. Mimicking Wen Chou, Yan Gang charged forward, swatting arrows to the side with his sword. He broke through the enemy archers and headed straight for the wounded Wen Chou. The general flew by each other and crossed swords. They turned their horses back around and their blades met again. Before they could pass, Wen Chou reached over and grabbed Yan Gang by the hair. He pulled his sword back and then severed the mans head from his boy in one swing. Roaring, Wen Chou spun around and hurled Yan Gang's head at the oncoming Baima Cavalry. In all their campaigns, they had never seen such a fierce warrior. Surely if he and Yan Liang had been at Huo Lao Gate they would've have been able to cross spears with Lu Bu.

As Wen Chou charged, the Baima Cavalry turned and fled. Wen Chou pushed hotly and slaughtered them as they fled.

"Come one, let's get that dog, Gongsun Zan!" He bellowed. His entire force charge after him and as they crossed the bridge, they found that it hadn't grown any wider. Their forces were far too congested. Seeing this, Zhao Yun turned to Gongsun Zan.

"_Now_ we can use the bridge," Zhao Yun pointed out. "Give me a couple minutes to clear the way and then follow."

Gongsun Zan blankly nodded and Zhao Yun charge down the knoll and headed straight for the bridge, a spear under each arm. He dove, spears first, into the thick pack of soldiers and made it rain blood. Lives ended around him as he worked his way through the crowd. Literally slaughtering dozens single handedly. Wen Chou's soldiers hurled themselves off the bridge in the wake of Zhao Yun's attack. Those who saw his eyes were petrified. There was no anger in them, nor any passion. In the heat of battle only Zhao Yun was cool. His spears struck like lightning and see those flashes again made Wen Chou's scars burn. He turned his horse and fled back to Yuan Shao's camp as Zhao Yun broke across the Pan Bridge by himself. Gongsun Zan sounded his horn and his force came crashing down after their invincible general.

Wen Chou burst into Yuan Shao's tent, where he and Tian Feng were sipping tea and playing chess.

"Wen Chou, what are you doing here?" Yuan Shao stammered.

"Gongsun Zan… he has a magic general, my lord. Compared to this boy I am a mere rabbit and he a dragon!" Wen Chou cried, falling to his knees and prostrating himself.

"A boy?"

"He's coming here, my lord! He'll be here in moments!"

A stricken Yuan Shao turned to Tian Feng. They had not anticipated an attack on their main camp and were wholly unprepared. Tian Feng rushed out of his tent and Yuan Shao grabbed his sword. However, by the time he made it outside, his camp was ablaze. Yuan Shao threw his helmet to the ground and fled on foot back to Jizhou.

"I came all the way from Changshan for this, Master Yuan, you'd better not run!" Zhao Yun's voice yelled from behind him. Yuan Shao looked over his shoulder as he fled and saw Zhao Yun gaining on him. The boy ran like a horse, his spears trailing behind him like two magnificent tails. Zhao Yun closed the distance between them in seconds, but before he could attack, Yuan Shao was swept up and off his feet.

Yan Liang situated his master on the horse before leaping off and facing Zhao Yun. The young commander watched as Yuan Shao raced back towards Jizhou and sighed.

"You know, I really just want to kill that guy. So if you don't mind–"

"You have quite a mouth on you, boy," Yan Liang noted. "I like that."

He smirked and thrust his spear. Zhao Yun blocked with one and swung the other. Yan Liang twisted his spear around, blocking with the back end of his weapon and slashing at Zhao Yun with the blade. Zhao Yun leaned back out of the way and the blade grazed his cheek. The boy smiled eagerly and leapt in at Yan Liang. The two generals worked their spears at incredible speeds. Had the camp not been on fire it would have been a spectacle to stop a soldier in his tracks.

As the two generals fought in the burning camp, Tian Feng had made his way down to the catapults.

"Turn these around!" He ordered.

"My lord?" A soldier on duty asked.

"Our camp is lost, we might as well destroy the enemies that are in it!" Tian Feng proclaimed. The soldiers nodded and the catapults were turned in minutes and opened fire.

As the rocks crashed down into Yuan Shao's camp, Gongsun Zan and his men were forced to halt their attack. Yuan Shao had already fled and they would not breach the walls of Jizhou that night.

'Retreat, back across the bridge!" Gongsun Zan order. "You too, Zhao Yun!"

Zhao Yun parried one of Yan Liang's strikes and forced him back. Zhao Yun swung up onto an abandoned horse and charged after Gongsun Zan. As the riders crossed the bridge, they saw an army spread out across the other side. Had Yuan Shao actually tricked him, Gongsun Zan asked. However, all his worries were relieved when he saw the commander of the troops. It was a tall man with eyebrows of silk and a magnificent beard.

"Lord Guan!" Gongsun Zan cried.

"It is good to see you again, my lord. My brother is waiting for you in your camp. I will deal with this," Guan Yu remarked. Gongsun Zan nodded and he and his troops rushed back to their camp as Yan Liang and Zhang He's men approached.

As soon as the last of Gongsun Zan's men crossed the bridge, Guan Yu had it torched. The flames were reaching high into the sky by the time Yan Liang reached it.

"Damn them!" He growled. Suddenly, he heard the pounding of hooves behind him. Whoever was riding towards him had no intention of stopping. He watched in aw as Zhang He charged across the burning bridge.

His job done Guan Yu turned to head back to the camp. However, before he had even taken a step, he heard the steady beat of horse hooves. He turned just in time to see Zhang He's horse leap out from the flames.

"Like a phoenix from the flames, Zhang He of Hejian is here!" He called, as he soared through the air. His armor was mostly light, however, his gauntlets were large and elaborate. From each of them, three sharp blades extended out past his fingers. He aimed these claws as he fell towards Guan Yu and swung with all his might. Guan Yu swung Frozen Glory up and the descending general, and when their weapons met, Zhang He was hurled back up into the air and his horse crashed at Guan Yu's feet. Zhang He flipped through the air and landed gracefully in a deep stance, one set of claws poised to attack and the other sunk low to the ground to defend.

Guan Yu smirked and charged forward. Zhang He rolled around his spear thrust and slid between his legs. He pushed off the ground and climbed up Guan Yu's back. However, before he could thrust his claws into the back of the generals neck, Guan Yu reached around behind himself, grabbed a hold of Zhang He, and pummeled him into the ground. He then brought Frozen Glory down with all his might. Zhang He has no time to get out of the way. He raised his claws above his head, but Frozen Glory shattered them and left a deep gash across Zhang He's face.

Before Yuan Shao's general could move, Frozen Glory was at his neck.

"Go back to your lord, warrior. There are too few men of honor left in this world to kill," Guan Yu replied. "But believe me that this shall be the only time I spare you."

Guan Yu removed his spear, turned his back on Zhang He, and left.

"Truly a rose among weeds," Zhang He whispered to himself.

That night Gongsun Zan feasted Xuande and his brothers with whatever little food and wine was left in their camp – it was enough.

"If it were not for you then today we would have been defeated by that cur, Yuan Shao!" Gongsun Zan exclaimed, raising his glass. "To old friends."

"And new ones," Zhao Yun added, raising his cup as well. As they drank Zhao Yun told Xuande stories of his travels and the things he had seen. The boy was so full of energy, Xuande thought. He cursed his bad luck of reaching Gongsun Zan so late – maybe then this boy could have joined him. Zhang Fei grabbed a hold of Zhao Yun and placed a large gourd in his hands.

"Fighting off a couple generals is one thing, kiddo, but drinking with a couple is man's game," Zhang Fei roared, handing Liao Hua a gourd as well.

"Bottoms up," Zhao Yun replied leaning his head back and draining the wine.

"Where'd you get this kid, Zan?" Zhang Fei laughed. "I like him."

And so for that night the generals were at peace. With the Pan Bridge down and neither force attempting to dam the river, hostilities were forced to come to a stand still. Gongsun Zan would have to bide his time before getting revenge for his brother and with Xuande's help that day was sure to come.


	10. The Siege of Xuzhou

**Chapter 10: The Siege of Xuzhou**

So far, in the years after Huo Lao Gate, all but two of the Confederation's leaders had been heavied by war. Sun Jian met his death at the hands of Liu Biao. Ma Teng and his Xiliang troops hassled Li Jue and Guo Si's supply lines. Xuande came to the aid of Gongsun Zan in his feud with Yuan Shao. Even Yuan Shu was having trouble dealing with remnants of the Yellow Turbans.

Of the two remaining leaders, only Kong Rong stood proudly in his home province of Xuzhou. Proudly, or stupidly, Cao Cao thought. He had avoided conflict by traveling between cities, never staying anywhere for more than a month. With the ready of blades of Xiahou Dun and Xu Zhu always by his side he ran into little trouble. With the coming of spring, Cao Cao yearned to be with his family. He informed his sons of his plans to return, briefly, to Chenliu, but first thought that he would visit his aging father.

As fate would have it, the venerable Cao Song was visiting none other than Kong Rong. Upon receiving word from his son, Cao Song passed along the news to Kong Rong, who as elated. He wanted to feast the Confederation's leader, but Cao Song advised against it.

"My son is keeping a low profile these days. He is far too cautious," Cao Song remarked.

"Both a bad and a good thing I suppose," Kong Rong remarked. "But I see your point. I will arrange a small lunch for the three of us."

When Cao Cao arrived at Kong Rong's residence, Xu Zhu was placed at the front entrance and Xiahou Dun in the back. Cao Cao was then shown to Kong Rong's garden, which at the time was in full bloom. He walked slowly, appreciating the care that had been put into each flower. He missed his home dearly and had already made up his mind that he was done running. He nodded to his father and Kong Rong when they noticed him approaching, but did not increase his pace. His wine was poured before he reached and handed to him before he could even take his seat.

"Welcome, Cao Cao, it has been too long," Kong Rong smiled.

"Yes," Cao Cao replied. He placed his cup on the table and prostrated himself before his father.

"It is good to see you, my son," Cao Song replied, leaning over in his chair and placing his hand on his son's head.

"And you, father," Cao Cao remarked, finally taking his seat and bringing his wine to his lips.

"What brought you so suddenly to Xuzhou?" Kong Rong asked. "If you don't mind me asking"

"I hadn't seen my father in such a long time," Cao Cao replied. "And I was very curious to see how you were living in plain sight of Li Jue and Guo Si."

"I have three daughters and no sons," Kong Rong replied. "Their beauty will shield them from Li Jue and Guo Si's blades and as for my life, it matters not. Meaning no disrespect, I would rather lie dead in Xuzhou than live chained to a horse."

"You should heed Kong Rong's words, my son," Cao Song advised. "How long has it been since you've seen your children?"

"Far too long, father," Cao Cao honestly replied. "You were in Chenliu last month, were you not? How are they?"

"Jie has blossomed into the Han's most beautiful flower. The heads of the most prominent families across the land have come to beg Pi to marry their daughters. Zhi has refined his tongue and mind and even the elders of Chenliu come for the boy's advice. And Master Xu Huang has trained Zhang into a fine soldier, worthy of all titles and ranks."

"Perhaps Pi could marry one of my daughters," Kong Rong mused with a laugh.

"A unison of two of the great houses could be the beginnings of a new Confederation," Cao Song agreed. "And with the true Emperor in your care, restoration of the Han would be within our grasp."

Cao Cao nodded and stroked his beard, turning the proposition over in his head. While his father and host waited for him to speak, Kong Rong thought of something else he had been waiting to ask the Confederation's founder.

"Cao Cao, I have been wondering this for years now," Kong Rong stated, interrupting Cao Cao's train of thought. "What made you rally the Confederation?"

At this question, Cao Cao smiled at his host and then turned his gaze towards Kong Rong's garden. He knew the answer to that question – it was one he carried with him in every step he took. However, he did not answer truthfully. Still starring out at the garden he replied:

"To kill the traitor Dong Zhuo."

Neither Cao Song nor Kong Rong believed that that was Cao Cao's main reason, but neither pressed the issue. Cao Cao sipped on his wine and watched intently as a bee settled on the petal of one of Kong Rong's flowers. The scene was beautiful in its natural simplicity. Cao Cao closed his eyes and remembered the moment he had gained this brand of appreciation.

It had been several years past, just after the birth of Cao Cao's youngest child, Cao Zhang. Cao Cao was in his study, reviewing the quarterly tax reports, a book of Sun Tzu's teachings open on the corner of his desk. It had happened so suddenly and so precisely. Cao Pi was chasing his younger brother, Zhi, across the living room and the boys crashed into a side table, knocking over a vase. The crash of the glass vessel caught Cao Cao's attention, distracting him from his work.

"Pi, what happened?" He called, looking up from his work, but not leaving his desk.

Cao Pi pushed his brother into the study and ran quickly from the blame.

"It… it was my fault father," Zhi stated. "I am sorry."

Zhi bowed his head and Cao Cao smiled widely.

"Thank you for telling me the truth. Go tell one of the maids to clean it up," Cao Cao instructed. Cao Zhi nodded profusely, happy that he wasn't in trouble, and hurried off.

Cao Cao returned to his work, but was again distracted when he heard the scrape of a broom against the ground. He looked up and was shocked to see his wife, Cao Bian, on her hands and knees, sweeping up the glass and soil. She had been a Princess in Yu before she was married to Cao Cao and it amazed him to see her performing such a menial task. He put down his quill and watched intently. As she swept, she took the flower from the pile soil, cut the stem, and then quietly placed it in her hair. She was beautiful, Cao Cao thought. When she noticed him starring, she turned back to the shattered vase and archaically took the flower from her hair and swept it up with the rest of the soil. Never had such a simple act moved Cao Cao so. He wanted to go to her and replace the flower, but didn't. Instead he turned back to his work and thought of a world where his beautiful would never have felt the need to remove it in the first place.

Cao Bian died only months later from a long illness. Cao Cao found the strength to approach her only after it was too late. Instead, he picked up his sword and channeled his new found strength through it.

In Jingzhou, Liu Biao's esteemed guests were becoming welcome residents. Lady Diao brought a certain grace to the manor and all around her were always high of spirit. With Lu Bu and Jia Xu in his debt, Liu Biao was safe from all attack and lived life lavishly. He brought half a dozen women into his home to dote on his handless son and his province flourished.

However, this surreal tranquility was eventually broken. It was not war that came to Jingzhou, but a spy from Chang An. The man met privately with Lady Diao and when he left, he left her in tears. Lu Bu would have killed the messenger had Liu Biao not stayed his hand, so instead he marched immediately to his wife's room.

"My lady, please, it hurts me to see your cheeks wet with tears," Lu Bu remarked, taking her into his strong arms. "Tell me what it is that has troubled you so and I shall dry your tears."

"Li Jue and Guo Si's ravening appetite has reached my home," Diao Chan sobbed. "They have hung my parents for my actions!"

Lu Bu held her even closer and stroked her back. And though his hands were gentle, his heart roared beneath his chest. Li Jue and Guo Si had gone too far. They were killing all those loyal to the Han. Surely their aim was the seat of Heaven itself.

"They have to be stopped!" Lu Bu roared, pounding his fist against Liu Biao's table.

"What would you have me do, Master Lu Bu?" Liu Biao remarked. "March against Chang An?"

"It would be madness," Cai Mao agreed. Lu Bu turned his ferocious stare on the Jingzhou general, who took a few defensive steps back.

"What they say is true, my lord," Jia Xu remarked, quelling Lu Bu's rage.

"We can't do nothing!" Lu Bu demanded.

"We don't have to," Jia Xu replied. "It is not our place."

"Then what? Who are you suggesting?" Lu Bu asked, slowly learning how his strategist thought. Jia Xu only smiled.

"My lords, you have a visitor," one of Kong Rong's attendants informed. "He says he has an interesting proposal."

"Only allow him in if Xu Zhu thinks it appropriate," Cao Cao instructed.

"Yes, my lord," the attendant replied, bowing his head and taking his leave. Moments later, the hulking figure of Xu Zhu entered, followed by a thin man with hollow eyes. Kong Rong rose from his seat when he saw Jia Xu and his mouth hung open. Cao Cao's mouth turned into a smile and he leaned forward as Jia Xu prostrated himself before Cao Song.

"What are you doing here?" Kong Rong demanded.

"Am I not just as much a traitor as you and Master Cao Cao?" Jia Xu asked.

"No, sir, you are ten times the traitor–"

"And thus ten time the hero," Cao Cao replied. "Kong Rong, if Jia Xu's presence makes you uncomfortable then I'll excuse myself while we talk."

"No… no, it's fine," Kong Rong stammered, stumbling back into his chair and staring at Jia Xu.

"What brings you to Xuzhou?" Cao Cao asked.

"You, my lord," Jia Xu replied.

"Don't flatter me, Xu, you of all people should know that it won't work. State your purpose so I may consider it," Cao Cao replied.

"Li Jue and Guo Si have outstayed their welcome. My lord and I are currently staying with Liu Biao. However, the man has no talent and a pathetic army. I come to you, begging for your assistance. Know that if you march on Chang an, you will have the full support of Lord Lu Bu and all his generals," Jia Xu proposed.

Cao Song clapped his hands and poured Jia Xu a cup of wine.

"Think not of this offer, my son, accept it and place Emperor Bian back on the throne!" Cao Song instructed.

"You have the Emperor?" Jia Xu asked, suppressing his shock.

"Yes," Cao Cao replied. "But I shall honor my father's wishes. Tell Lu Bu to ready his men."

"Thank you, my lord," Jia Xu replied, bowing his head. Cao Song turned to his son and his face seemed more alive than it had in years.

"This is going to be a great day! Let me take a carriage with you back to Chenliu. I want to be with the family when we restore the Han," Cao Song eagerly remarked.

"Father, Jia Xu and I will have to rally my men around the country before heading back to Chenliu. All the travel might be too much for you," Cao Cao advised.

"Don't worry, Cao Cao," Kong Rong remarked. "I will send your father with my finest general ahead to Chenliu. Gather your troops and meet him once you are ready."

"Thank you, Kong Rong, we are in your debt," Cao Song replied, leaping up from his chair.

"I will tell General Hou Cheng to prepare a carriage," Kong Rong replied.

Cao Song's carriage was loaded with gifts and fine clothes. Cao Song wore his best robes and fastened the sword of his ancestors, Blue Blade, around his waist. In mere days, his family's name would be recorded forever in the pages of history and he wanted to look his best.

The carriage moved quickly towards Chenliu and Cao Song could barely contain his excitement. There was a knock on the carriage door and Cao Song leaned his head out to see what was the matter.

"What is it, Hou Cheng?" He asked Kong Rong's general.

"There is a village not far from here. Would you like to stop to rest, my lord?" Hou Cheng asked.

"No, no, that's quite alright," Cao Song remarked. "I want to get to Chenliu as quickly as possible."

Hou Cheng nodded and went to shut the carriage door. As he did he looked in at the lavish gifts of silk and gold. He noted Cao Song's fine attire and the magnificent blade tied around his waist. He grunted and slammed the door shut.

Only minutes later, there was another knock at Cao Song's door. Sighing, he opened it back up. Hou Cheng had a bow aimed at the old man. Cao Song swung the door shut and the arrow stuck in the door. Drawing Blue Blade, Cao Song leapt out of the carriage, but was speared through with one deft thrust of Hou Cheng's spear.

"Pathetic old man," he laughed. The procession came to a halt and Cao Song's carriage was looted for all it was worth. Hou Cheng kept Blue Blade for himself and hurled Cao Song's body back into the carriage. The envoy then turned back towards the village where they planned to lay low until the storm passed.

Cao Cao and Xiahou rode at the head of their company with Xu Zhu behind them and Jia Xu a few yards back. Xiahou Dun rode close to his cousin and spoke softly.

"Do you think it's wise to trust that man, my lord?" Xiahou Dun asked, looking back over his shoulder at Jia Xu.

"Jia Xu came to me today, not to ask me to fight Li Jue and Guo Si, but to join our ranks," Cao Cao replied.

"But he said nothing of the sort. How could you know this?" Xiahou Dun asked.

"When asking another man for help, you do not come yourself – you send an envoy. Jia Xu's presence means that this was the out he was looking for. He has no intention of returning to Lu Bu," Cao Cao explained. Xiahou Dun contemplated what Cao Cao had said and laughed at his cousin's brilliance.

"He will be a valuable asset," Xiahou Dun remarked. Just then, a cloud of smoke kicked up in the horizon and a horse rode hard towards them. Cao Cao watched as the rider pulled up beside him, completely out of breath.

"Master Cao Cao!" He gasped.

"Catch your breath, soldier," Cao Cao instructed. The solider nodded and then looked into Cao Cao's eyes.

"Your father… he's been murdered by Hou Cheng!" The soldier exclaimed. Cao Cao pulled to an abrupt stop, his horse neighing from the sudden jerk on its reigns. Xiahou Dun looked silently from his cousin to the messenger. For a time it didn't seem like Cao Cao was going to say anything. His procession stopped and none of his men dared approach him. However, Jia Xu was not one of Cao Cao's men.

"What's happened?" He asked.

"Kong Rong has murdered my father," Cao Cao whispered.

"What on earth for?" Jia Xu asked. Cao Cao's grip on his reigns tightened as his knuckles paled white.

"Dun, ride hard to Xia Pi – gather all our men that are stationed there. Xu Zhu, take the route of my father's carriage, bring me Hou Cheng's head and my father's body," Cao Cao barked. His generals nodded and rode immediately away. "Your rescue mission is going to have to wait, Jia Xu. My father begs vengeance and Kong Rong will pay with every last drop of blood in his daughters' veins!"

Cao Cao turned his horse and spurred it back towards Xuzhou. Jia Xu watched the procession chase after their lord and sighed. Perhaps he had been wrong, Jia Xu thought, maybe Cao Cao was just another ego hungry warlord. He turned his horse and rode back to Jingzhou – Lu Bu was not going to be pleased.

Cao Cao mustered up a force at record breaking speed. He had over three thousand men stationed around Xuzhou and was not letting anything in or out of the city. He and Xiahou Dun bided their time, waiting for Kong Rong's supplies to run dry. With his people hungry and morale low, Cao Cao knew that Kong Rong would surrender. Cao Cao planned on accepting that surrender and when the gates were opened his force would unleash hell on Kong Rong's family.

The city had been under siege for almost a week when Xu Zhu finally returned. However, Cao Cao's bodyguard came with only his broadsword in tow.

"I told you to bring me Hou Cheng's head," Cao Cao reminded.

"I brought you something better, my lord," Xu Zhu replied taking a new. Cao Cao watched in awe as a giant of a man appeared in the distance, dragging a cart with a beautiful coffin on it. The man had huge arms and stood even taller than Xu Zhu. His eyes were calm, but his jaw fierce. He dropped the handles to the cart and took a knee before Cao Cao.

"My lord, my name is Dian Wei, a carpenter from the nearby village of Xiaopei. A group of men paraded into our town a few days ago, buying women and drink – hardly being subtle that they were bandits. They had come in a magnificent carriage and while they were out I examined it and found this–" Dian Wei explained, drawing Blue Blade and showing it to Cao Cao. "I know this sword to be your house, my lord. Your father's body was still in the carriage, unburied, still wounded. I was building this coffin for my wife, but realized that it was far too grand for her. I cleaned up your venerable father and placed him in instead. If you wish, please put him in a proper tomb and carry out the rites. Finally, after I finished dressing your lordship's father, I went to the tavern where the bandits were staying and killed them all."

Dian Wei opened the burlap sack hung over his shoulders and produced the head of Hou Cheng.

"The carriage was destroyed in the fight and I am here to give you my life for this trespass," Dian Wei remarked, bearing his neck. Cao Cao turned to Xiahou Dun who simply smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"My friend, you have returned honor to my house and for that I should rightly give you my life," Cao Cao remarked, taking a hold of Dian Wei's hands and picking him up to his feet. "Name anything you desire and it shall be yours."

"Two halberds, a horse, and a blacksmith to forge short-handled throwing-axes, my lord," Dian Wei replied without hesitating. "I will need them all in order to serve you."

"Then you shall have each and every one," Cao Cao replied, snapping his fingers.

Kong Rong cut every last piece of meat off the last leg of chicken in his manor. Their food stores were running low and the troops were getting restless. More men joined Cao Cao and the day and with his general Xu Zhu, there would be none that could stop him. Kong Rong knew Cao Cao all to well. Cao Cao thought he had ordered Hou Cheng to kill his father. This was, of course, not the case, but nevertheless there would be no escaping death in this battle. Even if he surrendered, Kong Rong knew that Cao Cao would eradicate his family, starting with his daughters.

A hungry soldier entered Kong Rong's chambers and prostrated himself.

"My lord, one of the people wishes to meet with you," the soldier informed. Kong Rong sighed and nodded. All he could tell his subjects was to keep the faith – that it would all be over soon. They didn't need reassurance; they needed food. However, when the guest was shown in, Kong Rong could see that this was no common villager. He was a young man with eyes as sharp as steel. He had a broad jaw and even broader shoulders. His hands were callused from work and he didn't look famished in the slightest.

"How can I help you, son?" Kong Rong asked.

"My lord, my name is Taishi Ci. My mother and I are from the Southland and are visiting one of her old friends. My mother has taken ill and she needs a doctor. There are none in Xuzhou that know what is wrong with her," the young man remarked.

"I am very sorry, but what do you want me to do? You know our situation," Kong Rong replied.

"I could break through our enemy's lines by myself, but I could not get back through with a doctor in tow," the Taishi Ci explained. "The only way to get my mother the help she needs would to have the doctor escorted back in. Surely there must be someone I could go to plead for assistance."

Kong Rong sat silently in his chair and thought. It didn't take him long to think of just the man for the job.

"There is only one person that can help us. You must tell him the whole truth. Tell him how my city came to be under siege and how Cao Cao's assumptions about the death of his father are false. Upon hearing these words, this man will come to our aid wihou a doubt," Kong Rong explained.

"Where would you have me go?" Taishi Ci asked.

"Go to Baima. When you are there, ask for Xuande."

Cao Cao and Xiahou Dun watch as the gates to Xuzhou cracked open only slightly. A lone warrior rode out spear leveled and a look of conviction on his face.

"You think he's here to surrender?" Xiahou Dun laughed.

"Dian Wei, squash this insect," Cao Cao ordered. Dian Wei took his burlap sack, now filled with throwing axes, off his shoulder and took his halberds beneath his arms. He swung up onto his horse and charged at the fledgling warrior.

"The devil has risen from Xiaopei. Do you really wish to face him?" Dian Wei growled, whirling his halberds around. Taishi Ci lowered his spear into a defensive position and spurred his horse forward. Dian Wei thrust at Taishi Ci who parried and rode by. Both warriors turned and came for another pass. Taishi Ci kept to his defensive stance and let Dian Wei attack again. This time, Cao Cao's general swung twice – the second swing carrying much more power than the first. Taishi Ci felt like his arms were going to be ripped off. There was no need to keep this charade up. He was outclassed. On the next pass, Taishi Ci raised his spear and thrust wildly at Dian Wei. The experienced warrior easily unarmed Taishi Ci with one of his halberds and then thrust with the other. Taishi Ci unsheathed his sword, pushed aside, the attack, and bolted straight past Dian Wei, not bothering to turn for another pass.

He pointed his sword at Cao Cao and charged.

"Have you no honor, villain?" Taishi Ci cried. "Kong Rong has done you no harm!"

Xiahou Dun charged forward and swung his saber for Taishi Ci's neck. Taishi Ci swatted the blade aside and continued his charge, pointing once again at Cao Cao – his eyes growling angrily. Xu Zhu grabbed his master and pulled him out of Taishi Ci's grasping blade's reach. Xu Zhu then heaved up his broadsword to fight, but Taishi Ci was already gone, cutting his way through Cao Cao's barricade.

"Don't let him get away," Cao Cao ordered. Xiahou Dun nodded and took after Taishi Ci. However, he lost the boy's trail in the forest and had to report back empty handed.

"So you say Kong Rong had nothing to do with his father's death?" Fa Zheng asked, sitting back in his chair and digesting Taishi Ci's story.

"Have you tried explaining all this to him?" Gongsun Zan asked.

"Cao Cao is a man of no reason. He is blinded by his anger," Taishi Ci replied.

"Xuande, there is no reason to anger Cao Cao. This is not your fight," Gongsun Zan remarked.

"Neither is yours with Yuan Shao," Lord Guan threateningly reminded.

"Guan Yu," Xuande reprimanded.

"Sorry, brother," Guan Yu replied, bowing his head. Xuande then turned to Taishi Ci.

"Though it pains me to see a war fought for as vile a vice as revenge, I cannot help you. I have already pledged my service to Lord Gongsun Zan," Xuande replied.

"Brother, if it is your venerable host's safety you are worried about, then take our men but let Zhang Fei and I stay here," Lord Guan suggested. Zhang Fei grumbled under his breath and rested his spear back against the wall.

"Would this be acceptable?" Xuande asked Gongsun Zan, who still seemed hesitant.

"Master Zan, my brother and I are each ten Yan Liang's and 10 Wen Chou's. You have nothing to fear," Lord Guan promised.

"Fine…" Gongsun Zan sighed. "Of course."

"Thank you, my lord," Taishi Ci remarked, prostrating himself.

"I will fetch a doctor to take with you," Fa Zheng added.

Xuande, Liao Hua, and Taishi Ci had lead their squad of some five-hundred soldiers only a mile or two outside the walls of Baima, when a lone rider could be seen quickly approaching them, spear swung up over his shoulder. Xuande rolled his eyes and chuckled as Zhang Fei hollered at them.

"Hey, wait up!" He cried. When his horse pulled up next to Liao Hua's, he slowed his pace and trotted along, trying hard to breathe normally, as if he had been with them the whole time. His brother and comrade stared at him with smiles on their faces.

"What?" He growled. "I've been locked up in that fucking place for almost a year! A tiger's got to spread his claws! Cao Cao's got a few entertaining officers, doesn't he?"

"I'm sure you'll be able to take a few off his hands," Liao Hua chuckled.

"Come on, let's get this show on the road!" Zhang Fei hollered, spurring his horse forward. His friends and soldiers grinned widely and chased after their wide-eyed general.

"Unidentified forces, approaching from the rear!" One of Cao Cao's soldiers wailed. Cao Cao swung his horse around and saw the young man that had broken through his forces, retuning with an army in tow.

"Cao Cao, we have come for your head!" Taishi Ci yelled.

"Dun," Cao Cao flatly replied. Xiahou Dun raised a battle horn to his lips and the sound caused the earth to shake. Xuande's horses brayed and kicked as the earth before them literally split open. Hundreds of arrows rained out from the earth and flew down at Xuande's troops like locust.

Cao Cao knew that Taishi Ci's only intention in breaking through the siege alone would be to call for reinforcements and had immediately ordered the digging of a long trench from where his archers could wreck whatever aid came to his father's murderer.

Unable to shoot back at the archers, Xuande's battalion split up, but still, many were slaughtered in the assault. As they scattered and attempted to reach Cao Cao's troops, Dian Wei approached the trench and reached into his burlap sack. From his vantage point behind the archers, he hurled battle axe after battle axe into oncoming enemy troops – some of his targets were nearly one hundred yards away. To make matters worse, Xu Zhu had been dressed in the heaviest armor Xuande had ever seen. It covered every part of his body in thick steel and would have crushed an ordinary man. Unable to ride a horse in this armor, Xu Zhu lumbered out past the archer trenches, broadsword in hand. The armor kept him safe from his own archers and the wide arcing swing of his broadsword cleaved down both men and mounts.

Swatting an arrow from the sky, Zhang Fei roared furiously. Their numbers had nearly been cut in half and he had enough. His eyes widened as he charged down at Xu Zhu and he swung Dragon Venom viciously at the steel titan. However, when his spear hit, it went no farther. Zhang Fei felt a pang in his arms and he was ripped from his saddle. His horse ran madly away and Xu Zhu advanced on Zhang Fei. He raised his broadsword above his head and swung straight down. Zhang Fei rolled out of the way, just as Xu Zhu's sword split the earth. The goliath's armor was impervious to Zhang Fei's strikes and even the hot-blooded general was beginning to see retreat as his only option.

Meanwhile, Liao Hua danced through the enemy fire and broke forward. He pointed his sword at Dian Wei and let out a sharp battle cry.

"Are you a man or demon?" Liao Hua asked. "I want to know which for when I tell the tale of your defeat."

Dian Wei replied by hurling a battle axe at the former Yellow Turban. Liao Hua ducked under the axe and quickened his pace. However, he made a sharp turn well before the trench and, instead of leaping over it, he leapt straight into it. Cao Cao's archers screeched as Liao Hua viciously cut through their ranks. He was on them before they could turn to shoot him down.

"Destroy that general!" Cao Cao bellowed. Dian Wei turned and raised a battle axe, aiming for Liao Hua's back. He released the weapon, but the axe never made it to its mark. Taishi Ci had forced his horse over the trench with perfect timing and the axe found itself in his mount's gut instead of Liao Hua's spine.

Taishi Ci's horse crashed to the ground on the other side of the trench and he rolled into a deep stance: spear in one hand, saber in the other. Cao Cao's men hemmed in on the warrior, but Dian Wei held his hand up, keeping them at bay. His halberds with thrown to him and he spun at Taishi Ci with the fury of a tornado. Taishi Ci swatted the demon's attacks to the side, but it only spurred Dian Wei on. He became more ferocious and more relentless with every strike. Taishi Ci was out of his league.

Just when all seemed lost, a horse soared over the heads of the circled Chenliu soldiers and landed in the midst of the duel. Zhang Fei had broken off his fight with the impenetrable Xu Zhu and claimed a horse. He roared from the bottom of his lungs and vibrated the very air such that the soldiers in front of him were struck with awe. Not giving them time to regain their senses, Zhang Fei pulled Taishi Ci onto the back of his horse and Dragon Venom cut a path to Xuzhou where Xuande, Liao Hua, the doctor, and the men that had survived Cao Cao's ambush were already waiting.

As Xuande and Zhang Fei approached Kong Rong, the governor dropped to his knees and raised a sword up above his head.

"Xuande, please forgive me. I knew that Cao Cao had dug those trenches, but not a single of my riders could get word to you. I have brought great suffering on you and your men. Please, do me the honor of ending my life," Kong Rong begged. Xuande raised his hand when Zhang Fei reached for the handle and knelt down next to Kong Rong.

"It was not your fault, my lord. You did all that you could. And now that my brother and I are here, we can help you push back this villain."

"But how, so many of your men have died," Kong Rong sobbed.

"It doesn't take numbers to win a fight," Zhang Fei remarked. Kong Rong looks up at Xuande who nodded his agreement. Kong Rong then turned to Zhang Fei and also remembered the stories of Lord Guan's achievements at Si Shui Gate. There was something extraordinary about these brothers. They were destined for far more than he. Kong Rong bowed even lower and removed the Governor's insignia from his pocket.

"Please Lord Liu Bei, it would not be honorable for me to rule this Province of Xuzhou, knowing that there stands right before me and abler man," Kong Rong stated. Xuande took the Governor's hands, and closed his fingers around the seal.

"The fact that you would give your province to another to ensure its security means that you are in fact its rightful ruler," Xuande replied with a smile. "Come we have much to attend to."

Xiahou Dun entered his cousin's tent and waited impatiently for him to acknowledge him. When Cao Cao didn't so much as look up from his book, Xiahou Dun cleared his throat.

"I saw you, cousin," Cao Cao replied. "But I can only assume that you are here to tell me that the men are getting restless. Fortunately, Sun Tzu finds that no physical harm can be inflicted by such an ailment. If they start to go hungry, like Kong Rong's men, then I will address you when you enter my tent."

"But–"

"Xuande came with 300 men, 200 of which are dead. He has only provided more mouths to feed and thus accelerated the date of our attack," Cao Cao flatly interjected.

"And when will that be?" Xiahou Dun asked.

"While you were busy gossiping with the commanders, I already commissioned Dian Wei to begin construction of the siege weapons."

"I… I'm sorry, my lord," Xiahou Dun sheepishly replied, bowing his head.

"Don't be Dun. If you had anything to be sorry for, I would not have assigned you any important rank," Cao Cao informed. Xiahou Dun nodded, and awkwardly left Cao Cao's tent.

"Cao Cao has surely measured the days you have until your stores run dry," Xuande explained. "It is only then that he will try to force entry into Xuzhou. If he breaks the gates while we are still in here, all will be lost."

"What do you propose we do?" Kong Rong asked.

"We wait until your stores run dry. Before Cao Cao advances his siege weapons, we'll send an officer out to distract him–"

"That's me," Zhang Fei remarked, in case anyone was unsure.

"While Master Fei holds their attention, I will sneak out the back entrance with a crack force armed with fire arrows," Liao Hua explained. "The only hope of victory in this situation is to bring nature to our side."

"It's a risky plan, my lord," Xuande cautioned. "Your family should leave through the back as well and ride hard until it is safe to return."

Kong Rong was taken aback by Xuande's generosity. How and why this man had left Luoyang seemed irrelevant, all that Kong Rong knew was that if Xuande had kept his title that the eunuchs would have never thrown the Han into its current state.

As Zhang Fei and Liao Hua went over their plans again, Kong Rong's eldest daughter, entered with tea. She bowed before each of the generals as they took their cups from her tray. However, when she reached Xuande, her eyes couldn't help but wander up into his gentle smile. Xuande nodded at the girl and took his drink. When she noticed her father's stare, Kong Mi, hastily averted her gaze and hurried out of the room. Kong Rong sat back in his chair and sipped his tea, watching Xuande intently as he turned to help his generals.

"Preparations are ready, my lord," Dian Wei reported, entering the commander's tent and bowing his head.

"Excellent, move in the siege weapons," Cao Cao ordered. Dian Wei nodded, however, before the general could leave the tent, the clapping of hooves pounded towards them. Dian Wei drew his spears in an instant and dropped into a deep stance as a horse as black a night burst into the tent, kicking and braying. It had glimmering red eyes and Cao Cao recognized it at once as Shadow Mare, the Chenliu stable's prized horse. The rider was bloodied by blade and arrows and wore the colors of Chenliu. He slipped out of the saddle and tumbled into Dian Wei's arms.

"Zhang!" Cao Cao cried, rushing to his youngest son's side and cradling his head. "Are you alright!" Dian Wei, call a doctor!"

Cao Zhang grabbed a hold of his father's robes and pulled his ears down close to his lips.

"Chenliu… attacked…" Cao Zhang groaned, gulping in air.

"What? By who?" Cao Cao asked, keeping his voice low.

"Lu… Bu…" Cao Zhang groaned. The doctors rushed in and pried the boy from Cao Cao's grip and left the speechless father on his knees.

White flags were raised across Cao Cao's camp and Kong Rong and Xuande watched as his army pulled out of Xuzhou.


End file.
